Baby Daddy!
by Usami-Sensei
Summary: Naruto got pregnant at the age of fifteen so he ran away from everyone. He didn't want anyone to know, not even the father of his child, Sasuke Uchiha, but when they meet again five years later Sasuke wants to be in his child's life and become a family? Itachi Uchiha and Kyuubi Uzumaki also have a relationship to work out. Warning: Yaoi. BoyxBoy. Mpreg. Pairings: SasuNaru. ItaKyuu.
1. He's The Father Of My Child

_**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

**Usami-sensei: I'm not stupid. I know males can't get pregnant and have babies, but this is fanfiction and I believe anything can happen a fiction story. Just like how vampires aren't real and all that other stuff. So enjoy and if you don't like mpreg why are you here? o.O**

**Sasuke: Seriously another story?**

**Naruto: Yeah, you know you shouldn't take on too many.**

**Usami-sensei: I know but I couldn't resist T_T**

**Naruto Age: 20. Sasuke Age: 20.**

**_Warnings: Yaoi. Mpreg. OOC._**

* * *

**_Prologue: He's the father of my child..._**

* * *

A little boy with sapphire blue eyes walked around in a toy store. He looked about five years old with short curly, black, untidy hair. A small amount of baby hair layered around his hair line and a lollipop stick hung out the corner of his mouth. He looked on the shelves and picked up a cool action figure; the blue eyed boy smiled happily, he then turned and went to find his mother. He had been so focused on the toy that he wasn't watching where he was going.

"Hm?" He rubbed his head after bumping into someone and tilted his head to the side, looking up at the man.

"Watch where you're going little guy." A tall pale man with dark raven hair seethed, the kid had almost head butted him in the crotch area.

"Sorry!" The boy bowed. He wore a pair of knee length shorts with a red tiger printed shirt. He had a pair of sneakers on his feet that lit up when he walked.

"Hn." Sasuke looked at the boy closer and noticed the child looked like him. Almost exactly alike. Twins maybe? No that couldn't be right; he wasn't related to the child and people did always say everyone has a look alike.

"Honey! Could you come back over here?" The boy backed away from the man who was staring at him intensely. For all he knew the man could be a pervert that preys on little children and his mother always told him to never trust _strangers_.

The pale man wore a black v-neck shirt that showed off his well toned muscles from what the boy could tell, he always saw his grandfather working out and grandpa Minato always showed off his muscles. He also wore a pair of jeans and Nikes on his feet with a necklace around his neck and he smelled like vanilla.

"Honey!" The boy's head snapped when he heard his mother call him again. He looked at the man oddly before walking away; that said man turned and watched the direction the little boy went in.

'T-That voice…it sounds familiar.' He rubbed his chin and made his way over to the next aisle where he heard that familiar voice.

* * *

"Mommy, some creepy guy was staring at me." The boy looked up at his mother with innocent blue eyes, sucking on the cherry flavored lollipop in his mouth.

"Oh so that happens to you too huh? Don't worry about it. Some people are perverts who love to look at sexy and adorable people like you and me." His mother grinned widely, ruffling his hair and then kissing his forehead.

"Yeah I'm sexy!" The boy cheered not really knowing what that meant but his mother said that word a lot.

"Of course you're sexy, just like your mommy…" The blond's eyes widened and the pale man that just turned the corner of the aisle locked eyes with the sexy blond. They were both lost for words.

The blond was slim and looked very delicious; he wore a pair of skinny jeans and a tight sky blue shirt came a little passed his bottom with a jean jacket over top. He had a pair high top-converse on his feet that seemed to be stuck to the floor at the moment because he was sure he couldn't move. He had a crystal necklace around his neck and his blond spiky hair was ruffled. Nice tanned skin and a smile that could blind anyone. That is how you could describe-

"Naruto?!" Sasuke's dark eyes widened; the blond quickly pulled his son closer to him.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto felt like his voice was caught in his throat, he hadn't seen the man in so long. He thought that he would never see him again or at least that's what he hoped.

"Mommy, who is that man? Is he one of those perverts you told me about?" His son looked at him nervously, feeling slightly scared because his mother hadn't said anything.

"It's fine." Naruto grabbed his son's hand and quickly turned on his heels. He hurriedly pulled his son along to avoid further confrontation with that man from his past. They hadn't seen each other in five years, since Naruto was fifteen.

"Mommy he's following us. I think we should call the cops or grandpa." His son sounded frightened, looking up at his mother who looked nervous, bitting his finger nail.

"Oi, I know you can hear me Naruto!" The Uchiha followed after the blond that tried to run away from him. Naruto Uzumaki didn't want to face Sasuke Uchiha because that man is…he is the father of Naruto's child and his first love from high school.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_


	2. My Sperm Created That?

**_Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!_**

**Usami-sensei: Enjoy another chapter ^0^**

**Warnings: Mreg. Yaoi. Sexual content!**

* * *

Naruto was about to start running until his hand was grabbed. "-Wah!" He was pulled back into a hug and his eyes widened.

"Where?" Naruto felt his heart beat getting quicker when the raven whispered the word _where_ into his ear.

"Huh?" He looked confused for a second.

"Where…the hell have you been all these years!" Sasuke shouted, pulling back and placing his hands on the blond's shoulders firmly.

"T-Teme…" Naruto mumbled; Sasuke's black orbs turned fierce as he stared into Naruto's deep blue eyes.

"Oi! You, let go of my mommy you pervert!" The boy punched the pale man on his leg and pulled at his pants. Luckily the raven wore a belt or else his pants would have come down.

"Mommy?" Sasuke looked at the child oddly and then back at the blond. Naruto took Sasuke's pale hands of his shoulders and rubbed his forearm nervously; he looked down at the floor and bit down on his bottom lip nervously.

"Oh I see you're so close to Naruto that you think of him as your mother, makes sense." Sasuke nodded, ruffling his own black locks.

"What are you talking about mister? This is my mommy. My real mommy." The boy latched onto Naruto's leg and stuck his tongue out at the Uchiha. Sasuke looked at the boy closely, tilting his head to the side. He could see the resemblance but Naruto couldn't be this kid's mother…could he?

"Anyway," He rolled his eyes at the small boy before looking back at Naruto. "Naruto where have you been? It's been five years, I thought something bad happened to you." Sasuke sighed. He was relived that his dear love was still alive and kicking.

"None of your business." Naruto spat out. He turned on his heels and walked forward with his son dragging on his leg tightly.

"Naruto wait we have to talk. Tell me where you were." Sasuke followed them towards the register; Naruto put the basket of toys on the counter and the cashier smiled at him. While the cashier was bagging up Naruto's things the raven kept trying to get his attention.

"Naruto are you listening to me?" Sasuke watched the blue eyed man paying for his things and then grab his bag. His child was still attached to his leg but suddenly let go, he looked at Sasuke oddly and then grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Mommy, can we go eat now?" He asked with a pout on his beautiful face.

"Sure, where to?" Naruto looked down at his son.

"McDonalds!" The blue eyed boy cheered and his mother nodded; he pulled the boy by his hand and the raven followed them out the store.

"Naruto…please?" Sasuke grabbed the blond's hand; Naruto's heart skipped a beat and then he sighed.

"Fine. Meet us at the McDonalds." He pointed down the street and the raven smiled, he then noticed the boy still looking up at him.

"Do you mind if I join you and your mommy?" Sasuke kneeled down and the boy tilted his head to the side, looking at the man curiously.

"You're not gonna hurt my mommy are you?" The boy asked with an attitude, folding his arms across his chest.

"No. why would I hurt him?"

"Because men always try to do things with my mommy. They always ask for his phone number," The boy tapped his finger on his chin and then whispered in the raven's ear. "They even hit him on his tushy sometimes."

"What? Who, I'll kill 'em!" Sasuke's eyes narrowed. The boy giggled and decided that the man was not one of those perverts that his mother told him about.

"Okay, come on." Naruto grumbled. The boy nodded and his mother pulled him towards the car.

"Cute kid. I wonder who he belongs to?" Sasuke stood up and noticed women blushing and squealing, he frowned and made his way towards his car. He couldn't believe he saw Naruto again after all these years and the blond still looked amazing.

* * *

_**-FlashBack-**_

_"Good morning N-Naruto-kun." Hinata walked up to the blond who walked through the school door. He wore a black Gakuran; the top of his uniform had a standing collar buttoning down from top-to-bottom that were decorated with the school emblem to show respect to the school. His pants were straight legged and a dark-colored belt was worn with them._

_"Hi." He said not too cheerfully. She could tell he wasn't feeling well, his skin looked pale and his face was kind of flushed. It almost looked like he had a fever._

_"Are you feeling okay?" Hinata and Naruto walked down the hallway filled with teens getting ready for class that morning._

_"Yeah. I'm fine." He shook his head few times. He just found out a week ago that he was pregnant but he hadn't told his parents yet._

_"How are things going with Sasuke?" She smiled, flipping her hair out of her face._

_"Oh um I just things are fine now, I mean after that big fight we had we made up but his way of making up sure is tiring." Naruto blushed slightly and Hinata giggled. Naruto loved the fact that Sasuke loved to have sex with him but some times he didn't know when to take a break; the last time they had sex was about a month ago but then again they did have sex the night before he came to school that day._

_"So how's your parents?" She asked. Hinata loved to hear stories about Naruto's over protective father and his easy going mother._

_"They're," Naruto grabbed his stomach and felt kind of light headed. Luckily they were walking pass the bathrooms, the toilet was like his new best friend. "I'll see ya later!" He ran into the boy's bathroom and Hinata stood there speechless._

_'I wonder what's wrong with him?' The teenage girl wondered walking down the hallway._

_The blond was happy that the bathroom was empty and quickly ran into a stall. He lifted the toilet lid and bent over and emptied everything out of his stomach, he took a breather and then spit in the toilet one last time. He then sat down on the bathroom floor and ran his fingers through his ruffled hair. 'It's a good thing these bathrooms are always really clean.' Naruto through to himself, he wasn't going to hurry and get up because he knew in a few seconds he would have to puke again._

_And like he thought it did come again. He sat up and put his head over the toiler bowl. "Urghh!...Erghhh!" He felt like he was puking his guts outs and he was going through this all alone._

* * *

_"Oi! Where's Naruto?" Sasuke who was dressed in a basketball jersey and shorts ran up to Sakura. The pink haired girl took the books out of her locker and Sasuke leaned on the locker besides her's, coolly. He is captain of the basketball team and the most popular guy in school. Every girl wished they could have a piece of him but he was only for reserved for Naruto Uzumaki._

_He has creamy pale skin, fine toned muscles, silky black hair and a charming smile. His eyes looked like the night sky and his face well all together he could make any male or female faint._

_"I don't know, he's been spending a lot of time in the bathroom for some reason." Sakura sighed, she was worried about her blond friend because lately he wasn't looking too good._

_"Seriously? I wonder what's wrong with him?" Sasuke rubbed his chin. He knew Naruto wasn't one to get sick so easily and nothing really made him puke not even mixing his ramen with ice cream which he had done the night before when he and Sasuke ate dinner together but little did the Uchiha know is that his blond is pregnant._

_"Hello Sasuke-senpai!" Some girls walking down the hallway squealed and he waved, showing them a smirk._

_"Kyaah!" They blushed and Sasuke rolled his eyes, he hated the way girls acted around him._

_"Naruto would be mad if he saw you doing that." The pinked haired girl warned._

_"Whatever. Anyway tell him to meet me after school." Sasuke gave a palm wave and then walked away from the girl._

_'I wonder what's been going on with Naruto. He's always throwing up and he doesn't look so good…could he be…no no, he's a guy but then again..'_

* * *

_Naruto stood over the bathroom sink and wet his face after washing his mouth out with some water. He looked at himself in the mirror and frowned, he then took out two pieces of mint gum and shoved them in his mouth, chewing down slowly._

_'How am I supposed to tell Sasuke. What if he thinks I'm a freak?' Tears rolled down his cheeks. He quickly wiped his face and sniffled. 'I can't hide it for too much longer, I'll start showing soon.' He dried his face with a paper towel. 'Where do things go from here?'_

_**-End Of FlashBack-**_

* * *

**_~McDonalds~_**

**_..._**

"So where were you?" Sasuke asked from across the table. Naruto sat next to his son across from Sasuke but the child seemed to be more interested in the happy meal toy rather than eating.

"Well…I lived in Spain for a while then I visited America but I got home sick so here I am back in Konoha." Naruto grinned as he nodded his head.

"Why did you run off?"

"Um..t-the thing is…" He looked over his child who was making sound effect with his mouth as he played with the toy rocket ship.

"Honey eat first and then play." Naruto said sternly; his son frowned and put his toy down on the table. He opened up a box of chicken nuggets and took a bite, chewing down happily while humming.

"What's his name?" Sasuke asked the blond; Naruto looked at the man with nervous eyes.

"Hisa," He mumbled. "Akihisa." He stated louder and Sasuke nodded.

'Wait didn't Naruto say he liked that name in middle school?' The raven remembered the blond talking about names for his future children but this kid wasn't really Naruto's right?

"Mommy do you want a bite?" Akihisa turned and looked at his mother. His blue glinting with a grin on his face.

"Sure." Naruto took a bite of the chicken nugget that his son held in front of his face.

"So…who's kid?" The Uchiha rested his cheek in the palm of his hand.

"Yours." Naruto muttered. He wondered how Sasuke would take it but the raven seemed nonchalant about it.

"Oh cool…wait, WHAT?!" He stood up with a shocked look on his face. He had to be hearing things; there was no way he'd have a kid and not know about him.

"Yes and keep it down. He doesn't know." Naruto bit his bottom lip nervously; his son looked at the two confusingly.

"Wait wait wait…you're telling me that's mine? You mean like my sperm created _that_?" Sasuke whispered in shock and the blond nodded, rubbing his temples. He could see Sasuke didn't change, he still had the same blunt mouth.

"S-So you had a baby, my baby?!" He looked astonished, he was sure he'd pass out soon.

"Keep it down Teme." Naruto repeated; Sasuke looked at the boy and then back at the blond.

'Oh God, he does look like me!'

"You think I'm a freak huh?" Naruto's eyes saddened and the raven took a deep breath, he then grabbed hold of the blond's hand.

"No. Look there was a rumor going around school that you were having a baby but I always thought everyone was joking also I don't think you're a freak I still look at you the same but five years…" Sasuke's hands trembled, he was happy then again overwhelmed.

"Sorry..I didn't know how to tell you. I thought you would think I'm disgusting-" Sasuke placed his finger on the blond's lips and shook his head.

"I could never think that. No matter what I still love you and always will!" The pale man looked determined and his feelings did not waver, he was ready to get his Naruto back but a kid.

"B-But you should know…I have someone." Naruto mumbled.

"Huh?"

"I'm with someone." Naruto said with watery blue eyes. He was glad to hear the man still loved him but he already had someone in his life.

"You can't be with someone. You never broke up with me, who is the bastard!" He looked at the blond with a glare and Naruto gulped.

"I'm finished." Naruto looked at his little boy and ruffled his hair before wiping the ketchup off his little mouth.

"Okay…well at least…" Sasuke felt like his heart cracked in two, he still loved Naruto so much but his blond already found someone else. Naruto looked at him and ran his fingers through his golden locks tiredly.

"Let me be a father to my kid." The raven said sternly.

"Sasuke you-"

"No, five years of lost time. I want to be there for my kid." Sasuke said meaningfully. "God, I can't believe this. Five year. Five years I missed so much of my son's life as baby as a toddler…" Sasuke tightened his fists, he was angry that Naruto kept something for him for long. He is the father of this kid and the boy didn't even know.

"I'm sorry but-" Sasuke held his hand out and Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

"Give me your phone." He said harshly; the blond did so and handed it to the Uchiha. The raven put his phone number in Naruto's contacts.

"Dobe…I can't believe this. You better tell him or I will." Sasuke seethed, handing Naruto his cell phone back.

"Okay! Teme, I will but not now." The boy with blue eyes got up and went to throw his things in the trash.

"Does he ask about me?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Yes but I usually ignore him." Naruto said under his breath. "I was going to tell him about you, I just didn't…"

Sasuke stood up and walked up to the blond who stood up too. "You're with someone right, does he call them daddy?" The raven looked very pissed off, all he could think is what if his child was calling somebody else daddy.

"No I would never let him call anyone else daddy! Only you." Naruto looked up at the raven; old feelings started coming back when the raven got close to him, his smell...it was so comforting.

"Thank you." He hugged the blue eyed man tight and rested his head on the blond's shoulder. Naruto took in that smell that he missed so much and smiled softly.

"I'm sorry..I'm sorry I shouldn't have kept him from you but I was so young and I didn't know what to do." Naruto muffled in the raven's chest.

"I'm…" Sasuke lifted his head and looked at the blond.

"Mommy?" Akihisa looked at the two embracing each other and pouted, he hated when people got close to his mother because they would always end up hurting him.

Sasuke then kissed the blond, he couldn't help it. He saw Naruto as his and nobody else's.

"Nn?!" Naruto's blue eyes widened and his heart felt like it was melting. He loved the heat of Sasuke's warm lips on his and the way his mouth tasted. Sasuke pulled back and looked into those deep blue pools he loves so much.

"I promise I'll get you back." He said smoothly and Naruto blushed.

"Oi! You are one of those perverts!" He pushed the man away from his mother and Sasuke smirked.

"I'll see you again little guy." He ruffled the child's hair and the boy frowned before puffing out his cheeks cutely.

"Bye." Sasuke gave a palm wave and walked out of the fast food place. Naruto sighed and looked down at the boy.

"..Vert…" His son mumbled something under his breath.

"What?" Naruto tucked some of his blond hair behind his ears and kneeled down beside his son.

"I said PERVERT!" He shouted; Naruto blushed, standing up and pulled his son along. He just noticed people were staring probably from the time Sasuke planted one on him.

"T-That teme.." He growled under his breath.

* * *

_**~In The Car~**_

"Yes, mom." Sasuke drove down the road with an ear piece in his ear, talking to his mother.

"I have a kid and could you please stop screaming you're hurting my ear." The raven groaned and his mother quieted down.

"I'm sorry..so what's his name?" Mikoto was trying so hard not to scream again.

"His name is Aki...hisa." Sasuke looked around for a few seconds and then it sunk in. 'Why the hell did he name him Akihisa isn't that like two names! Damn, if only I was around when he was born I could have given him a good name.'

"Why the hell did he name him Akihisa?" Mikoto sounded disappointed on the other line.

"I know but this is Naruto we're talking about here and he's not too bright especially when it comes to names." Sasuke sulked.

"Well anyway I'm going to tell your father!" The phone went dead and the raven sighed.

"Akihisa...why?" The raven was still stuck on that name. It was cute but still Akihisa...

* * *

_**~Later That Night~**_

_**...**_

Naruto just finished washing up and Hisa was in his bed. He walked into his son's bedroom with a towel around his neck and his pjs on.

A Light red car bed with toy story bedding and books galore on his bookcase head board and blue walls with framed pictures nailed to them. Akihisa's bedroom was designed by his grandfather Minato of course Naruto was happy his father didn't go overboard.

"Hisa can I tell you something?" He looked at the boy that laid in his race car bed. The blue eyed boy looked up from his book and nodded, he sure was smart like an Uchiha. He was always reading and learning as much as he could actually more than he should.

"Mommy who was that guy?" He sat up and the covers pooled in his lap. He wore footy pjs that had cars printed on them and his scruffy black silky, hair was damp from his shower he had a little earlier.

"That man…is…" His son tilted his head and Naruto took a deep breath. "He's your father." The blond looked at his son to see his reaction.

"I knew it!" He grinned, pumping his fists in the air.

"Eh? You did?" Naruto looked at his child surprisingly.

"Yeah. I kept looking at him because he looks like the guy in photos that grandma showed me hehe!" He giggled and Naruto gritted his teeth.

'Why did she show him those photos?' Naruto sulked, he never knew his son at least had an idea who that man was.

"Would you like to spend some time with him? He wants to be in your life." Hisa rested back against his pillow and Naruto stroked his head soothingly.

"Of course I want to be with my daddy!...But what if he's mad at me for calling him a pervert?" He pouted, he couldn't believe he called his own father a pervert.

"Haha, I doubt that. I called him a pervert lots of times in the past." Naruto chuckled and his son grinned widely.

"I always wanted to be with my daddy because the kids in my class always made fun me because I didn't have one." His son's face saddened.

"Sorry.." Naruto kissed the boy's forehead.

"It's okay. I thought as long as I had you everything would be okay but now that daddy wants to be with me…it makes me very happy hehe!" He reassured; Naruto got up and grabbed a book off the book shelf.

"Want a bedtime story?" He asked, sitting down on the beside his son.

"Yes please." He sat up and Naruto opened up the book.

"Once upon a time in far far away land…" The blond read to his son and the little raven looked very interested.

* * *

_**~5 Minutes Later~**_

_**...**_

"And they all lived happily ever after!" Naruto hummed and closed the book, he looked over at his son who rested his head on his arm and smiled. The boy let out light snores as he slept and his scruffy raven hair swayed to the side along with his head.

"He really does look so much like his father." Naruto got up slowly and laid his son back on the pillow; he then pulled the covers up to his chest and tucked him in.

"Sorry." Naruto caressed the son's pale face and smiled. His son sure was a strong kid, he never once complained about not having a dad or even mentioned the fact that kids were teasing him.

"I know Sasuke will be a good daddy…" He turned the lamp on and got up, he then cut the room light off and cracked his son's room door before walking out.

* * *

_**~The Uchiha Mansion~**_

_**...**_

When you walk inside you can see the tallest ceiling ever, in the dinning room there is a table in the center, a spiral staircase going up to the third floor and the floors are ceramic tile.

The living room was dark with just a lamp on and the tv off; Sasuke sat on the couch thinking about everything. How was he supposed to be a father, what kind of things he needed to learn; those were only things that ran through his mind at the moment.

"Otouto?" Itachi walked into the mansion living room and his brother was sitting on the big couch looking very worried.

Itachi is a young man with onyx eyes, black hair with bangs that framed his face, and a low-tied ponytail which reached down into his upper back. Itachi's most distinguishing features were the long, pronounced tear-troughs under his eyes.

"What Itachi?" Sasuke looked at his sadistic older brother and frowned. His older brother always had that stoic face that never showed any emotion.

His older brother started to look sorry for him and said, "Is there anything I can do-"

"No I don't want your help nor do I want you in my business." Sasuke got up and his older brother hit him with a book on his head.

"Listen I just want to be a good brother and be there for you." Itachi said soothingly; Sasuke sucked his teeth and back away from his brother.

"Mother and father told me the news. I have to say I'm very happy that you and Naruto-kun have decided to get back together." He rested his hand on his brother's shoulder, looking at him meaningfully.

"You know that we're not back together are you trying to tease me? Then again we didn't exactly break up back then." Sasuke muttered under his breath; Itachi smirked evilly and stepped on his brother's foot hard.

"Itai!" He screamed out as Itachi's hard shoe crushed his toes.

"What's wrong Sasu-chan?" Mikoto walked into the living room wearing an apron over her clothes and the raven had tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Oh mother, we were just talking about his situation and he's very upset that he and Naruto-kun aren't together anymore," Itachi turned his little brother around to face his mother, Mikoto gasped, seeing tears of pain flowing down her son's pale face.

"Do you see the tears mother, it's sad really. I wish I could heal his broken heart." Itachi stroked his little brother's head soothingly with a pout forming on his face.

"Get the hell off me! You monster. Stop torturing me." He hissed through his clenched teeth, rubbing his foot.

"Oh Sasu-chan don't be that way. You really are heart broken aren't you and now you're taking it out on your loving and caring brother tsk tsk tsk." His mother shook her head and he choked a gasp.

"You know what, fuck it!" Sasuke walked out of the living room and stormed up the mansion steps. It had been like this in the past, Itachi would hurt him purposely and if he ever got caught he was good at pretending it was his little brother with the problem.

"Otouto has a child. Interesting I'd love to meet him." Itachi sat down on the couch and opened up his book. Everyone knew leaving Itachi alone with children was dangerous because the children would always end up screaming for their parents or the police when they were left alone with him.

"Me too. I can't believe I have a grandson oh I'm so excited!" Mikoto hurried back into the kitchen to finish making the cake she would give to her grand child.

"I will be sure to help him out a lot with this child of his, maybe we could become friends." Itachi mumbled to himself before a smirk spread across his pale face.

* * *

"Achoo!" Sasuke sneezed and shivered before getting into a warm bath. He just felt like something or someone was thinking something very evil and he knew exactly who that person was.

"…Itachi." He growled that name. The name of his older brother Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke has two older brothers; Itachi is the oldest and Sasuke hates him oh so much...

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**Usami-sensei: I love making Itachi the sadistic older brother ^0^**

**Sasuke: Yeah because you like seeing me get hurt. I'm starting to think you're a sadist too.**

**Usami-sensei: Psh, me no way. Oh Review for more Ja Ne!**


	3. He's Not Right For You?

_**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

**Usami-sensei: I have been lazy as fuck with this amazing story but I promise I'll update more ^0^**

**(Only Kyuubi and Naruto can have babies!)**

* * *

Naruto finished putting on clothes after his shower and then made his way down the steps and into kitchen to make breakfast for his child. He opened the fridge and took some fruit out and set the fruit on the table. He wore a pair of white shorts and a black shirt. His golden blond hair was frizzy and wet from the shower he just had.

The door bell then rang and Naruto yawned, making his way towards the front door. He opened the door and met the face of his boyfriend, Kiba Inuzuka. He has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, and pronounced canine teeth; he was dressed in a pair of black jeans with a gray shirt under his biker jacket along with black boots on his feet.

"Hey babe!" The browned haired man hugged the blond and Naruto blushed before planting a kiss on the man's lips.

"Hi, I didn't know you were coming over today." The Uzumaki pulled back and let the man into the house.

Kiba kicked off his shoes after entering the house and grinned widely. "You know I have to come see you every day Naru." The man beamed and the blond rolled his eyes, making his way into the living room.

"I don't have work today so I'll be home all day." The blond mumbled, looking around the living room. He then kneeled down and looked under the couch and Kiba walked over to the couch only to look at Naruto's tempting ass as the man bent over.

"Looking for something?" Kiba asked and the blond nodded.

"I'm looking for my son's shoe." He muttered before letting out a squeaked when he felt Kiba slap his ass. "Kiba!" He hurriedly sat up and looked at the man that had a smirk on his face.

"What?" He looked at the blond innocently with a pout.

"Urgh, never mind. I don't have time for you." Naruto grumbled, getting up off the floor; the brown haired man then planted himself on the sofa and grabbed the tv remote. Naruto looked around once again to make sure he didn't over look the shoe he was looking for. That is until the man sitting on the couch pulled him into his lap.

"Kiba, I did say I don't have time for you." Naruto blushed slightly and the man gave him a peck on the lips.

"Mommy did you find it?" Akihisa came down the steps and spotted his mother sitting on Kiba's lap. The blond then jumped up and shook his head.

"Kiba!" The boy ran over to the brunette and gave him a hug; Kiba was the closest thing the boy had to a father; the man had been helping Naruto raise the child since Hisa was two so the child only knew the guy as a father figure.

"Where ya going little man?" The man asked with a fanged grin plastering his face.

"I'm going out with my daddy today!" He said gleefully, throwing his hand up in the air.

Kiba then raised an eyebrow and looked at the child with a confused expression, his eyes then trailed off to the blond standing up and Naruto mouthed a 'sorry' because he hadn't explained anything to his boyfriend yet.

"Oh really?" He ruffled the kid's hair.

"Uh huh, I'm gonna be with him all morning." The little Uzumaki grinned. His mother then found the shoe behind the couch.

"I found it!" He chimed, holding the shoe out to the boy; Hisa then grabbed it and put it on his other foot. "Do you have the other one?" Naruto looked at the child and the boy furrowed his brows before spotting his other shoe by the front door.

"Yes!" He ran over to get it and Kiba grabbed the blue eyed man's hand.

"So… when were you gonna tell me?" He asked.

Naruto sat down beside the man and sighed. "Well I was gonna call you today." He laced his fingers through his golden locks.

"Does that man care about him?" He questioned.

"Yes, he was happy when he found out." Naruto stiffened up.

"Do you still love him?" Kiba eyes narrowed and the blond's mouth gaped.

"Huh?" He looked dumbfounded and the man was starting to get pissed.

"You heard what I asked you." He spat out.

"Kiba I-" The door bell then rang and the Uzumaki huffed his breath, getting up off the couch and rushing to get the door. Kiba sat there glaring and mumbled things under his breath childishly.

"Hisa go sit at the table." Naruto said, sternly and the boy grabbed his shoe before running into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"Good morning." Sasuke smiled when Naruto opened the door and the blond grinned; he felt butterflies in his stomach when he saw the man. Sasuke wore a white button up shirt, a black leather jacket along with denim jeans and timberland boots on his feet.

His dark hair was brushed and his creamy pale skin looked so smooth anyone would want to nip at it. He had that same charming smile like back in high school and his slender body was well built.

"Come in." He let the man into his house and the man looked around, nodding his head in approval of the place.

"Nice place you got, you must get paid a lot." He commented and the blond held his hands on his hips while puffing out his cheeks.

"Actually my father bought me this house." Naruto stated. "He's been helping me out a lot and I couldn't afford this kind of place on my own so he paid for it." Naruto had just moved into that house after living with his parents for a while; his Mother used to be a lawyer and his father is one of the best doctors in Konoha.

"Yeah well I could have been there if–"

Naruto's baby blue eyes then saddened. "I said I was sorry." He muttered and the man shrugged. "I'm just gonna give him breakfast and then you can take him."

Sasuke gave a small nod when he walked further into the house and spotted a young looking man sitting on the couch. "Kiba?" Naruto walked up behind the sofa but the man still looked pissed.

"What?" He glared at the blond that tilted his head back.

"Could you at least say hi?" He whispered in his ear and the raven glared at the man; this must have been the lover Naruto told him about a few days ago.

Kiba then got up with a sigh and looked at the Uchiha. "The name's Kiba Inuzuka," He grinned, holding his hand out and Sasuke tsked.

"And you are?" He scoffed, neglecting the man's hand.

Naruto's eyes narrowed when the man wrapped his arm around the his waist. "I'm his boyfriend." After hearing what Kiba said the Uchiha felt a vein pop in his head.

"Oh."

Kiba then stepped closer to the man. "Have a criminal record?"

Sasuke folded his arms across his chest. "And if I do?"

"Then I just wouldn't agree to leave my 'little man' alone with you." Kiba mused, showing a fanged smirk.

"Your little man?" Sasuke hissed.

"That's right, I've been there for him ever since he was two…where were you?" The messy haired man barked.

Naruto had a worried looked on his face as the two men glared at each other. "Okay, please stop. Kiba sit." Naruto ordered and the man complied, taking a seat on the couch.

Sasuke then looked at Naruto who was biting his bottom lip nervously.

"Anyway," The man turned on his heels. "Have you had breakfast yet, you can stay and eat if you'd like." Naruto said, making his way to the kitchen with Sasuke following behind him.

"I can't believe that guy, he's a jerk. He only said that stuff to piss me off." Sasuke gritted through his teeth as he clenched his fists; he really would have put that guy in his place if he wasn't in Naruto's home, he didn't want to seem rude.

"He's not a jerk..he's really attached to Hisa and thinks of him as his own. So he wants to make sure you're a good guy." Naruto replied honestly and the Uchiha sucked his teeth.

"Well he's _my_ kid and you should know I'm a good guy. Man, that dog idiot." Sasuke spat out and the Uzumaki chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Naruto walked into the kitchen and Hisa was asleep with his head on the table. Sasuke looked at his son and smiled, he looked so adorable the way slept with his hair sweeping over his eyes a little while letting out light snores.

"He was so excited when I told him you were coming to get him today, he got up extra early." Naruto ruffled the child's hair and the raven sat down in a chair across from his son.

Naruto nudged the sleeping boy's shoulder and the child began waking up with a groan. "Mm…I'm sleepy." He whimpered and the blond shook him lightly.

"Hisa, your father is here." Naruto said and the boy rubbed his eyes before picking his head up drowsily. "Wake up." Naruto patted his head the boy looked around lost for a few seconds.

He then laid eyes on the man he met a few days ago sitting across from him. "Hello!" His face lit up and he grinned at the man.

"Hi, have a good nap?" Sasuke's lips formed a small smile and his son nodded.

"I'm sorry about the pervert thing!" The boy looked worried, leaning forward.

"It's okay kid. It's not the first time I've been called a pervert." The man eyed Naruto who rolled his eyes and turned around to cook.

The boy then giggled.

"Um… where are we going today?" The child asked, timidly.

"What do you say about meeting your grandparents and uncles?" Sasuke suggested and the boy tilted his head to the side.

"Are they nice?" He asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded.

"Itachi is not nice." Naruto said while cooking over the stove.

"Naruto, I'm trying to make my child comfortable here." Sasuke replied and the blond looked at the man apologetically.

"So is he mean?" Hisa frowned.

"He's not the nicest guy around but– yeah I have no idea where I'm going with this, my older brother has no nice traits." Sasuke scratched the back of his head.

"How old are you?" The child got up from the table and sat in a chair next to his father.

"Twenty."

"When's your birthday?" He pulled a flip note pad out of his back pocket and began writing things down.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked at Naruto; the Uzumaki gestured his hands telling him to go along with it.

Sasuke told the child his birthday and the boy scribbled it down with a pencil.

"Favorite colors?" The small Uzumaki tapped the pin on his chin.

"Blue, black, red and gold."

"Sport?" He looked at his father with wide eyes.

"Basketball."

Hisa then looked at his father in awe. "You like basketball?" The man gave a small nod. "Me too! I've loved basketball since I was four!" He beamed and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Well when your mother and I had se-" Naruto then coughed awkwardly with blush spreading across his cheeks.

"I-I mean when you were conceived I was captain of my high school basketball team. Maybe that had something to do with it," The man rubbed his chin and Naruto laughed a little. "It's cool right?"

"Yeah, it's amazing! Can you teach me how to play?"

"Sure. That is if your mother will allow me to take you to the playground tomorrow?" Naruto turned his head and looked at the man.

"It's fine." He sighed and son cheered.

"Yay! Mommy you should come too." The child pried.

"Honey, I have work tomorrow." Naruto replied, causing his son to pout.

Naruto then walked over to the cabinet and grabbed three plates out. "Kiba, have you eaten?" The blond haired man shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah but I'm hungry again." Kiba whined from the couch.

"Then come make yourself something to eat and get off your lazy butt." He replied after hearing the man groan.

"Oh come on babe." The man kicked his feet up on the couch.

"I could kick him out if you want." There was a serious tone in the Uchiha's voice and the blond grinned.

"It's fine. Kiba's a good guy you know, he's just really,"

"Lazy!" Hisa finished, puffing out his cheeks.

"Am not!" That said man shouted, making his way into the kitchen. He walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself some in a cup that was on the counter; Sasuke eyed the man, clenching his teeth.

Naruto took their breakfast out of the pan and put it on the plates; the shaggy haired man then walked up behind the blond and groped his ass.

Sasuke saw this and his blood boiled. "Kiba stop." Naruto tried to push the man away but the browned haired man kept touching him and caressing his body. "You're being annoying." Naruto muttered and his son jumped down from the chair.

He walked up to the man and pulled on his pants leg. "Mommy said stop!" The child glared at him with fierce blue eyes and the man put his hands up in surrender.

"Right. I'm sorry hehe!" He backed away from the blond and Naruto had blush on his face.

"And make your own breakfast." The Uzumaki spat out.

"I'll have breakfast later, coffee is all I need right now." The man walked out of the kitchen with his cup of coffee in his hand.

"Sorry about that, Kiba is a really wild guy, he can't help himself." Naruto sighed stressfully; Sasuke huffed his breath and glared.

"Yeah well..maybe you should break it off with him."

Naruto looked at the man and Sasuke locked eyes with him; the blond then turned around to grab the plates. 'God, I feel horrible..why did I wait so long to tell him?' Naruto felt stupid. If he knew Sasuke would have taken him having a kid this lightly he would have told him years ago but he was a kid and he was so scared plus he remembered what happened to his big brother Kyuubi.

"Here you go!" Naruto put two plates on the table and the Uchiha thanked him; Hisa stuffed his mouth with pancakes as he continued to talk to his father. They laughed and got to know each other really well which made Naruto very happy.

"Do you remember that Naruto?" Sasuke looked at the blond.

Naruto replied. "Yeah, I also remember you pushing in and me getting yelled at by my parents because I got home late." The man looked at the man who had a smirk on his face.

"Yeah..sorry for being such a jerk back then." Sasuke chuckled.

"No need to apologize, teme." Just hearing his old pet name roll off of Naruto's tongue and come out of his mouth was like music to Sasuke's ears.

* * *

"I'm finished!" The child got down off the chair and put his dish in the sink.

Sasuke let out a satisfied and mumbled. "Gochisousama deshita."

"Hisa put your other shoe on." Naruto picked up the child's shoe that was on the floor and handed it to him.

The boy skipped over to the table and bent down to get his shoe and put it on his foot. "My daddy and I are gonna have soooo much fun together hehe!" The curly haired boy gleamed. The child wore a long sleeve shirt with jeans that had a tiger on the pocket and black shoes. His curly black hair was ruffled and his cheeks were rosy.

Sasuke looked over at the blond and Naruto smiled. "Please don't let your crazy family scare him."

"He'll be fine." The man got up from the table and the child stood up straight. "Besides my mother is pretty excited to see him." He finished and the blue eyed man chuckled.

"By _crazy_ I was talking about Itachi."

Sasuke felt a chill go up his spine after hearing his brother's name; God, he hated at man. "Trust me I won't let Itachi do anything to my kid." He made his way out of the kitchen and growled inwardly when he laid eyes on Kiba.

"Problem?" The man didn't even look at the raven.

"Yeah. You." Sasuke replied and the browned haired dog lover tsked.

"Naruto belongs to me remember that." Kiba stated confidently.

"Yeah right..Naruto has and always will be mine. Don't forget we have a kid together so we're tied together by that but I will get him back eventually." The Uchiha scoffed.

Kiba opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when,

"Okay, I'm ready to go!" Hisa ran up to his father with Naruto behind him and Sasuke ruffled his hair before grabbing his hand and pulling him along. Naruto walked ahead of the two and opened the front door.

"Behave honey, okay." He kneeled down and kissed his son's forehead.

"I will." The boy nodded with a smile on his face.

Sasuke looked at the blond who stood up. "He doesn't have to behave, I'm his father I think I can handle him." He smirked and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I just don't want your family to think I haven't raised him right. You know them."

The pale man gave a palm wave and pulled his son along; Naruto closed the door and looked at Kiba who had been glaring at him for while. "What?" He had a questionable look on his face.

"Nothing. Come sit." He patted his legs where he wanted the blond to take a seat; Naruto made his way over to the couch and then took a seat on Kiba's lap.

"Why didn't you tell me you met that guy?"

"I said I was gonna tell you-"

"When did you meet up with him?"

"Monday." Naruto's body stiffened in the man's lap.

"So you met him a few days ago and you didn't tell me before today, why?" Naruto had a worried look on his face and gulped.

"You were gonna hide it from me weren't you." Kiba's eyes narrowed.

"No! I was gonna tell you but…I just needed sometime to take everything in." Naruto pouted his lips and Kiba kissed him; he blushed and then pulled away from his lover.

"I forgive you. I can't exactly stay mad at a face like that hehe!" Kiba grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

Naruto grinned and Kiba laid him on the couch before crawling over top of him. "Kiba.." The blond breathed out when the man captured his lips again and caressed his thighs. He tangled his fingers in the man's hair and opened his mouth to let the man's tongue in.

"Hn..Mmh..." Kiba then tugged at his shorts and Naruto let the brunette slip them off.

"Mm..K-Kiba-Nhn-wait." Naruto panted after breaking the kiss and Kiba looked down at the blond with a lost look on his face.

"Don't forget the condom." Naruto's face flushed red and the man groaned in response.

"Naruto, do you ever think about having my kid?" Kiba looked at the blue eyed man meaningfully. Naruto raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side.

"Huh?"

"I really want you to have my baby.." He stated honestly and Naruto's blue eyes widened. He then sat up a little and pushed Kiba back.

"Kiba, I don't want another baby."

"Or is it you don't want _my_ baby?" The messy haired man had a sad look on his face.

"No. It's not that, I already have one kid to take care of I can't handle two." The blond laced his fingers through his blond locks; the man sighed and then smiled.

"It's fine. Sorry I asked." Kiba kissed down the man's tanned neck and Naruto still looked at little confused and nervous about what the man asked.

Was it that he didn't want to have Kiba's baby or was it because of something else?

* * *

Sasuke drove the car and from time to time he would look back at his child who was in the backseat. He looked liked him when he was little, he couldn't believe he and Naruto made such an adorable child.

'Hm...I wonder what position we were in when he was conceived?' Sasuke had a lost look on his face, trying to remember all the times he and Naruto had sex; he remembered all the times so clearly, he couldn't exactly forget. Naruto was so damn amazing when they made love.

"Sasuke-san, is there something on my face?" The boy suddenly asked and the raven noticed he had been staring at his child when he stopped at a red light.

"No." The man shook his head.

"So why are you looking at me?" The boy asked, tilting his head to the side.

"You're really adorable that's why. I'm happy that I have you in my life now." A smile crept onto his pale face and the boy in the backseat grinned like his mother.

"I'm happy too, can you take me to school next Monday?" The child beamed.

"Sure." The man nodded.

"Great 'cause I want to show all the kids in my class _my_ daddy, they always tease me about not having one but now I do!" The child looked very excited and Sasuke was happy that his child still loved him even though he hadn't been in his life for five years. "I wish me, you and mommy could be a family." The child puffed out his cheeks and Sasuke gripped the steering wheel; he could only imagine the things that Kiba was doing to his dobe right now.

"Me too but don't worry it'll happen soon, I promise you that." He stated and the child smiled softly. "I'm never gonna let anyone take you or Naruto away from me again." He gritted through his teeth.

* * *

Hisa held his father's hand after they got out of the car and looked around in awe at the front entrance of the mansion. The gates protecting the home were made of shiny black stone and the mansion made of polished white rock. Marble statues stood tall and mighty by the entrance and he couldn't seem to take his eyes off the brilliant details on them.

"You live here?" He boy asked in disbelief.

"Yeah..but I'll be getting my own house soon." Sasuke pulled his son along and then pulled his house keys out of his pocket, he unlocked the mansion door and soon it opened with a creak.

"Whoa!" When they entered the place the child look up at the high ceilings and spiral staircase leading to other floors. "No way, you can't live here. It's so big, it looks like a museum." The boy walked away from his father and looked at pricey vases and pictures that were framed on the wall.

"Is that you?" He turned and looked at his father as he pointed to a picture.

"Yeah, I was ten then." Sasuke put his keys in the small basket near the entrance.

"It looks like me." The boy tried to look at it better by stepping on a small stool near the wall; it wobbled and his foot accidentally knocked over a vase, making it shatter on the floor. "Oops, I'm sorry!" He jumped down and Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's fine."

"Sasuke-sama, welcome back." A maid greeted him.

"Um…if it's not too much trouble, could you clean this up? My son accidentally knocked it over." He looked at the maid with a stoic face; the lady then looked at the child that stood behind his father and her eyes widened.

"Yes. Right away." She hurried away to get the broom.

"I didn't mean to do that." The boy pouted and his father ruffled his hair.

"It's fine really, don't worry about it." Sasuke reassured; when they reached the huge living room Hisa sat down on the couch and his father told him he'd be right back before walking out.

The boy looked around astonished for a while until his father returned. "This is my son..Akihisa," He gestured his hands towards the child on the couch and the woman's face lit up.

"Kyaah! You're adorable!" Mikoto ran over to the child and the boy's eyes widened. She stared at him and then looked at Sasuke. "Yup, he's yours, aw you're so cute!" She hugged the child and Hisa gasped.

"Um…who are you?" The child muffled into her chest.

"Oh. Right." The woman blushed bashfully and stood up straight. "I'm your grandmother Mikoto Uchiha, it's very nice meet you Aki."

He then jumped up. "You're my grandma!" He hugged her and she looked stunned. "Wah, you smell good! Like sweets!" He nuzzled his face in the woman's dress and she blushed.

"Thank you."

"I heard Sasuke's kid was here!" Kagami came running into the living room, panting. The man has short, black, untidy hair with dark eyes and pale skin. He wore a black sweater vest, a white dress shirt underneath it and black black dress shoes with black pants.

He then spotted a boy with scuffy hair and blue eyes standing next to his mother. "Whoa! It's like a little Sasuke." The man walked up to the child and stared at his face in awe.

Hisa back up a little and looked at his father with nervous baby blue eyes; he always had been a shy kid. "Hey little guy, I'm your uncle, Kagami Uchiha." The man kneeled down to the boy's level and the child held his hand out.

"Hi." He mumbled and the man shook it.

"He's cute, nothing like Sasuke when he was little." Kagami joked, earning a glare from his little brother. "Chill out bro." He waved Sasuke off and the pale man rolled his eyes.

"Is Itachi here?" Sasuke seethed that name.

"Yeah." The raven's older brother nodded, and as if on cue a tall man with long hair tied into a ponytail walked into the living room with his hands in his pockets.

"Look aniki isn't he cute?" Kagami grabbed the child's hand and placed him in front of him so Itachi could stare him down and give his opinion. Which is not something to look forward to.

Sasuke put his foot out when Itachi began making his way over to the child in hopes of tripping him but instead the man stepped on his foot; Sasuke gasped and winced. "Fuck! Itachi!" Mikoto then slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Sasu-chan, watch your mouth! There's a child here." Mikoto said sternly and he whimpered, holding his foot.

"Otouto you might want to keep your foot away from me, you never know what could happen to it while you're sleeping." The man smirked and his little brother trembled with anger.

Akihisa looked up at the man who wore a crisp suit along with dress shoes; he looked like a very well put together person but he could tell maybe there were a few screws loose.

Itachi then kneeled down to the child's leave and Hisa gulped. "Hm?" The man tilted his head to the side. His eyes were dark and almost cold. "So you're my little brother's seed, well I can't say I like you but then again I don't want to torture you." He smiled chillingly and the boy gave a small nod before hiding behind Kagami's leg.

"…Sadist." Hisa whispered but Kagami heard him.

"He thinks you're a sadist aniki." The man looked at his brother with a frown on his face. "See, this is why kids hate you and want to stay far away from you." Itachi shrugged and stood up before making his way out of the living room.

"So that's it, you're just leaving?" Everyone's eyes widened and they looked at the boy. "I'm your nephew, you could at least try to get to know me!" He tightened his fists and Itachi stopped in his tracks before turning around.

"How old are you?"

"Five." Hisa folded his arms across his chest.

"Well you talk every well for a five year old I'll give you that.. how is your uncle Kyuubi hn?" He questioned and the child furrowed his brows.

"He's fine, why?" The child replied.

"Just asking. I'll take my leave now." Itachi tightened his tie and walked out of the living room.

"You see mom. I told you there was something wrong with that one!" Sasuke shouted hysterically and his mother sighed, placing her hand on her cheek.

"Sasu-chan, there's nothing wrong with him, he's just different."

"Different my ass." He grumbled and the woman laced her finger through her long raven hair.

"Where's father?" Kagami looked at his mother.

"Ah, he's still at the office, he'll be home in a little while but until then," She looked at the small Uzumaki and held her hand out. "Would you like to come get some cake with me?"

"Yes!" Hisa ran over and grabbed the woman's hand and she pulled him along. Sasuke sat down on the couch and his brother plucked his forehead, he groaned and swatted that hand away.

"Nii-san stop!" Sasuke kept hitting his brother's hand away but the man kept provoking him. He kicked the man's leg and Kagami glared before jumping on his little brother.

* * *

It was now 3:00 in the afternoon and Sasuke had returned his son with his mother after spending the whole morning and afternoon letting the child get to know his grandparents and uncle, Kagami.

Naruto came down the steps and spotted his son sitting on the living room couch watching tv.

"Hisa, how did things go?" He asked, pulling a shirt over his head and shaking out his wet hair.

The boy grinned and looked at his mother. "I got to know everyone but uncle Itachi didn't like me." He pouted and Naruto sighed, flopping down on the couch next to his son.

"Don't worry about him. He doesn't really like anybody... I think." Naruto tapped his finger on his chin.

"He asked me about uncle Kyuubi though." The raven looked up at his mother with baby blue eyes.

Naruto's eyes then widened. "H-He asked about Kyuu?"

"Yeah, he asked me how he was doing?" The boy looked at the tv and the blond raised an eyebrow. "And grandpa tried to change my name too because he didn't like it, he also told me to tell you you're a horrible name picker." The boy grumbled the last part of his sentence.

Naruto blushed a little. "Huh, so Fugaku-san thinks he can do better?" He folded his arms across his chest.

"Oh, Hisa we're gonna go shopping in a little while." Naruto smiled and his son nodded. "So be dressed around seven." Naruto got up after ruffling the boy's hair and the child nodded.

Naruto walked into the kitchen and sighed heavily.

His brother, Kyuubi Uzumaki wasn't very fond of Itachi Uchiha or rather they had _history_. When Kyuubi was seventeen Itachi tricked his into sleeping with him; well that's how Kyuubi put it.

Itachi told him he loved him and said everything Kyuubi wanted to hear, Kyuubi felt loved and of course fell for his charm but a few weeks after that one night Kyuubi found out he was pregnant with the Uchiha's child.

He never told Itachi because when he went back to school the Uchiha was nothing but cruel to him, he pretended nothing happened between the two of them which scarred Kyuubi's heart. He got rid of the child because he was too scared to tell his over-protective father Minato and mother Kushina. So Itachi knew nothing about him being pregnant and he was never going to tell him; it was his and Naruto's secret.

Of course when Naruto found out he freaked but he promised his brother Kyuubi he'd never tell anybody.

Naruto grabbed the phone off the kitchen counter and dialed his boyfriend's phone number.

"Yo, Naruto?" The man answered.

"I need you to come get me from the super market today. Can you be there around nine?"

"Yeah… Okay." The man one the other end nodded and Naruto smiled before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone.

Naruto rested his head on the table and exhaled his breath. He then let his eyes travel into the living room and stared at his son who was laughing at what was on tv. "I couldn't imagine my life without him." He smiled softly.

* * *

_**~Later that Night~**_

_**...**_

Naruto pushed a cart through the super market with Hisa walking beside him. "What should we get next?" Naruto turned to the snack aisle and his son grinned widely.

"Marshmallow treats!" The child cheered and Naruto nodded.

"But not too much, only one box." The blond said sternly and his son pouted before hesitantly nodding his head.

"Okay, maybe two." He saw the sad look on the child's face and Hisa ran to the shelf to grabbed his favorite treats.

* * *

Naruto had finished shopping and they had everything they needed for the house, he pulled his phone out and called Kiba who was supposed to be there but he was no where to be seen and it was dark. "Where are you?" Naruto asked with an attitude.

_"Naruto?"_

"Shikamaru, where's Kiba?" He growled and the man yawned.

_"He's drunk right now, why?"_ Naruto's eye twitched and he tightened his fists.

"Oh nothing. Tell Kiba I'll kill him tomorrow." He gritted through his teeth.

_"Got it."_ After that was said the man hung up; Naruto sighed and looked at his son who was shivering from the cold weather. The blond stood by a cart full of bags and then picked up his child.

"You cold?" He asked and the child nodded, his teeth chattering.

The blond's phone then started ringing and he answered it. "Yes?"

_"Naruto, I called to talk to my son."_ He heard Sasuke's and smiled inwardly; he missed that voice. It was so soothing and sexy at the same time.

"We're out right now." Naruto stated and the raven cocked an eyebrow.

_"Where?"_

"The supermarket." Sasuke nodded but he could hear a bit of distress in the blond's voice; like maybe something was wrong.

_"What market?"_

"Konoha mart." Naruto replied, rubbing his cold child's head.

_"Okay, stay there."_ The line suddenly went dead and Naruto's mouth gaped.

'That teme just hung up on me!' He clenched his teeth and Hisa whimpered, nuzzling his face in the blond's neck.

* * *

Naruto tapped his foot impatiently. 'Is that teme trying to play a prank on me?' He was already angry that Kiba decided to get drunk and not come get him but now Hisa was cold and Naruto was fuming.

A car then pulled up in front of the super market and Sasuke rushed out; when he was the mother of his child, holding his son. "You came to get me?" Naruto's blue eyes widened when the raven rushed over to him. He looked the slim blond up and down, Naruto wore a pair of tight jeans along with a baby blue sweater and shin high boots on his feet.

Damn he looked hot!

"Yeah. You sounded worried so I figured something was wrong." He grabbed Hisa from the blond and the boy rested his head on the man's shoulder.

"Daddy?" He mumbled and Sasuke's eyes widened; that was the first time the boy called him daddy.

"Yeah it's me." He turned around and made his way towards the car; the child was freezing so he hurriedly put him in the car. He buckled him and Hisa sniffled. "Wow you're cold," He caressed the boy's pale cheek and his son whined.

The man then closed the car door and opened up the trunk so Naruto could put the stuff in. "You could have asked me to come get you, dobe." The blond puffed out his cheeks.

"I didn't want to trouble you."

"It's no trouble Naruto, you're mine and I'd love to take car of you." He said smoothly as they both put bags in the trunk; Naruto's face turned bright red and Sasuke closed the trunk when they finished.

"T-Thank you." The Uzumaki muttered and the raven smiled, walking up to the short blond.

"You were cold too weren't you?" Naruto's nose was red and Sasuke kissed the tip of it.

"Don't be weird." The blond rolled his eyes and Sasuke smirked. "I can take of myself." He scoffed and made his way around to the passenger's side and getting in before buckling himself in.

"Why does he have to be so cute?" Sasuke walked around to the driver's side and got in.

* * *

"So where was your boyfriend tonight?" Sasuke snorted smartly as he drove the car.

Naruto leaned his head up against the window and sighed. "He went out drinking with his friends."

"And that's the kind of man you want to be with, he didn't even make sure you got home safe." Sasuke tightened his grip on the steering wheel, Naruto bit his bottom lip nervously.

"No, he's not always like this but sometimes..."

"Naruto, he's immature."

"I know that! But…he helped me out a lot in a past so-"

The car then stopped at a red light. "You think you owe him something?"

Naruto laced his fingers through his hair and his eyes saddened.

"Yeah, I guess that's why I put up with it."

"You don't owe him anything if he decided on his own to help you, he shouldn't expect anything in return from you." Sasuke felt his anger building up.

"But-"

"You see him," The Uchiha turned and looked back at his sleeping soon; Naruto gulped and looked back at his child and tears streamed down his face. "That's the only thing that matters, not some immature guy who can't even take care of himself."

"I know but… I can't do it alone." Naruto sniffled and the raven ruffled his hair.

"You don't have to, I'm not going anywhere and my parents want to be there too." Naruto smiled and the pale man wiped his tears away.

"Kiba is very irresponsible and this isn't the first time he's done this… I think I'll break it off with him."

Sasuke then smirked and the blond looked at him with narrowed blue eyes. "But that doesn't mean yes I'll be with you." He groaned and Sasuke huffed his breath.

"Well as long as you're not with anyone besides me, I can deal with that."

"I heard your father tried to change his name." The Uzumaki pouted and the raven nodded. "I'm not good at picking out names, so when I named him it was the first name that popped into my brain."

"Well that explains a lot." Sasuke stepped on the gas peddle and the car went speeding onto the high way.

Naruto grinned widely and Sasuke's fore head formed a sweat drop. 'Damn, I wish I could have been there when he was born.'

* * *

Naruto stood by the front door of his house. "Thank you again." Sasuke finished helping Naruto take the shopping bags in the house and Hisa stood beside his mother.

"Can daddy stay over?" He looked up at his mother with the puppy dog face.

"Um-"

"I'll stay over another time okay, your mother looks tired." Sasuke kneeled down and the boy frowned.

"Okay." There was a disappointed tone in the child's voice. "I'll miss you daddy." The boy hugged him and a smile spread across the raven's face; Naruto smiled, looking at the sight.

"I'll miss you too." The Uchiha kissed his forehead.

"Don't forget you promised to take me to school too." He muffled and his father nodded before standing up and looking at the blond.

"Hun, go get ready for a bath." Naruto said to his son; the child puffed out his cheeks and turned around, running through the living room and up the steps.

"I guess I'll see ya." Sasuke turned on his heels and the Uzumaki grabbed hold of his shirt. He looked back at the man with dark onyx eyes and Naruto blushed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sasuke." He looked at the man with alluring blue eyes and the Uchiha raised an eyebrow. "You promised to take him to the playground remember hehe!"

Sasuke's eyes then widened. "Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me, I almost forgot." The Uzumaki then let go of his shirt and the raven gave a palm wave and made his way back to his car. Naruto walked into his house and closed the door before placing his hand on his chest; he could feel his heart pounding hard. It almost hurt.

'I guess I still love that guy…'

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

_**Usami-sensei: Now I'm gonna to watch Toonami, sorry for taking forever to update this. Review for more Ja Ne ^0^**_


	4. Mistakes All Over Again, Think first!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still don't own jack shit but I can still write pervy stories hehe (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)

**Usami-sensei: Trying my best to update everything -o-**

* * *

Naruto rushed down the steps, dressed a pair of skinny jeans and a tight, black v-neck shirt; when he reached the door he looked out the peep hole and groaned when he saw who it was.

He opened the door with an attitude and Kiba smiled, weakly. "Naruto, I totally forgot about last night. I'm sorry!" He looked at the blonde meaningfully; the blond then walked out of his house and closed the door.

"Really… Kiba you know.. just because you apologize doesn't make it okay." Naruto held his hands on his hips and the browned haired man's eyes saddened.

"I know but-"

"Kiba.. if you feel like you're tied down to me then-"

The man then stepped forward. "I don't feel that way… I just really wanted to go out drinking." He whined, childishly and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"So why didn't you call me to let me know you couldn't make it?" The Uzumaki questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"I don't know." He mumbled and Naruto sighed, lacing his fingers through his golden locks.

"We're done."

"Huh?"

"I said, we're done. It's over, I'm breaking up with you." Naruto glared at him and Kiba gulped.

"It wasn't that bad." He grabbed the blonde's hand and Naruto's blue eyes narrowed.

"Because of you Hisa is sick, I don't mind us being friends but in a relationship, no, I can't deal with you."

"You're taking care of him by yourself?" An eyebrow arched, he was hoping that he would at least be able to come in and maybe _sexually_ persuade Naruto not to break up with him.

The blonde then rolled his eyes, "I called his father, he's on his way here so… you don't have to help me." He pulled his hand out of the man's gasp before turning on his heels and grabbing the door handle.

"Wait! You can't break up with me like this, I've spent so much time taking of you and_ that_ kid." Naruto felt his anger boiling up. Did he just say _that_ kid?

He turned around and smacked Kiba across the face. "That kid happens to be my son! If that's how you felt you didn't have to stay with me!" Kiba rubbed his cheek, clenching his teeth.

"He may not mean anything to you but… he means the world to me." He seethed and the brown haired man growled, inwardly, tightening his fist.

He suddenly grabbed the blonde by his arm, harshly and Naruto winced. "You can't break up with me, I didn't mean it like that!" He yelled and Naruto flinched at the tone of voice. Kiba kept squeezing his arm harder and harder with each grip.

"Ow Kiba let go." He struggled, trying to pull his arm out of the man's clutches.

"No. It's always like this with you.. why? So, the kid got sick that doesn't mean you have to break up with me." He got closer to the Uzumaki and Naruto gulped, stepping back.

"I've always done my best to make you happy so why? Is it because of… him?" Naruto averted his eyes and looked away from Kiba. "It's his father isn't it, you still love him, don't you?" Kiba gritted through his canine like teeth. "I could see it. From the moment he stepped foot in this house, the way you smiled at him…" Kiba tightened his grip and the Uzumaki's face cringed, slightly.

"K-Kiba! You're hurting me!" He whimpered; Kiba noticed how hard he holding Naruto's arm and hesitantly let go, taking a deep breath.

'Don't hurt him, don't hurt him.'

"I'm sorry… I'll leave if that's what you want." His bangs covered his eyes and he made his way back to his car.

Naruto wiped his teary eyes and ran back in the house; he closed the door behind him and looked at his arm. "Ow…" He rubbed his arm that now had a red mark on it and sniffled. He had never seen Kiba get that mad before.

He made his way over to the couch and sat down. "It hurts." He stared at the bruise and exhaled the breath he didn't know he had been holding in.

_'Naruto, you know I'd never hurt you.'_

The blonde smiled, remembering those words Sasuke said to him back in high school. He always protected him and never hurt him, he could see Kiba was about to do something really violent but took a deep breath to hold back his anger. 'I want to see him.' He closed his eyes and clutched his arm with tears dripping down his face.

The door bell then rang and he got up to answer it. He wiped his eyes and opened the door, expecting it to be Kiba trying to come back and explain himself but I wasn't, it was Sasuke standing there, waving with a small smile on his pale face.

Sasuke looked confused, wondering why Naruto looked like he had been crying. "Naruto?" He strolled up to the slim blonde and Naruto practically jumped in his arms; he looked stunned but then smirked.

The Uzumaki started crying and an eyebrow rose. "Why didn't you get here sooner, teme!" He sobbed and the raven hugged him tight, nuzzling his nose in the blonde's golden locks and Naruto cried into his chest.

He didn't know what happened but he would hurt whoever made his dobe cry like this. The Uchiha pulled away from the hug and cupped Naruto's whiskered cheeks. "What happened, Naruto?" He looked into those baby blue eyes with midnight colored ones.

Naruto wiped his eyes and sniffled. "Naruto." The pale Uchiha grabbed his arm and the blonde winced.

"Itai!" He flinched and the raven drew back, loosening his grip on the blonde's arm.

"Who did this?" He examined Naruto's arm and felt his anger boiling up when he saw a huge red mark on the inside of it arm.

The blonde bite down on his bottom lip and pulled his arm away from Sasuke. "Nobody." He muttered and the Uchiha grabbed Naruto's hand, pulling him into the house and closed the door behind them.

"Naruto, that didn't happen by it self... was it Kiba?" He made Naruto face him and the blue eyed man clenched his teeth.

* * *

Hisa coughed, lying in bed with the covers pulled up to his chest. "Momma?" His half lidded blue eyes looked around and his breath got heavy. "Momma, momma, momma!" He whined out but his voice only sounded like a whisper.

He sat up and looked around his room but he didn't see Naruto anywhere. "Momma." He cried, rubbing his eyes. The raven haired boy got out of bed and stumbled, trying to walk because he was dizzy. His head felt hot and he had a little head ache.

"Momma?" He opened his room door and stood in the hallway, looking around. He then ran down the hallway to the bathroom and opened the door but his mother wasn't there; so he ran down the hallway to his mother's room but he didn't find Naruto in there either.

The child's small hands grip his thermal pajama bottoms and tears dripped down his face. He wore Scooby doo printed thermal pajamas and wore warm white socks on his feet, his pale face was slightly red and he whimpered all the way down the hallway.

"I'll kick his ass!" He heard shouting down stairs and stopped at the top of the staircase.

"Please don't. It's fine."

"No it's not Naruto! Kiba obviously doesn't know how to control his anger, so why don't I teach him a lesson, I'll kill him!"

'Dog-man… hurt momma?' The child puffed out his cheeks and wiped his teary eyes.

He placed one foot on a step and looked over the staircase railing. The child could see Sasuke bandaging his mother's wrist and his mother blushing. He really hoped his mother and father would get together so they could be a family.

His breath lagged and he felt dizzy as he continued walking. "M-momma." He whined again but this time Naruto heard him. The blonde got up and turned around, he saw his child staring at him with drowsy eyes and a slightly red face. Probably from his fever.

"What's wrong baby?" He rushed over to the steps and Hisa jumped into his mother's arms.

Sasuke smiled, looking at the sight. "I-I… breathe…" He panted out and Naruto looked confused, cocking an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Can't… breathe…" He finally got it out and the blonde rushed him over to the couch with wide eyes.

"Here take him." Naruto put Hisa in his father's arms; Sasuke held him close to his chest and rubbed his head.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked, trying to calm his son who was breathing irregularly.

"He's having an asthma attack, I'm gonna go get his inhaler." Naruto ran into the kitchen and looked through the cabinet for the child's inhaler. He always kept three around the house so no matter where he was he would have one near him; Hisa's asthma attacks were expected during the times he got colds.

"It's okay breathe with daddy." Sasuke rubbed his head, soothingly and Hisa took a deep breath. "Breathe, it's okay… do it slowly." The boy had his head on his father's chest so he could hear his breathing patterns; he tried to do the same but ended up having a coughing fit.

"Breathe with me." He kissed his forehead and his son closed his eyes, clutching the man's shirt and began wheezing.

Naruto ran back into the living room and over to the couch, sitting down beside the two before taking the cap off the inhaler and putting it to his son's mouth. "Breathe Hisa, it's okay." His mother stroked his head and he opened his mouth so the end of the inhaler was in his mouth.

Naruto then pushed down on the top and Hisa took in the air-like oxygen that flowed into his mouth. "Two more." The blonde said and Hisa nodded, taking in two more pumps but still wheezing a little.

Sasuke sighed when his son's breathing started coming back and Naruto held his chest. "You really know this stuff." The Uchiha rocked the child in his arms and his blonde dobe shook his head.

"It scares me when that happens."

He then felt a hand ruffle his golden hair. "You did well."

"Thanks." Naruto got up and held his arms out. "I'll take him back to his bed, I don't want you to get sick." He stated and the man rolled his dark eyes.

"I don't mind getting sick." He replied. Naruto then opened his mouth to protest but his son spoke up instead, still clutching Sasuke's shirt.

"I want daddy… to take me… to my bed." He breathed out with his eyes closed. Sasuke smirked and Naruto huffed his breath, folding his arms across his chest.

"Fine." He sat down and Sasuke smiled, circling the couch and making his way up the staircase with his child in his strong arms.

* * *

Sasuke laid his son down in his bed and covered him up, after giving him a peck on the forehead he turned around to leave but his shirt was pulled. "Daddy." The child whimpered and Sasuke turned around to see what was wrong with his child.

"Hm?"

Akihisa opened his eyes and pleaded, "Please stay here, don't leave tonight."

Sasuke then took a seat beside the drowsy boy. "I don't know if your mother would want that." He slouched, letting out an audible sigh.

"But… I don't want momma to be alone."

"…I'll try to convince him but you little man, should get some sleep, okay?" He looked at the boy, sternly and his son nodded, drifting to sleep. Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck, getting up and made his way out the room; when he made it into the hallway he closed the door behind him a little.

"You can stay." Naruto who leaned on the wall by his son's room said, eying the raven.

Sasuke looked at the blond with a smirk forming on his face. "Ah, don't want me leaving too soon huh?" He leered and Naruto waved him off.

"That's not it. I heard what he asked in there so… if he wants you stay that bad then you don't have to leave." The Uzumaki puffed out his cheeks and Sasuke pumped his fist in the air.

"I guess I'll stay then." He turned and looked down the hallway. "Can I see you're room?" Naruto's blue eyes then narrowed.

"Aha. Nice try." He held his hands on his hips as he walked passed the pale man and Sasuke scowled. God, Naruto was so tempting; his ass looked so delicious in those jeans too and his hips.. whoa, he stopped himself there or he'd get a noticeable hard on.

"C'mon, I'll make us something to eat." Naruto stopped mid stride and Sasuke put his hands in his pockets, following behind the blue eyed beauty.

* * *

**-Later That Night-**

"So… now we're caught up on each others lives." Naruto grinned, sheepishly and Sasuke leaned back against the couch.

"I can't believe your father still hates me." The Uchiha looked astonished and Naruto giggled. "It's been five years, what have I done?" He gritted through his clenched.

"As he put it, you broke your promise."

"That is?"

"That you wouldn't lay finger on me, but with Hisa as proof.. you did not keep your promise." Naruto's forehead formed a sweat drop and Sasuke rubbed his temples.

"Why is it always me, why doesn't he hate Itachi?" The raven tightened his fists and Naruto rubbed his chin.

"Well Kyuubi and Itachi's relationship was kept a secret, so he has nothing against your brother hehe!"

Sasuke then turned his head and locked eyes with the blonde. "Naruto, will you take me back?"

Naruto's eyes widened because he was caught off guard. "Huh?"

"You heard me." Sasuke spat out and Naruto gulped, letting out the breath he was holding in; he then noticed the Uchiha got closer to him and his voice got caught in his throat. He missed looking into those dark eyes, seeing that pale, toned body and playing with his silky jet-black hair.

Sasuke then leaned in closer and captured the blonde's plump, pink lips. God, he missed this feeling so much; Naruto felt like he was melting and kissed back. He moved closer to the Uchiha and placed his hand on the back of his neck, bringing him so close that their bodies pressed together.

He whined at the taste of Sasuke's mouth. He didn't want to stop.

The dark eyed man tangled his fingers in those golden locks and opened his mouth to deepen their kiss, which was enough to make Naruto Uzumaki lose his mind. How could he go so long without these lips?

Sasuke's tongue darted into his small mouth and Naruto mewled at the feeling of Sasuke's tongue twisting around his and licking all the places in his warm cavern. The man then tugged at the Uzumaki's shirt and broke apart so he could pull it over his head.

Naruto was blushing all shades of pink, trying to cover himself as the Uchiha stared at him. "Stop looking like that, pervert."

"Naruto, I haven't seen you like this in years." He leaned forward.

"But still.. my body's not the same, I had a baby you know." He pouted his lips and Sasuke cupped his face.

"You still look beautiful... it doesn't even look like you had a baby. Besides it was my baby you birthed." The raven rubbed Naruto's flat stomach. It looked normal but Naruto still felt self-conscious about it.

"Fine." Sasuke took off his shirt too, messing up his hair as he did so.

Naruto blushed up to his ears, looking at the Uchiha.

"Now we're even." The blonde was mesmerized by the toned body he hadn't seen in years. Sasuke's muscles were toned and flexed when he stretched, yet he had a slender build.

Naruto swallowed hard and a teasing smirk spread across the Uchiha's, which still ticked him off. "Teme.." He seethed, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling Sasuke down on top of him; the raven kissed him hungrily this time and his pale hand roamed the smaller man's chest, pinching his perked nipples. "Mhh…" The blue eyed Uzumaki stifled a moan and Sasuke chuckled, earning a glare from the blonde dobe.

Their tongues twisted and slurped around in each others mouth as they panted. The Uchiha then pried the slim blonde's legs apart and grinded his hips against his, causing the blonde to yelp into his mouth; they needed more friction. No. Sasuke wanted to be inside the Uzumaki.

Naruto tangled his fingers in Sasuke's jet-black hair and opened his mouth even more. Making the kiss sloppier but they didn't care. It felt amazing.

He felt the Uchiha's hands unbuttoned and unzip his pants before his baby blue eyes widened. "Wait!" He sat up, placing his hands firmly on the raven's shoulders and one of the Uchiha's eyebrows rose in confusion.

"Maybe we shouldn't." He panted, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. His face was flushed red and his golden blonde hair was messy.

"Why?" Sasuke kissed down his neck and Naruto bit down on his bottom lip to hold back a moan.

"Hisa is sleeping right now and… we just shouldn't." He stammered and the raven sucking on his neck rolled his eyes. "I mean what if he wakes up?" Naruto bucked his hips when the raven sucked on a certain spot on his tanned neck which was sensitive.

"He's fine." The father of his child muffled into his neck.

"But-"

Sasuke then gave him a peck on the lips and Naruto looked at him with shimmering blue eyes. "He's fine, if he wakes up we'll stop." Sasuke mused and the blonde puffed out his cheeks.

"But it won't be that easy to stop." He mumbled and the raven chuckled.

"You need to relax." Sasuke pushed him down onto the couch and Naruto pushed him up once again, causing the man to groan in dismay.

"Um… can we at least go up to the bedroom?" The small blonde wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's neck, pouting his plump lips and the man smirk, picking the blond up in his arms.

"Sure. Anything you want." He walked around the couch and made his way up the steps with Naruto in his arms.

* * *

Hisa was sound asleep through the whole night. He didn't even wake up when he heard his mother screaming in pleasure because of how good his father was fucking him into the mattress. That's how sick he was, but his parents were glad he wasn't awake because he probably would have been frightened by those sinful sounds that soaked though the walls.

* * *

**-Next Morning-**

Naruto woke up with the sheets covering him from the waist down; the sun lit the room that morning and he grumbled something, turning over.

Sasuke leaned on the door frame, dressed in a white dress shirt that had a few buttons undone at the top with a pair of perfect fitting denim jeans. His jet-black hair was damp from the shower he had that morning and smirk plastered his pale face; he loved how well he messed _his_ Naruto up last night, actually all night, wait they actually stopped somewhere around four in the morning.

Naruto felt the bed dip in because Sasuke sat down and cracked one eye open. "Good morning."

The blonde opened both his drowsy blue eyes and looked at the Uchiha. "Good morning." He blushed, rubbing his sore throat, his voice was so horse and the raven snickered.

"What time is it?" He sat up and the covers pooled in his lap.

"Ten, why?"

Naruto's eyes then widened. "Oh, I need to feed-"

"Don't worry, I took care my son. He ate." Sasuke smiled in triumph and Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "We also took a bath together this morning." He finished and the blonde looked stunned. Sasuke really did sound like a good father already.

"Oh." He was kind of disappointed because he wanted to take a bath Hisa but Sasuke did miss out on five years.

Sasuke then got up and reached in the small trash can in Naruto's room. Which was very nice; the perks of having a doctor for a dad.

The walls were solid white and the tanned hard wood floors were polished, his bed was king size for him and Hisa, just in case the boy felt like crawling into his bed at night and that happened a lot. He had two big clean white dressers with a night stand beside his bed, that held condoms and such in it.

A nice flat screen TV mounted to the wall and the windows viewed over the driver way.

The Uchiha took a deep breath and showed Naruto the last condom they used this morning. "What?" He had an odd look on his face, tilting his head to the side.

Sasuke coughed, awkwardly and stretched it showing a big hole, meaning it broke but he didn't know until they were done. "What the hell, when did that happen?" Naruto wrapped the sheet around his waist and got out of bed.

His chest and neck were covered with hickies and his golden blonde hair was a messy but adorable. "Um…" The Uchiha started but Naruto interrupted him by putting his hand up.

"Sasuke please, please tell me you did find it like that after…" The Uzumaki's face flushed red and Sasuke scratched his head. "You know."

"Well when I checked it after we were done and you were asleep… it was broken." He muttered the last part and Naruto's face paled.

His mouth gaped and he punched the Uchiha on the arm. "Itai! What was that for?!" He growled, rubbing his abused arm.

"If only I hadn't." He lowered himself down to the floor and covered his face with his hands. "This all your fault, teme!"

"All _my_ fault. You had some fault in this too." Sasuke folded his arms across his chest, defensively and Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Okay wait… did I get my birth control shot this month?" He tried to think back to his last doctor visit. "Oh I don't remember!" He whimpered, lowering his head. Sasuke had a emotionless expression on his face as he laced his fingers through his wet, silky hair.

"I will punch you." He hissed and the pale man laughed, nervously.

"It's not funny. None of this is funny, what if I get pregnant again?" Naruto laced his fingers through his hair, stressfully.

The man then shrugged. "So, then we'll have two kids."

"I don't want two kids!" He got up and scrunched up his nose, cutely with his arms folded across his chest and the Uchiha licked it.

"I am gonna kill you. You did this on purpose, didn't you?" Naruto seethed, furrowing his brows while rubbing his nose and Sasuke tried to calm him, by rubbing his back.

"I swear I didn't. I don't want you to have another kid either… well at least not this soon." He grumbled and Naruto stormed out the room and down the hallway to the bathroom before slamming the door shut. Sasuke soon came strolling down the hallway and knocked on the door.

"C'mon, Naruto." He called out but got no answer. "You're fine, it only broke one time which was the last."

"Shut up! I don't wanna have another baby!" He heard the blonde crying and frowned. He hated hearing Naruto cry.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" His body stiffened and he turned to face his son who was looking up at him curious blue eyes. "Is mommy sad?" He tilted his head to the side, holding a juice box in his small hand.

"No. Mommy's fine, he's just tired. Let's go wait for him down stairs okay." He smiled, looking down at his son and Hisa nodded, grinning, widely.

He then held his arms up. "Carry me." The child made the puppy dog face and Sasuke complied, picking the child up and carrying him down the steps. He was glad the boy was feeling better but he still had a slight cough though.

* * *

Naruto turned on the shower water and got in with shaky legs. He hadn't felt like this in a long time; the feeling that he might get pregnant overwhelmed him and he couldn't stop quivering.

He let the water run over his body and sat down. He closed his eyes and opened his legs, nervously. 'Calm down, it was just one time.' He let his hand travel down toward his puckered hole and slowly, slipped his finger inside, grunting a little. Sasuke's semen then came dripping out and his mouth gaped. "Oh fuck! He came inside!" He cried, kicking his legs.

* * *

"Oh, daddy?"

"Hm?"

"I told grandpa that you and my mommy were together and that we're family now, so he said he wants to see you when we all come visit." The boy had the most innocent smiled on his face.

Were they back together? Naruto never answered him but they did have sex but then again that doesn't mean anything. So simply you could think of it as just hooking up; that made Sasuke Uchiha very upset, he didn't want it to be a hook up.

Sasuke's eyes suddenly widened with shock when he thought about what his child had said to him. "Why would you do that?!" He asked, hysterically, putting the child down when they reach the down stairs and Hisa eyes welled up with tears because his father yelled at him.

"I'm sorry. I thought I could." He sniffled.

"No, no, it's not your fault. It's fine, I'm sorry." Hisa smiled again when his father ruffled his hair and sat down in front of the TV to play with his blocks.

Sasuke rubbed his temples, pacing back and forth in the living room. '_Minato-san, I'm sorry for impregnating your son_- oooh no, that's not gonna work!' He now had two things to stress about. Naruto maybe being pregnant, again and Minato AND Kyuubi interrogating him.

Naruto filled him in on how Kyuubi lives with his parents so he knew he would be in trouble now. Not to mention Kyuubi is is very over-protective of his little brother just like his father Minato.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**Usami-sensei: Oh Naru-chan please don't be preggers again! T-T Well... find out next time **  
**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)**


	5. Kyuubi Uzumaki The Firecracker?

**Disclaimer:** No... sadly I don't own anything but maybe... I can talk Kishimoto into sharing rights, Aha! Japan here I come!

**Usami-sensei: I promise you'll get some lemons soon ^0^**

* * *

The store that day had been really busy but now things were starting to slow down and Naruto was happy about that. He was dressed a pair of tight black jeans with a dark blue, collared sweater that buttoned down along with a work vest over top of it.

He leaned his forearm on the register-counter beside his co-worker Karin who is also one of his good friends. "So are you two like back together now?" The red head put her hair up in a bun and Naruto gazed at the cell phone in his hand, chewing on some bubble gum.

A song played through out the store and Karin bobbed her head.

_**'We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight, I wanna show you all the finer things in life. So just forget about the world, we're young tonight, I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya...'**_

"Yeah, of course!" He arched an eyebrow, looking at her and she stared at him, curiously, messing with her finger nails. He discussed everything with her and she was a good listener, he even told her about Sasuke.

"Does he know that, did you say _we're back together?_" The red head questioned and he put his phone in his vest pocket, thinking back to when he and Sasuke had sex three weeks ago.

"Well I may have whispered an _I love you_." He laughed, sheepishly and Karin huffed her breath. "But I need to tell you something else." Naruto laced his fingers through his hair, stressfully.

"What?"

"The last time he came over… we ended up…" Karin looked at him, knowingly and he blushed. "Having sex." The blue eyed man finished and her mouth gaped.

"How did you do that but didn't tell him you're back together?" The woman pinched the bridge of her nose and he puffed out his cheeks.

Naruto then picked up a box and grunted, holding it in his arms; Karin picked up another one and she and Naruto carried them to the back while talking. "I might be pregnant." He grumbled, making Karin's eyes widened with shock.

"Didn't you use a condom?"

"Yeah, but it broke. He didn't know until after the fact, I don't understand how it broke though." He whined, stacking the box on top of the one Karin put down.

"You know… if you were having just wild, rough sex that could have caused it to break."

Naruto blushed furiously, staring at her and she shrugged. "So… did you tell your parents?"

"No because I don't know if I am but I don't want to tell my father because he will probably be very upset about it and try to kill Sasuke. Besides I'm going to the doctors in a few days so I'll know then."

Karin shook her head, disbelievingly with her hands placed on her hips. "You'll have two kids, I couldn't get pregnant right now. I mean all your freedom will be gone and you'll to take care of kids all the time."

"If you are will you keep it?"

"Yes! I'd never do that!" He shouted with out hesitation and the woman put up her hands up in surrender.

Naruto rubbed his flat stomach and his eyebrows knitted together. He didn't want to have another baby and Karin was making it sound really scary; he had been stressing about it for three weeks now. "Have you talked to him?"

"Yeah but hasn't said anything about it. I think he's worried too."

"Why didn't you get a plan B?"

The blonde scratched his head and his baby blue eyes narrowed. "I think if it's meant to happen then it will and if it's not then it won't, I'm hoping it won't." He sighed, sitting down on a stool, crossing his legs. "He's been taking Hisa to school and buying him clothes-"

"Aw! He sounds so sweet, such good papa!" The red head squealed, shaking her head; Naruto rolled his eyes, pouting his lips.

"Better get ready for baby number two blondie." She joked and the blonde exhaled the breath he had been holding in.

"Maybe." He whimpered.

"Did I tell you," Naruto looked at her with wide eyes. "Some old guy came in asking for a weed-whacker to unclog his toilet." The woman laughed, covering her mouth and he chuckled. They always had a bunch of crazy elderly people that came into the hardware store asking for the most normal things for the weirdest situations.

"Wow. That's a new one." He scoffed.

He glanced over and saw Suigetsu stacking boxes in another aisle. "Sui, dude!" He called out and the man looked at him. "Come here sharky." He beckoned him over and the slim man held his hands in his pockets, walking over to the two. Suigetsu is a lean-built young man of average height, straight white hair with a light-blue tint to it and purple eyes. He has pointed teeth and one tooth sticks out of his mouth.

"What's up babe?"

"I heard that Karin made your mother sprain her ankle hehe!" Suigetsu scowled at the red head, biting her nails.

"Yeah, she did. Of course you know that my mother does not like Karin so she started screaming at her and Karin cussed her out, my mother ended up chasing her out the house and Karin _supposedly_ backed her car too far out of the driveway and she didn't see my mother so… yeah, her ankle is not good." He tapped his foot, staring at the woman.

"What?" She tried to look innocent and he put his hand in her face.

"Is Hisa at school?" He turned his attention to Naruto and the Uzumaki shook his head.

"He didn't have school today. I dropped him off at my parents' house, I'm gonna go get him after work."

"I heard about your first looove coming back into you life." He chimed with a small smirk on his face.

"Why is it I can't get over him, damn, it's like first love is never easy to let go but that same spark it still there. Nothing's changed." He ruffled his golden locks and the other two shrugged.

"It'll be hard for Hisa though, he might feel someway about the baby coming." Suigetsu mumbled and Naruto's head snapped. "Ah, I was ease dropping on your conversation a while ago, sorry." He chuckled, showing his pointy teeth and the Uzumaki took out his phone again.

"Yeah, I know. If I do have a baby that'll take time away from the him and Sasuke because of the baby so Hisa will feel left out, I just… don't wanna make Hisa feel like no one cares about him and…" He bit down on his bottom lip, glancing down at the floor.

"You know when a condom breaks you can hear it, right?" Suigetsu looked at the blonde, raising an eyebrow; Naruto looked at him fiddling with a few locks of his blonde hair.

"I didn't hear jack shit."

"It was that good, huh, better than Kiba?" Karin tilted her head to the side; Naruto stood up with a wide grin on his pretty face.

"Hell yeeees!" He danced around, he felt all giddy now because Sasuke was still the sex God he knew in high school. "Bigger too-"

"Oookay, dude, didn't need to know all that." Suigetsu put his hand up, silencing the dobe and Naruto giggled.

"Have you heard from him, Kiba I mean?"

Naruto tapped his finger on his chin, looking up at the ceiling. "Nope, and I couldn't be happier." He gleamed, pushing passed Suigetsu when he saw a customer enter the store.

Karin and Suigetsu shrugged and went to get to work when they saw more customers walk in but of course Rock Lee tried to race them towards the entrance because he wanted to greet people. "Yes, you too miss, have a youthful day, ah! I'll help you sir right this way!" The green jump-suit wearing man possesses very thick eyebrows and large, rounded black eyes with prominent lower eyelashes along with a bowl-cut hair.

"Dude, chill out." Suigetsu spat out, frowning his face and Lee showed him a bright, white smile before giving him a thumbs up.

* * *

"Naruto!" The blonde looked up from where he saw sitting after his shift was over.

The man known as Darui targeted his thumb back towards the register-counter and Naruto had a lost look on his face. "What a customer, I'm off you know." He drawled and Darui shook his head, taking the lollipop out of his mouth.

He was tall and had shaggy white hair with lazy looking eyes. "No. Your ride." He yawned, scratching the back of his head and Naruto darted out his seat.

"Oh! Tell Uncle-Bee I'll bring Hisa to come visit him again sometime!" He shouted, waving and the man nodded. Killer Bee wasn't his real uncle but he was close enough to be, so he called him uncle.

* * *

Naruto grabbed his backpack that he left on a chair and slung it over his shoulder. He changed his clothes too. The blonde was dressed in a pair of tight distress jeans with a white, short sleeve, button up shirt that had gold buttons for designs. He had the collar popped and it was open at the chest part showing the black tank top he wore underneath it.

A silver charm bracelet hang around his wrist and white shin length boots is what he wore on his feet. The giddy blonde hummed all the way to the register, he skipped too but he couldn't help it; he hadn't seen Sasuke all day.

He finally reached the register but stopped in his tracks when he saw Itachi Uchiha leaning on the counter, smiling at him. "Ah!" He ducked behind the counter and the tall man smiled, teasingly.

"It's nice to see you too, Naruto-kun, oh by the way I can see you." He said and Naruto cussed under his breath, slowly pushing himself up off the floor.

"…Hi …Itachi." He replied, nervously before gulping.

"Let's go." He turned on his heels and put his hands in his suit jacket pockets. He must have come from work not that long ago.

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto followed him out and the man stretched his arms up when they made it outside. It was kind of chilly but not too cold.

"He's in my car."

"Why?" The Uzumaki rolled his eyes, folding his arms across his chest.

"My father warned him if he got one more ticket on his car this month he'd take it away so, I'm his driver until my father decides to give it back. Problem?" He turned his head and looked at the blonde with narrowed eyes; Naruto couldn't exactly tell the man he didn't like him because of what he did to Kyuubi because the Uchiha had no idea.

"No." He brushed passed the man's shoulder, pouting his lips while holding his bag.

Itachi's onyx eyes glanced downwards, ogling the way the slim Uzumaki walked. 'Sure doesn't look like he had a baby. He's still in perfect shape, his ass has become more perky too.' The man had been studying Naruto's ass as if he would have a test on it the next day.

'I wonder what Kyuubi Uzumaki looks like now?' He pondered, rubbing his chin.

"Itachi?" The blonde called out, not looking at him.

The man then reached in his pocket and pulled out his keys. "The black one Naruto-kun." He stated and the blonde nodding, stopping and grabbing the door handle while looking inside the window. Sasuke was sitting in the back seat with his arms crossed and a frown plastered his pale face.

The raven was probably mad about his car. "Hello!" Naruto beamed, getting in the man perked up like a puppy. Of course he was happy to see Naruto too.

"Hi." Was his reply but Naruto could tell he was really excited.

Itachi got in and buckled himself in after Naruto did. "Oi, Nii-san, why is Naruto sitting up front with you?" He growled, tightening his fists and his brother chuckled.

"Otouto, I would like to speak with Naruto-kun too, so please refrain from having possessiveness around me." He put the key in the ignition before stepping on the gas peddle and Sasuke's cold glare burned though his older brother's seat.

Naruto gulped, God, Itachi made everyone go into a cold sweat. "Naruto-kun?" He breathed out and Naruto wondered why he didn't sound so cold like usual.

"Yes?"

"How is… Kyuubi?" He finally asked and the blonde haired man looked stunned; he and Sasuke stared at the man with wide eyes. "What, is that not reasonable question?" He hissed, glaring at the two.

Naruto sighed, letting his body relax in the seat. "Itachi, there's something you should know about Kyuu." Naruto's baby blue eyes, glanced out the window as the car drove down the street and soon turned onto the highway.

"What?" The man asked, staring ahead.

Sasuke was curious too. Naruto hadn't told him about Kyuubi's secret either. "And I'm just saying this because you're the father."

Itachi's eyes went wide and for the first time he looked shocked. Kyuubi had a kid! Wait his kid? "Kyuubi had a kid?!" Sasuke leaned forward, practically shouting in Naruto's ear.

"Would you let me finish. Now I wasn't suppose to tell anybody, but I know Itachi won't say anything and Sasuke you shut up back there." He spat out and the Uchiha rolled his eyes.

The oldest Uchiha for one was about to have a heart attack. "The night that you and Kyuubi had sex years ago." The man nodded, following along.

"You had sex with someone?!" Sasuke cut in again. He didn't know his older brother had that kind need because he was, like, inhuman. At least to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, zip it!" Naruto yelled and the pale man slouched in his seat.

"Anyway... he got pregnant," The long haired Uchiha listened still shocked at the moment but his face didn't show it all that much. "He was going to tell you.. but you were a total dick so he got rid of it, no need to worry." Naruto hit the man on his arm out of anger but it didn't hurt the Uchiha.

The two stunned Uchiha's sat there with gaped mouths and Naruto rubbed his temples until Itachi finally yelled out, "He killed my baby!" He asked, hysterically.

"Aaha he killed your baby!" The two up front glared at the man in the back seat. "What, he killed your baby?" He suddenly sounded serious with a deep voice.

"Yeah, but it's not like you care right. Everything worked out in your favor." Naruto sucked his teeth and the Uchiha driving pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What is that supposed to mean?" The man seethed and the blonde beside him said,

"After you slept with him you joked with your friends in the hallway, remember it was a bet to see how fast you could get Kyuubi to open his legs up for you." The blonde growled, biting down on his bottom lip. Yeah. Kyuubi told him everything.

"You did that. Oh even for you that's cruel." Sasuke shook his head in disapproval and his older brother glared at him through the car mirror.

Itachi really had to straighten things out now. Kyuubi Uzumaki hated him for so many years because of that, but he never knew about him being with child. The only reason he laughed it off with his friends was because he caught feelings for the Uzumaki and he didn't want his friends to think he was lame for not going through with the bet. High school was all about fitting in but he never really cared about that stuff, so why did he act that way?

'Damn that Deidara, Hidan and Sasori!' His knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel. He couldn't believe Kyuubi got rid of his child, no, their child, no matter what happened between them he didn't have to take it out on the poor baby they both created.

"Naruto are we back together?" Sasuke suddenly asked, making Naruto blush. Well Itachi was right there but he seemed more pissed for some reason.

"Well, duh!" He looked at the Uchiha in disbelief and Sasuke smirked in triumph. "I wouldn't have sex with someone I don't wanna be with." Naruto grumbled, leaning his head on the window.

"Did you find if you're…" The raven whispered so his brother couldn't hear, leaning towards Naruto's ear.

"No. I'll go to the doctors at the end of the week though." The Uzumaki sighed.

"Let me go with you." The man demanded and an eyebrow rose.

"Why?"

"Because I wanna be there." He stated and Naruto had a small smile on his face.

"O-okay."

"You know, even if you are I'll be there. I won't let you run away this time." Sasuke had a stern look on his face and the blue eyed man rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna run away." He replied, puffing out his cheeks.

* * *

A red headed beauty strolled into the house, wearing torn jeans and a white tank top with his hair a mess but it only made him look sexier. "Hisa go color by the tv." Kushina who stood near the kitchen counter said and small Uzumaki, nodding, running into the living room.

She has a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes and long crimson hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. The woman was dressed in a pair of tight jeans and purple sweater but not a heavy sweater though along with slippers on her feet, since she was in the house.

She and her husband Minato looked at their drunk child who just strolled in with shades on his face, giggling like an idiot.

Minato is a fairly tall, fair-skinned man with blue eyes and spiky, blond hair and his jaw-length bangs framed either side of his face. He had jeans on and a t-shirt with socks on his feet along with house slippers.

He tapped his foot, impatiently, staring at Kyuubi. "Just getting home?" He questioned. He was very angry but he couldn't yell at his child yet, no, he needed to wait until he sobered up.

"Kyuubi, do you know how worried we were about you? You left around three in the morning." Kushina clenched her fist and the boy shrugged.

"I went partying with my friends, geez, lighten up." He grumbled, putting the shades on top of his head of silky, blood-red hair.

He really was a beauty. God, why did he and Kushina have to create such adorable children, now Minatio would have to keep a closer eye on his boys because they liked men and that he didn't mind, but the men they brought into his house were UGH! They just got under his skin and of course he didn't like any man who tried to have sex with his precious little angels.

Kyuubi has long crimson-red hair that's silky, shoulder length and straight with layered bangs, but right now his hair was a mess. He has fair-skin like his father and his eyes were a gorgeous blue-green and he knew how to pull people in with them. Even his parents.

Minato rubbed his temples, trying so hard not to lash out. The house phone that was on the kitchen counter then began ringing so he took his eyes off his child who sat down on the counter, smirking. "Butt off the counter." Kushina ordered but her son shrugged, kicking his legs.

Kyuubi was naturally a good kid but sometimes when he cut away from studying he would drink and act crazy. "Ah, Naruto!" His blond haired father smiled and Kushina grabbed her son by the arm, pulling him off the counter.

"Where's Aki?" Kyuubi slurred, glancing around.

"None of your business. Go to bed." His mother replied and he rolled his eyes.

"That's fine. You have Itachi with you too… great," Kyuubi's head snapped towards his father who didn't realize he said that out loud.

* * *

"Papa can I speak to Kyuu?" Naruto held his cell phone up to his ear. He wanted to at least give his brother a heads up.

_"He's drunk right now. Sorry."_ Minato said, apologetically.

"Wait… papa.. is he near you?"

_"Yeah- oh shit."_ Was what came out of his father's mouth.

"Papa, we're outside, did he hear you?" Naruto stiffened in his seat and the man gulped, meaning yes.

"Oh no." Naruto's blue eyes screwed shut and the Uchiha's in the car looked at him, curiously.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, taking off his seat belt.

"Everything." The Uzumaki's face paled and Itachi who sat next to him eyebrows knit together before he decided to get out.

_"Now I got to stop your brother, he looks he's about to explode!"_ The line went dead and the blonde ruffled his own hair in frustration.

'Please hold him back papa!'

* * *

Kyuubi stood there in a trance. He could feel his anger rising. Whenever Kyuubi is drunk, if anyone even mentions the name Itachi Uchiha he flips out and goes on a rampage and now it was happening.

"Kyuubi, calm down." Minato placed his hands, firmly on his son's shoulder; Minato and Kushina had no idea why this always happened but they knew they should send him to anger-management.

Kyuubi paced back and forth, trying not to go off but he started quivering with hate and rage.

He then tried to dash straight for the door. "Minato, grab him!" His wife shouted and boy's father grabbed him around his waist; Kyuubi tried to squirm out of his father's gasp and groaned, trying to push the man away.

"Let me go!" He spat out and Minato struggled to keep the young man still. "Papa, get off me!" Kyuubi was coming out of his shirt, trying to break free.

"You need to calm down!" His father shouted and the red head grunted, kicking his feet.

"Get the fuck off!" He screamed, pushing his father away; his parents would correct him about language but he was too drunk.

Hisa stood by the entrance of the kitchen, pouting. Kyuubi took a deep breath and ran up the stairs to his room. "Okay… maybe, he's going to calm down." Kushina laced her fingers through her red hair and Minato nodded.

A few minutes after explaining things to Hisa, Minato sighed, hoping Kyuubi wouldn't come back down. "So Uncle Kyuubi is into-xi-cat-ed?" Hisa tried to pronounce the word.

"Uh-huh. So he'll be fine after he sleeps for a while." His grandfather, ruffled his curly hair and the child grinned, grabbing a juice box from his grandmother.

Kyuubi came strolling down the steps, fixing his shirt, still panting. Oh no. He changed in to more comfortable clothes, meaning he was going to kill someone.

He darted towards the front door and Minato's mouth gaped. That boy was too fast. "Minato!" Kushina shouted and her husband had a worried look on his face, his son had already gotten outside.

* * *

"Naruto, why are waiting out here?" Sasuke leaned on the car and the blonde tapped his fingers, nervously.

"Waiting for him to calm down." He said, putting his finger on Sasuke's lips which the raven licked.

"Perv." He hissed and the man stuck his tongue out at him.

Itachi stood by his open car door with a dull look on his face; he then turned around after looking at the watch on his pale arm and when he glanced up he saw a fuming Uzumaki storming over to the car. "Itachi, run!" Naruto yelled out in shock. How the hell did his brother get out here?

The blonde grabbed Sasuke by his hand and pulled him away from the car. His boyfriend looked shocked too.

Itachi gazed at the sight without realizing it. The red head still looked so smoking hot, he was dressed in cut off thigh-shorts and a long sleeve shirt that raised above his navel with white converse on his feet. He began pinning his hair up with a few strands still hanging down around his ears.

"Get away from my house!" Kyuubi yelled; Kushina and Minato stood by the front door, watching. They didn't know what the hell was going on.

He hated that look, those dark eyes, that creamy pale skin, long hair and worst of all that smug smirk that Itachi had on his face right now.

Itachi stepped away from his car with an amusing smirk on his face.

As soon as the Uzumaki approached him he started throwing punches but Itachi dodged them.

He grabbed the blue-green eyed man by his arm and the red head started cussing at him. "Don't touch me, you motherfucker!" He yelled and the raven kept dodging the hits only making Kyuubi madder.

"Stop. Kyuubi we need to talk." The Uchiha had a serious tone in his voice and the Uzumaki replied with a punch in the face. Itachi rubbed his bruised cheek and Kyuubi kept swinging at him; he gave him a left hook to the gut and punched him near his ribs. The Uchiha cringed and saw red, he quickly grasped the red head by his arms and pinned them behind his back.

"Let go!" He screamed out and he Uchiha put him in a head lock.

Kyuubi squirmed and the Uchiha began pulling him towards his car. "Stop, ow, Itachi!" The raven was furious now too, he open the car door wider and Kyuubi struggled trying to get out the head lock and finally he did.

He turned on his heels and spit in the man's face, Itachi clenched his teeth and gripped the Uzumaki by his shirt. "You feisty bitch!" He spat out but this side of the red head did turn him on. He had the nickname firecracker back in high school because you never know when he's going to go off.

"Tachi-" The stoic man pushed him in the car, roughly and slammed the door shut. Itachi wiped his face clean and rubbed his painfully bruised cheek.

Kyuubi's eyes then welled up with tears as he climbed through the other side of the car, he opened the door and got out, pulling up his shorts and sniffling.

"What the hell is going on?" Kushina rubbed her temples and her husband shook his head, not knowing what to say.

Naruto and Sasuke stood by a tree near the front lawn. "Whoa… Kyuubi is… really aggressive." Sasuke watched the sight and luckily, they weren't in the way.

"It's because he's drunk. He gets really crazy when people even say your brother's name while he's like this." Naruto sighed, pulling at his golden blonde hair.

Kyuubi sobbed, wiping his eyes as he started walking towards the grass field across the street from his house; Itachi took a deep breath and followed after him. "Kyuubi." He tried to grab the smaller man by his arm but Kyuubi started freaking out.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" The Uchiha still tried to grab him though, so he was getting frustrated.

Itachi finally grabbed hold of his small arm. "Calm down baby, breathe." The man knew exactly the words to get the Uzumaki to calm down.

"No! Get off! Leave me alone!" He thrashed around, desperately trying to get away from the man. "Get off- ugh! Get the fuck off me!" He screamed out, his hair was coming unraveled because of all the fighting he was putting up.

"Kyuubi, stop it." The red head twisted around and the taller man wrapped his arms around him, putting his hand on the side of Kyuubi's flushed red face. His face was as red as a tomato, that's how mad he was.

"Get… the… fuck… away from me… please." He cried and the long haired Uchiha hugged him tight, burying his fingers in the Uzumaki's beautiful blood-red hair. Hearing Itachi Uchiha call him _baby_ was kind of nice, but on the other hand he had no idea what was going on? His mind was all fuzzy. He guessed that's what happened when you mixed hennessy and vodka; the world was spinning and he really wanted to kick this man's ass, but he was so disoriented and exhausted now. Not putting up a fight anymore, he fainted in the man's arms.

Itachi didn't mean to put Kyuubi through so much, he wanted to make it right but he didn't know how. He hated seeing someone he cared about so much break down like this, to be so angry for so many years. It must have been stressful going through that all alone when he needed him the most.

Minato looked stunned at how calm Itachi was able to get his son and sighed in relief. "Papa!" Naruto came running up to his blond haired father and Minato smiled before his son hugged him.

Kushina noticed Hisa had been watching and quickly took him back in the house.

Sasuke strolled up behind the blonde Uzumaki, yawning and Minato's blue eyes narrowed. "Sasuke… we need to talk." He had a chilling smile on his face with a dark aura surrounding his body.

"Yes sir." He gulped and Naruto ran inside to hug his Hisa who he hadn't seen all day which was too long for him.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**Usami-sensei: That's why he's called a firecracker, I saw blue-green eyes before, they're are so cool and beautiful like a mix between green and blue~*squeals***


	6. Anxiety Ridden

**Disclaimer: **Waaaah! Why can't I own you T-T'

**Usami-sensei: I actually had these three chapters already written so that's why I updated so fast. This will be the last update for a while or at least until next month ^0^**

* * *

Naruto walked through the living room and set his bag down on the couch. "Hi, Baby!" He chimed, running up to his little pride and joy, Akihisa. The boy gave him a hug and Naruto plastered him with kisses.

"Mommy, me and grandpa made art, see!" He gleamed, breaking away from his mother and showing the blonde a paper that had a crayon colored picture on it.

"Cool. We should make some more later." He gave the small Uzumaki a high five and the boy nodded, grinning with chubby cheeks.

Naruto began making his way towards the kitchen and sat down on a stool when he saw his mother in there, wiping the kitchen island down. "Hello momma hehe!" He tapped his hands on the counter top and his mother glanced up at Naruto who had a smile on his face.

"How was work?" She stretched and the blonde yawned, reaching for an apple in the small basket.

He tossed it back and forth in his hands. "It was fine, was he good?"

Kushina laughed and said, "He was bad in the afternoon, you should know he's never one hundred percent an angel." His mother giggled and he gave a small nod, frowning.

"Hisa, were you good?" He shouted from where he was sitting, his son looked away from his colorings and beamed,

"Yes! I was good all day!" The small raven went back to coloring and Naruto pouted. His son said the same thing all the time, even when he knew he was bad.

Kushina grinned and Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "So… do you have something to tell me?" She figured that's why he was in here.

The Uzumaki took a deep breath and leaned his head on his open palm. "Mom, I might be… pregnant, again." The red head's eyes went wide and her son gulped, fidgeting in his seat.

Itachi then came through the front door, carrying a drained red head in his arms, bridle style and looked at his nephew who stared at him as he made his way through the living room. "What?" He spat out and the child rolled his eyes.

"I don't like you touching Uncle-Kyuu." He said, bluntly, still coloring but not looking at his uncle.

The man decided not to reply and keep moving. For some reason he never got along with kids; he never knew why they were so scared of him. Go figure.

He strolled into the kitchen and Kushina who seemed shocked glanced at him. "Oh, Itachi-kun, you can put him in his room. Upstairs, down the hall and to your left." She instructed before turning her attention back to her nervous blonde haired son.

* * *

Sasuke sat stiff in a chair down in the basement. Minato said he wanted to talk to him downstairs, which meant he would kill him and hide the body or maybe Sasuke was thinking too much. "You wanna explain why you didn't keep your promise young man?" He seethed, gripping the raven's tense shoulder while circling around him.

"Ow, ow, hurting me." Sasuke's dark eyes screwed shut and the blond haired man exhaled the breath he had been holding in.

"Fine."

The Uchiha opened his eyes, gingerly and Minato sighed, heavily. "What do you mean _fine_?"

"I mean, I will not hurt you for what happened in the past," The pale man slumped in his seat, thanking God he didn't have to go through pain. "But… if I find out you ever laid your hands on my son again... I will kill you, got it?"

Sasuke's eyes widened again. "Um.. sir… about that…"

Minato's blue eyes narrowed and he clenched his fist. "About what?"

"Naruto and I are kind of… back together!" The man blocked his face with his hands in defense, thinking Naruto's father would beat the crap out of him.

The man rubbed his temples, grumbling insults about the Uchiha and the raven frowned in dismay. "I'm good with that. You are Hisa's father and I want him to have both of his parents in one house, taking care of him but I at least hope you're being safe this time. No more mistakes." The blond haired man looked at the Uchiha, sternly and Sasuke gulped.

"R-right sir." His legs shook, uncontrollably.

"Good." Minato beckoned the man to get up and Sasuke did so before quickly making his way back up stairs. Minato followed behind him and closed the door when they both got up the steps.

Akihisa smiled, getting up. "Daddy!" He ran up to Sasuke and the pale man picked him up in his arms.

"Hey, how's it going?" A smile crept onto his pale face and Minato couldn't help but smile at the sight of Sasuke actually taking care of his responsibilities.

"I made a drawing for you hehe!" Hisa grinned, showing his father the paper in his small hands.

"Seriously dude, for me?" The pale raven looked at it in awe.

"Uh-huh!" His son gave a nod.

"Thank you little man. It's awesome!" Sasuke ruffled his child's curly hair and blush spread across the boy's face. He was so happy his father liked his drawing.

Sasuke sat down with his son on the sofa and played around with him. He hadn't seen his child for two days, besides when he visited Naruto's house the other night, so he was excited. "Ahahaa, d-daddy stop!" Sasuke blew on his tummy and the boy squirmed, pulling at his father's jet-black locks of hair.

Minato held his hands on his hips, yawning and then noticed yelling coming from the kitchen. Sasuke heard it too.

"Naruto, I can't believe you." Kushina hissed, rubbing her aching head.

"I said _might_ mom. Don't get so mad." He grumbled and his mother glared at him.

"You already have one baby, you're twenty years old! What about going back to school, huh?" She looked at her child, disbelievingly and he rolled his eyes.

"I am gonna go back to school." He muttered, biting his finger nail and she slammed her hand down on the kitchen island.

"How are you going to go back to school with two kids, you can't even take care of one?" His mother replied and his father came storming into the kitchen.

"Oh, so now I don't take care of my kid?"

His mother opened her mouth to speak but her husband interrupted.

"You are not pregnant again, please tell me you're not?" Minato pointed his finger, sternly and his son bit down on his bottom lip.

Naruto then huffed his breath. "I said might." His father then took a second to glance back at Sasuke who looked else where. Right when he warned him about no more mistakes, another one pops up.

"Daddy, let's color." Hisa grabbed his crayons, paper and coloring book and his father gave a nod, helping his son climb up on the couch.

"What the fuck is wrong with using a condom?" Minato shouted, furrowing his brows and his son's eyes narrowed.

"It's not like I broke it on purpose!" He shouted back and his father pulled at his blond locks. God, why did Naruto have to make such stupid decisions?

"Hisa is five, how exactly are you going to take care of a five year old and a baby. You're twenty years old, no, scratch that, in my eyes you're still nineteen. You just turned twenty a few months ago." His father looked furious and Naruto laced his fingers through his golden locks, stressfully. All this yelling was making him angry and frustrated.

He slapped his hand over his face, half listening to his parents until he heard. "I can't believe you're making the same dumb mistake twice. I love Hisa, I really do but you have to be the most reckless -Ugh- why can't you be like your brother and learn from your mistakes." His mother groaned and the slim blonde got up, placing his hands on his hips.

"Well I'm sorry I'm so stupid! So how about I take my child and leave, would you like that?" He glared at the two and his father tried to calm him down because Hisa was right in the living room.

"Naruto, you dropped out of high school for this baby but now you're doing it all over again, being irresponsible while having sex, again. We took care of Hisa when he was a baby because you were so overwhelmed with being a mother at fifteen, you started taking care of him when he was almost one-"

"I took care of my child when I needed to! So stop throwing it my face!" He yelled, tightening his fists.

"Why is mommy yelling?" Hisa looked at his father, curiously and Sasuke rubbed his head.

"Mommy's just a little angry. He'll be fine." He tried to draw the child's attention to coloring pictures.

Naruto went back and forth with his parents for a while and now all the blood had rushed to face. It was bright red because of all the anger building up and he was crying too. "Naruto are listening to me, I'm being serious here. Start growing up and thinking about the things you do because two kids right now-"

The blonde sniffled with tears streaming down his face. "Papa, leave me alone!" He yelled out, covering his face and his father threw his hands up in the air. He didn't give a shit anymore because Naruto wasn't listening, so he walked away.

Kushina continued yelling at the crying dobe and his boyfriend watched from the living room. Man, Naruto's parents were hard on him but this was kind of Sasuke's fault, so he felt bad.

"I'm leaving, Minato-san." Itachi came down the steps and the blond haired man smiled, nodding his head. "I have work in the morning and Kyuubi is acting crazy, he won't talk to me." He stated with an emotionless expression on his face.

"Yeah, it's best you wait until he's sober." The Uzumaki's father smiled; Itachi knew the red head was really out of it because he jumped on him and begged him to get him pregnant again. That was too much for Itachi and that left the red head fuming because the Uchiha said he had to leave.

Itachi strolled towards the front door and looked back at his little brother. "Sasuke, I'll drive you home." Minato finally said and Itachi shrugged, walking out the front door. The pale man gulped with shifty eyes and Naruto's father smiled.

Hisa stared at the sight of Naruto arguing with his mother but he didn't know what was going on. Minato looked at the child and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Sooner or later he's gonna notice the things going on around him.' The child kicked his sock covered feet, leaning his chin on his folded arms.

Soon stomping was heard and Kyuubi came running down the steps still dressed in thigh-shorts, sneakers and a long sleeve shirt that raised above his navel. "Kyuubi go to bed." His father said, sternly and the boy ran towards the door and out the house in a flash.

Minato stomped his foot and rubbed his temples. That boy was too damn fast.

* * *

It was really dark out now but there was a cool breeze blowing. The trees beside the driveway brush up against the cars park in the house driveway and the moon could be seen, clearly in the night sky.

Itachi began backing his Corvette out the drive way, looking out the car mirrors. Minato let him park it there after he was able to calm his son down.

He stopped for a minute rubbed his hands over his face, stressfully. He couldn't stop thinking about Kyuubi and the baby that would have been here if it wasn't for him; he felt like shit for the first time in his life.

Kyuubi came running down the driveway and the Uchiha looked up with wide eyes. He opened his car door but then remembered the Uzumaki was drunk at the moment but before he could close it back Kyuubi put his hand in the door way. "Ow, you're fucking closing my hand in the door!" He shouted and Itachi opened the door up enough so the red head could move his hand.

Kyuubi clenched his teeth because the man closed the door back. "Kyuubi, baby, go to bed. You're drunk." The Uchiha mused and the Uzumaki started yelling out of anger.

"No!"

Itachi growled, inwardly, staring at the steering wheel. "What?"

Tears dripped down Kyuubi's face. "I need to talk to you!" He was still shouting, even though Itachi was talking to him normally.

"For what?" Itachi let his eyes stray from the steering wheel and turned to look at the red head outside his car who keep pulling on the door handle.

"Because I fucking love you and I wanna talk to you!" He sobbed and the Uchiha felt like getting out and comforting him, but Minato said he should wait until he's sobered up.

"No, I'm leaving." He replied and Kyuubi stomped his foot.

"Why?!" His face was still very red from crying and screaming so much.

"Kyuu-"

"Come here! Please!"

"Kyuubi-"

"Let me talk to you." He calmed down a little and the man in the car sighed; Itachi couldn't stand to see his beloved crying like this so he got out and Kyuubi whimpered, clutching his hand.

"Ow.." It still hurt from when he closed it in the door.

"I'm sorry." The tall Uchiha hugged him and Kyuubi cried into his chest.

"Tachi, why don't you love me anymore?" The man stroked his head and whispered into his ear,

"Kyuubi, I love you so much but please go to bed. You're not going to remember any of this when you wake up." He kissed his forehead; Kyuubi was the only who Itachi actually showed emotions towards, he never felt cold when he was with Kyuubi.

The red head wrapped his arms around the pale man and sniffled. "I'm sorry about the baby. Please don't hate me, I was scared." This is probably what he wished he could do sober but a drunken Kyuubi was someone who always showed his true feelings.

Itachi wiped the Uzumaki's teary eyes and the red head looked up at him with blue-green orbs. The Uchiha missed those beautiful eyes so much, he missed having Kyuubi gaze at him in want and need, he caressed his cheek and gave him a soft peck on the lips. "I have to go now, but I'll come find you when I can really talk to you." The man pulled away and got back in his car before continuing to back out the drive way.

Kyuubi broke down in tears and covered his face with his hands. He didn't want Itachi to leave him again, the Uzumaki knelt down and cried, loudly, his blood-red bangs covering his eyes.

* * *

"Naruto, do not talk to me like that!" Kushina seethed, clenching her fist.

Hisa came walking into the kitchen and Naruto wiped his puffy, red eyes as he leaned down and picked the boy up in his arms, hugging him close to his chest.

"Naruto, listen to me-"

"I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. To. You, get the fuck out of my face." He rolled his eyes. The blonde was at his breaking point now.

"Stop speaking to me like that-"

"Leave me alone, mom! Shut up!" He cried and Hisa wanted to cry too because his mother was upset. It was probably his anxiety too; when Naruto gets overwhelmed with stress he starts screaming because he doesn't know how to handle a situation.

The red headed woman then walked over to him and reached her arms out. "Naruto, give him to me and stop yelling in his ears." She said, letting out an audible sigh.

"Mom, leave me alone!" He yelled, holding his son close to him every time his mother tried to grab his child.

Sasuke strolled in the kitchen and walked up to the crying blonde. "Naruto just give him to your mom, so you can calm down." He tried to hush the blonde and the blue eyed Uzumaki whimpered, not wanting to give his mother his baby.

He passed Sasuke his five year old and the man handed his son to Naruto's mother. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun, please take Naruto to his room." Hisa looked at his crying mother and began to whine.

"I want my mom!" He squirmed, kicking his legs.

"Mom just put him down, he doesn't want you to hold him!" Naruto shouted through his gritted teeth, trying to grab Hisa away from her.

"When you learn to take care of this one that's when I wanna hear about you maybe being pregnant again." Kushina's eyes were narrowed and her son felt his anger boiling.

"You won't let me fucking take care of him you stupid bitch, I hate you!" Naruto stormed out the kitchen crying and Sasuke stood there with wide eyes, he never heard Naruto talk to his mother like that.

"There you go running away, leaving your child with me again!" Kushina's voice cracked before she bursted into tears; the Uzumaki ran upstairs, sobbing.

Sasuke decided he should cut in. "Look, Kushina-san I know you're upset but if he is pregnant I can take care of him. I won't make it hard on him and I'll do everything in my power to make him happy, you didn't have to go off on him like that!"

Kushina glanced at Sasuke and sniffled. Wow. He was a really devoted guy, she didn't mean to go off on her son like that but... she just wants whats best for him.

"Oi, oi! Young man!" Minato shouted up the steps but he only got a door slam in return.

Kyuubi came in the house a few seconds later and began making his way up the steps, wiping his teary eyes. "Kyuubi!" Minato called out from the kitchen where he was trying to calm down his wife who was crying her eyes because of what Naruto said to her.

"Papa, Leave me alone." He said in an irritated tone before his room door slammed shut. Normally he wouldn't talk like that to his parents but he was drunk and probably had a head ache now.

Minato rubbed his temples, glaring at the floor. "Why is this family so dysfunctional?" He hated how things turned out tonight but maybe things would be better tomorrow.

"I can't believe he said that to me." Kushina did provoke him instead of leaving him be.

Hisa glanced around, aimlessly and his father mouthed 'go upstairs with mommy', he nodded and ran out the kitchen and upstairs to his mother.

* * *

Akihisa walked down the wide hallway, towards his mother's old room and grabbed the door handle before walking inside. "Momma?" He saw his mother lying on his bed, crying.

Hisa didn't know what to do, so he climbed up on the bed and the blonde looked at him with watery blue eyes. "Hug?" Naruto held his arms out and Hisa jumped into his mother's arm.

Naruto sobbed, hugging his son tight and Hisa asked, "Momma, why are you crying?" He was so innocent; the child had no idea what was going on.

"Because I love you baby." He whimpered and the boy had a confused looked on his face.

"I love you too mommy!" He gleamed, grinning, widely in his mother's embrace.

* * *

A few minutes later Hisa's father came in and the child got down off the bed. "Grandma says it's time for dinner." His father stated and the boy cheered for pizza, running out the room.

The pale Uchiha climbed on the bed with his lover and the blonde started crying again. "You okay?" The man wrapped his arms around him and Naruto shook his head.

"I'm trying so hard and they keep throwing that _one mistake_ in my face." His eyes screwed shut as he cried hard into Sasuke's chest and the Uchiha stroked his head.

"And I'm crying because I said something so horrible to my mother and I can't take it back!" He muffled, sobbing and his boyfriend comforted him. Naruto never talked to his parents that disrespectful before and he felt ashamed of himself.

"I called my mother a bitch, I don't know why! I was so upset and no one ever listens to me, they always tell me I'm wrong and I'm stupid." He couldn't stop crying and Sasuke kissed his forehead; Naruto wrapped his arms around the man and the raven whispered sweet nothings into his ear, trying to calm him.

A knock then came at the door. "Naruto, come talk to your mother." His father said in a loving tone; he wasn't going to yell at his angel anymore, seeing as he was stressing him out so much.

Sasuke looked down at the blue eyed beauty to see what he would say and an eyebrow rose when Naruto said nothing.

The knock came again. "Naruto-"

Naruto closed his eyes, lacing his fingers through his golden locks, his baby hair showing as he pushed his hair back; Sasuke thought it was sexy until Naruto screamed to the top of his lungs, "Leave me alone!" His boyfriend winced because of his ears and Minato groaned, storming away.

Today was too much for Naruto and he broke down at the end.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**Usami-sensei: Last update for a while or at least until next month -_-' Review for more, Ja Ne~**


	7. Hisa You Ask Too Many Questions?

**Disclaimer:** You know... I've said it a thousand times TT~TT

**Usami-sensei: I said I would update this after I finished another story, but since you guys have been begging here you go ◕3◕**

**Warnings: _Short lemon. _**

* * *

It was Friday and usually on Friday's Sasuke was doing whatever, but today he was sitting in the waiting room of the doctors' office; Naruto went in a while ago and he was super nervous. What if Naruto was pregnant.. what if he wasn't, either way it was meant to be.

* * *

Naruto put his shirt back on and smiled at the woman. "Brat. You better be more careful next time."

The messy haired blonde scratched the back of his head, sheepishly. "I know, Tsunade-baa-chan." Naruto grabbed his jacket and headed out the room.

The woman turned her head, sighing as she watched the young man leave.

* * *

The white door suddenly opened and Naruto came strolling out; Sasuke got up and the blonde's blue eyes looked at him as he held his bag on his shoulder. "Well?" He wrapped his arms around the slim blonde and the Uzumaki sighed, heavily.

"I'm... not pregnant."

Sasuke's dark eyes widened and a smile crept across his face. "That's great!" Naruto's baby blue eyes narrowed as he placed his hands on his hips.

"I'm mean.. not great, but it's not like we need another one right now." The Uchiha stated, hugging the blonde tighter and Naruto smiled, nodding his head.

"Let's go get something to eat now." The Uzumaki walked out of his embrace and Sasuke gave a nod as they began walking.

"Did you talk to your parents yet?" The raven asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"No." Naruto spat out, puffing out his cheeks.

Sasuke scratched his head and said, "You have to apologize to your mother sometime."

"I will… I just need some time." He mumbled and the Uchiha nodded in understanding. "Anyway, what's the surprise you have for me?"

"You'll see." The man mused and Naruto glanced at him, curiously.

* * *

**-Later-**

Naruto had his eyes closed as he walked through the park. He could hear kids playing around and bicycles riding passed him, but the Uchiha wouldn't let him open his eyes. They soon came to a stop and Sasuke let go of his hand before whispering, "Open you eyes, Naruto." The blonde did as he was told and his eyes widened when he saw his old friends from high school.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata, Tenten and Sakura ran up to the blonde and hugged him tight, a little too tight.

"G-guys… hey." He still seemed stunned and hadn't taken everything in.

Gaara walked up to him and ruffled his hair. "_Not hey_, you went missing for five years." His seethed and the blonde laughed, nervously.

"Yeah, you idiot!" Sakura hit him over the head and Naruto whimpered, rubbing his head.

Neji and Sai strolled up to him, nodding in agreement. They all seemed pissed and Naruto felt bad about everything. "You think we'd care if you had a baby, it's not exactly unheard of." Neji snarled and the blonde fidgeted with his fingers.

"I thought you guys would think I was a freak or something." He mumbled, blushingly, slightly.

"Of course not dickless." Sai slung his arm around the slim blonde and Naruto glared at the pale man after hearing his old nickname. His eyes then trailed off and he spotted another friend who was wearing shades and a trench coat.

"Ah, Shino! Hey buddy!" He beamed and the man walked over to them.

"Just now noticing me." His deep voice asked and Naruto scratched the back of his head, sheepishly.

"Sorry." He chuckled.

Sasuke then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't you have something to say?"

Naruto gulped and shouted, "I'm sorry everyone for taking off without saying anything and not trusting you guys as my friends!"

The girls then awed. "It's okay, Naruto. We forgive you!" They hugged him and Naruto blushed, being embraced by his good girl friends and the guys gave nods and ruffled his hair.

Tenten then said, "I would like to see you son though."

Sakura beamed. "Yeah, yeah, we have too plus we have a lot of catching up to do!" She giggled, clasping her hands together and he nodded.

"We wanna see the little guy as well." Gaara stated and Naruto grinned, nodding.

"Okay hehe!"

* * *

_**-Days Later-**_

Naruto sat down on the sofa in his living room, talking on the phone and Hisa smiled, watching tv, kicking his feet behind him as he hummed. He wanted to see his father today, but his daddy was busy.

"Why, because he had an abortion?" The blonde whispered, so his son wouldn't hear him; Hisa looked out the corner of his eye and smirked his father's smirk. His mother sure wasn't a quiet whisperer because he could hear everything the blonde was saying.

"Fine. I'll tell you where he works, but you better not hurt him." Naruto huffed his breath and he could practically sense the smirk on the other man's face through the phone.

Hisa sat up and grabbed the remote off the coffee table. His mother hung up the phone and grinned at him. "Want some lunch?"

The child suddenly had an odd look on his pale face. "Mommy, why can't daddy live here?" Naruto was taken back by the question his son asked. "He stays here sometimes over night, but how come he can't stay with us?" Hisa tilted his head to the side, curiously.

The blonde then patted next to him where he wanted the child to sit; his son then got up off the floor and climbed up on the sofa next to his mother. "You see… Hisa, your daddy and I aren't married so-"

"Why don't you get married?" He counterattacked with another question and Naruto seemed lost for words.

"I want you and daddy to get married, then we'd really be a family." Hisa pouted and Naruto laced his fingers through his messy hair.

"Hisa, I know, but you see me and your father are young and-"

"You don't wanna get married?" Hisa stared at him with blue eyes and Naruto nodded, honestly.

"Oh."

"Hisa it's hard to explain, you can't just get married." His son frowned, getting up off the couch.

"So… when is daddy gonna come here?"

Naruto smiled and pulled the child closer to him before placing a kiss on his forehead. "I'm sorry. I promise he'll come around again, okay." The blond ruffled his hair and Hisa nodded with a grin on his face.

The child then sprinted around the sofa and up the stair case. Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose and mumbled, "Yeah, way to handle that Naruto."

* * *

Kyuubi rolled out of bed with a grumpy face. He felt so stupid, he had remembered a few things that happened a few days ago when he was drunk, but after a while of really thinking he remembered everything and he dreaded it.

He remembered how Itachi came over and he tried to kick his ass and then how he pushed him down on his bed and begged him to get him pregnant, again. Oh God, what the hell was the matter with him?

He made his way down the corridor and into the bathroom to clean up for the day; he needed to get to work. Hopefully he wouldn't have to see Itachi ever again.

* * *

The red head made his way down the steps after his shower and getting dressed. He was dressed clad in a sweater-jacket, a pair of tight skinny jeans and his silky red locks cascaded on his shoulders and his bag was slung over his shoulder.

He stepped off the last step and saw his father reading the news paper on the sofa with his legs crossed. "Morning." He drawled, tiredly and Minato smiled, turning to face him.

"Grumpy?"

Kyuubi glared at him and made his way through the living and into the kitchen where his mother was cooking lunch. He rounded the kitchen island and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Morning mom." He smiled and the woman waved him off.

"Kyuu-chan, It's the afternoon."

"Still mad?" He opened the fridge and grabbed a peach, actually five peaches. He loved peaches and could eat them all day. Kushina shrugged, mentally and frowned.

"I still haven't heard from your brother." The woman breathed out and Kyuubi rolled his eyes, closing the fridge.

"I wouldn't say calling you a bitch was right, but you didn't have to go off on him." The redhead took a bite out of a peach and put the rest in his bag.

"Watch your mouth."

Kyuubi pursed his lips and made his way out the kitchen, waving. "I'm heading to work, see ya later." He strolled through the living room and gave a palm wave.

"See ya pops!"

Minato gave a nod and soon Kyuubi was out the door. The blond haired man still couldn't help, but feel bad that he put some much pressure on Naruto like that; his baby boy hadn't called him or visited in days.

* * *

**-Gaki Nursery-**

"Kyuubi-chan! How's this look?" A small child with brown hair jumped up and down in front of the young man and the redhead smiled.

"That's so pretty, should we hang it up?"

"Yeah, yeah!" The child gleamed, holding the paper up and Kyuubi giggled.

"Okay, we'll do that." He ruffled the boy's hair and the child blushed, slightly.

"Wait! Wait! What about mine?"

"Mine too!"

"Ooo, ooo, no mine, what do you think, is it pretty?!" The children crowded around him and he grinned, asking them to wait one at a time. He loved his job; he worked at the Konoha nursery which is a daycare.

The redhead loved going to work when he didn't have classes and playing with all the children there. Kyuubi patted their heads and they tugged at the green apron he wore. His aqua eyes then trailed off when he noticed one missing child; he finally spotted that child in a corner of the playroom, curled up with his knees to his chest.

"Shizune-chan, could you take over for me!" The woman came into the room, smiling, seeing all the children crowding around the redhead. The woman is a fair-skinned and of average height with a slender build and black eyes and hair. Her hair is straight and shoulder-length with bangs that cover her ears and frame her face.

The room had a number mat covered floor with huge and small blocks on the floors. The windows had different children cartoon characters plastered on them and the walls were covered with art work and a huge white board like you would see in a class room.

"Sure. Okay kids, who wants to paint?" The woman cheered and the children ran over to her in a flash.

"Me!"

"Ooo, ooo!" The kids jumped up and down with smiles on their cute faces. All the kids there were between the ages of 4 and 6.

Kyuubi chuckled and turned on his heels, making his way over to the child. The little boy had glasses and his hair was brown with moppy bangs; he was adorable, but the redhead could understand why he was scared. It was his first day there and he didn't know anyone.

The child frowned, hugging his knees tighter when the Uzumaki kneeled down in front of him. "Ne, Kei.. don't you want to come play with the other kids?" The redhead tilted his head to the side and the child shook his head.

"Why?"

The child shrugged, not wanting to talk to the young man and Kyuubi tapped his finger on his chin. "Hmm… you like candy?"

Kei's face seemed to change and he slowly, gave a nod. Kyuubi dug in his pants pocket and handed the child a small fruit drop. "That's really good, it's called a fruit drop. It's sweet and can cheer you up when you're sad." He ruffled the boy's hair and Kei smiled for the first time with blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Would you like to come play now?" Kyuubi made the puppy dog face and the boy nodded, hesitantly as he stood to his feet. "Okay, let's go." He held his hand out after standing and Kei grabbed it.

Kyuubi took him over to the other kids and the children welcomed him to play too. The redhead smiled, placing his hands on his hips.

"Kyuubi, a visitor is here for you?" Dan informed him after strolling in the room and the young man arched an eyebrow.

"Okay." He had an odd look on his face as he walked out the playroom. He walked down the corridor and towards the entrance door; there he saw a man wearing a fitting black shirt with a pair of designer jeans. His inky hair was pulled into a ponytail at his nape neck and his skin was creamy, pale.

Kyuubi's heart stopped when the man turned to looked at him. What the hell was _he_ doing here?

He slowly made his way toward the man with glaring aqua eyes. "T- I mean Itachi Uchiha, what are you doing here?" He scowled, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

The stoic man smiled, chillingly and said, "What happened to _I love you_?" His tone was both teasing yet serious.

Kyuubi glanced away from the man and gulped. "What the hell do you want from me, how'd you find me?" He snarled, tightening his fist. He wanted to beat the man to a bloody pulp at that moment.

Itachi walked closer to the redhead and grabbed him by his jaw. Kyuubi stared at him with fierce eyes and the man chuckled, deeply; the redhead was still so feisty. "I want to know why you killed my baby?" Kyuubi's voice got caught in his throat.

"It doesn't matter." He muttered.

The man's stoic expression changed and his glare over powered the Uzumaki's; he then grabbed the redhead by his arm and dragged him out the daycare center. Kyuubi snatched his arm out of the man's grasp and bit down on his bottom lip.

"It does matter when it was my baby." The man's deep voice stated and Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

"You didn't care then, so why now?"

"I didn't know back then, but now that I know, I'm pissed and should punish you, if you know what I mean." He leaned in close to Kyuubi's ear before licking it and the redhead blushed, furiously, backing away from the Uchiha.

"Aw, what's wrong? What happened to _Tachi please shove you dick in me and get me pregnant, I love you _hn?" He mocked and Kyuubi gripped him up by his shirt.

"Stop fucking with me, I was drunk you damn well I was. So what I got rid of that baby, what about what you did to me?" Kyuubi realized what he said and wanted to take it back. He already hated himself for what he did back then; he even wondered how their child would be if he hadn't did what he did.

Itachi face flushed red with anger and Kyuubi could see that. He let go of the man's shirt and laced his fingers through his blood-red locks. "I thought you'd be happy. It's not like you cared-"

"That was my baby too!" The man shouted and the redhead flinched at the tone of voice. "I don't care what happened between us, how could you do that to our baby, the baby we created together!" He sounded furious. "I admit I was wrong, but that has to be the most selfish-"

"You toyed with me!"

"And even if I did. You could have had the baby and then given it to me if you wanted nothing to do with it, but instead you go make a decision like that without telling me!" He yelled and Kyuubi's lips trembled as he held his tears back. "When I found out that you did that… it killed something inside me, Kyuubi." The man calmed down a little and spoke honestly.

"I didn't want that baby… it would have probably looked just like you and I would have to live with remembering how you toyed with me and my feelings. I didn't know what to do and I was scared." His aqua eyes brimmed with tears and the man laughed, halfheartedly.

"Kyuubi, I know you remember the night you were drunk. So tell me do you remember what I said to you?"

The redhead sobbed, covering his face. "You told me… you love me." He cried out and the Uchiha breathed out slowly, letting his temper die down.

"Exactly." The man glanced at his watch and turned away from the redhead. "I'd like to try again with you, but you can think about it if you need to. We'll talk another time." He walked away. He knew Itachi wasn't the kind of person to be passionate and this was just how he dealt with stuff, but he could see the man really looked hurt. He could see it in his eyes.

Kyuubi placed his hand on his stomach as tears streamed down his cheeks; he hated himself even more now.

* * *

**-That Night-**

The bed creaked, rocking as the bodies moved on top of it. "Aaa… S-Sasuke!" Naruto moaned out as the raven jammed his cock into his prostate, mercilessly.

The Uchiha grunted with each thrust and the blond writhed beneath him. Naruto's toes curled as sweat dripped down his forehead and his cheeks were flushed red.

The pale man then leaned down and captured those plump lips; Naruto opened his mouth and let the man's tongue enter his mouth. Their tongues brushed together, lustfully and hungrily. Sasuke gripped his hips tighter and pounded in harder, causing the blonde to break away from the kiss.

"Oh… God, Aaaaaah!" He screeched, throwing his head back and the inky haired man smirked. His dark hair was damp and sweat dripped down his pale skin. He felt the blonde tightened around his engorged dick and arched his back.

"Fuck. Fuck!" He clenched his teeth, reaching his peak. Naruto's face twisted in pure pleasure; the man's cock was stretching him so wide. God, he loved that feeling.

"Hgnn… Aaaaaa~" The blonde came hard on his stomach after the raven struck his prostate again and Sasuke growled after Naruto's insides clamped down on his throbbing member and came hard with a deep moan; their bodied tensed and the Uchiha hissed at the feeling of being milked completely, giving slow thrust and riding out his orgasm.

"…Ah… Mmm…" Naruto moaned, blissfully as he felt Sasuke's warm semen filling him to the brim. The Uchiha then collapsed and his body relaxed.

"Naruto, are you sure… that was okay?" Sasuke panted, his inky hair slicking to his sweaty face and the blonde nodded as the Uchiha, gingerly pulled out of his tight ass.

"Yeah, I got my shot a few days ago." The blonde said and the Uchiha rolled on his back, sighing, satisfyingly.

Naruto giggled a little and laced his fingers through his golden blonde hair. "Hisa asked me something today." He mumbled and Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, sitting up.

"What?" He pushed the blonde's hair back out of his face and the blue eyed man replied,

"He wanted to know why we weren't married and don't live together."

Sasuke glanced over at the Uzumaki and Naruto looked at him. "What did you say?"

"I couldn't really find the right words to explain it, but he says we won't be a really family until all that happens and he looked kind of upset and then a little later before dinner he locked himself in his room." Naruto puffed out his cheeks and Sasuke kissed his forehead, whispering,

"You want me to go talk to him?"

"Yes." The Uzumaki whined, childishly.

The Uchiha then swung his feet over the bed and stood up to put his boxers on. "I'll do it right now." He stated, smugly and Naruto sat up, rolling his eyes.

"You're going to go talk to your son smelling like sex?"

The Uchiha then shrugged. "I don't think he'll notice."

Naruto pursed his lips and let his head fall back onto the pillow. "Have fun."

The man smirked, closing the door behind him after walking out.

* * *

Hisa hummed, reading one of his favorite books until he heard a knock at his door.

"Hisa?" The boy put his book away and sat up in his bed.

"Come in." The Uchiha heard his son say, gleefully and Sasuke cursed himself. He thought the child would be sleep by now. Does that mean he heard them?

"Can we talk?" His father strode over to his bed and sat down; the child nodded, looking at him with big blue eyes. He must have been waiting for a talk. "About-"

"What were you and mommy doing in there?" He suddenly asked, causing the man to choke on his saliva. Hisa stared at the man and Sasuke took a deep breath.

The pale man finally gathered his composure and asked, "Why?"

"Because I heard mommy screaming _fuck, fuck, I love it_ and something about _harder_." The child tapped his finger on his chin and Sasuke's eyes widened and he raised his voice.

"Do not say that! That is bad understood!" He scolded, pointing his finger, sternly and Hisa's eyes brimmed with tears before he started crying. His father had never yelled at him before. "Hisa, stop crying." He tried to hush the child, but that only made him cry harder and louder.

Naruto then came into the room dressed in a t-shirt and shorts. Hisa continued to cry and Naruto's blue eyes narrowed as he stared at Sasuke. "What did you do to my baby?" The blond had an attitude written all over his face as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Naruto, I was handling it." The man got up and Naruto looked at his child.

"This is handling it."

Sasuke scratched his head and his dark eyes narrowed. "He's fine. It's just a few tears."

"Baby, what happened?" The blonde walked over to Hisa and sat down before hugging him against his chest. Sasuke rubbed his temples, staring at the sight; Naruto really babied the boy too much.

The blue eyed man rubbed Hisa's head and the child whimpered. "I just asked daddy… what you two were doing in there cause you were screaming fuck." He sobbed, nuzzling his face against his mother's shirt and Naruto's mouth gaped.

He then stopped hugging his son and stared into his watery eyes. "Hisa, those are bad words and do not repeat them again, are we understood?" His baby, blue eyes were stern and the inky haired boy nodded his head; Naruto smiled, getting up and looked at Sasuke.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know he said that and I should have let you deal with it, you are his father." Naruto puffed out his cheeks, placing his hands on his hips.

"If you didn't baby him so much he wouldn't cry so easily." Sasuke stated, turning around and walking out the room.

Naruto frowned and turned to look at his son. "Hisa, get to bed."

The child sniffled, wiping his eyes and mumbled, "Okay." He pouted his lips and his mother left the room. "What did I do?" The child muttered to himself, sulking.

* * *

_**-Next Day-**_

"Hey, Kyuu~" Naruto smiled as his older brother walked through the living room. He stopped by for the visit and Naruto didn't have work that day.

The redhead grinned, waving and Hisa gave him a big hug. "Hello Uncle-Kyuubi!" He gleamed and the Uzumaki ruffled his hair.

"Get off me, Hisa." He hissed and the child stuck out his tongue. "Anyway, bro, why haven't you apologized to mom yet?" He followed Naruto in the kitchen and the blond blushed, slightly.

"I will… I just need some space from her and dad." He sighed, sitting down at the dinning table.

"You pregnant or what?" Kyuubi planted himself in a chair and his little brother shook his head.

"No."

The older Uzumaki sighed in relief. "That's good."

"Did you happen to tell mom yet?" Naruto quirked an eyebrow and Kyuubi rolled his eyes, kicking his feet up on the table.

"Nope."

"You should, I don't think you could really get into trouble now." Naruto said and the redhead pouted his lips.

"If I told mom I had an abortion she'd kill me." His older brother breathed out and the blonde yawned, stretching his arms up. "Where's Uchiha?"

"He made run for it when I told him you were coming." The blonde chimed and Kyuubi sucked his teeth.

"Lucky bastard." He scoffed.

"I was joking. He was busy." Naruto chuckled and Kyuubi tsked, getting up from the table and walking into the living room. He flopped down on the sofa and Hisa was coloring while watching tv.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to shower." The blonde hummed, making his way up the steps and Kyuubi nodded, looking at the tv.

They sat there for a while in silence until Hisa started kicking his feet and asked, "Uncle-Kyuubi, what's an abortion?"

The redhead's eyes widened as he stared at the boy. "Excuse me?" He leaned forward; Hisa then sat up and turn to look back at the man.

"What's an abortion?"

Kyuubi gulped, gazing at the child and Hisa had an innocent looked on his face. "Hisa, where did you hear that word?" He questioned and the little Uzumaki replied,

"I heard my mommy say it."

"It's an adult thing, I'm not telling you." Kyuubi crossed his legs and grabbed the remote off the coffee table.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Why?"

Kyuubi's eyebrow twitched in irritation as he gritted his teeth. "Because I said so!" The man shouted and Hisa puffed out his cheeks, standing up.

"I could just look it up on the computer?" He spat out. He was tired of people hiding stuff from him.

Kyuubi glared at the child and said, "You can't even spell it."

"I can sound it out." The redhead growled inwardly; this child was a cocky one. "So are you going to tell me?" He mused, folding his arms across his chest and Kyuubi smirked, getting up and strolling up to the boy.

"Hisa, you're not too small to get a spanking." He warned and the child drew back as he took a step back.

"You can't spank me for asking a question?"

"No, but I can spank you for being disrespectful. Remember I'm the adult here, understood." He said, harshly and the child stared up at him with daggers before crying with quivering lips. "Oh no no, you see I'm not your mother and I don't care how much you cry. So sit and color." Kyuubi said sternly, rolling his eyes and Hisa sobbed, sitting down and picking up a crayon.

Kyuubi exhaled the breath he had been holding in and looked at Hisa. He sure was that Uchiha's seed, he was cocky just like him anyway.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**Usami-sensei: I updated this for Mee-Hala and I hope you enjoyed it sweetie~ so happy birthday ‿‿◕**

**The fruits drops Kyuubi had, I got the name from my favorite and most saddest anime-movie Grave of Fireflies TT~TT**


	8. Your Pain Gives Me Pleasure

**Disclaimer:** Still wishing I did... TT_TT

**Usami-sensei: Enjoy some crazy ItaKyuu~Sorry if I didn't catch all my mistakes and typos. It's 5 in the morning and I'm tired *Yawning* Now to sleep I go.  
**

_**Warnings:**_ **Air-head Haku. ItaKyuu violent**** fighting. Hisa being cute as always.**

* * *

"So like I said, I'm very sorry and I'll never ever say anything like that to you again." Naruto leaned his arm on the kitchen island in his mother's home, his face forming into that cute, loveable puppy dog one.

The red haired woman sighed in defeat and Naruto smiled, hopefully at the woman; his blue eyes shimmering and Kushina exhaled her breath.

"Fine. You're forgiven and I'm sorry as well. It wasn't right for me to speak to you the way I did." The woman gave a half smile and the blonde got up to hug the woman. She wrapped her arms around her son and Naruto snuggled against her. "But," His blue eyes glanced at her. "If you ever speak to me that way again, I'll be forced to get the paddle, understood." Her voice was firm and fierce.

Naruto nodded, keenly as he gulped. "Why is it when I do stuff like this I get in big trouble for it, but Kyuu doesn't?"

The woman cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean, hun?"

Minato then came strolling into the kitchen with his hands in his pockets. "Everything good here?" His blue eyes stared at Naruto who finally decided to come apologize after two weeks.

"Yes, papa, everything's fine." The blond grinned, widely and the man gave a nod of approval.

"You ever talk to your mother like that again and I'll be forced to-"

"Get the paddle, I know." Naruto rolled his eyes, turning his head; he was an adult. The paddle didn't scare him, but he was sure he wouldn't talk to his parents like that again.

Minato then smiled. He was glad they had understanding.

"Ah, what were you saying about Kyuu-chan?" His mother started up the conversation again and Naruto tapped his finger on his chin.

"Oh, yeah. Kyuubi never gets in trouble even though he does way more things then I do." Naruto pouted, propping his elbows up on the counter top and cupping his face in his hands.

"What has Kyuubi done?" His father tilted his head to the side and Naruto grunted in annoyance. His parents looked at him, oddly. Did they not see that boy wasn't an _angel_?

"Papa, how many times has Kyuubi been arrested?" Naruto had a dull gleam in his baby blue eyes and Minato shook his head in disagreement.

"Yeah your brother has been arrested, but it wasn't like he actually did any of those things. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." The blond haired man stated, proudly.

Naruto groaned, grabbing a fruit out the basket. "Let's go down the line then shall we."

His parents looked at him with great interest to what he had to say.

"First arrest, indecent exposure." The blonde took a bite out of the apple he had in his hand.

"Not guilty." Minato said.

"Second, brandishing a firearm."

"Misunderstanding." Kushina waved her youngest son off, turning back to what she was cooking on the stove.

"Third, carrying a concealed weapon." Naruto's blue eyes shifted between the two.

"He was holding it for a friend." Minato stated and his son ruffled his hair frustratingly.

"Dragged in for questioning.. twice!" He shouted, slamming his hands on the counter top, darning them to deny that.

"…That was another misunderstanding, hanging with the wrong crowd." Kushina hummed and Naruto's mouth gaped in shock. Kyuubi was not as innocent as they thought, but they still didn't believe there youngest child.

Not to mention they had no idea about the police chasing him, on foot, but he never got caught and his father always wondered how Kyuubi got so fast, right. "Ugh, why don't you guys see it?" He slumped his shoulders and Minato walked up to him before ruffling his hair.

"Naruto, we know our kids best." He gleamed, ruffling his blonde locks and Naruto pursed his lips.

"Sure you do." They had no idea Kyuubi was a total nerd in the house, but outside he was a total delinquent-type person, aside from school and working. Hell he always went out to party, but his parents never questioned that.

"Where's Hisa?" Kushina arched an eyebrow, scrambling the eggs in the frying pan and Naruto puffed out his cheeks.

"With Sasuke." He muttered and Minato sat down beside him on another stool.

"You sound displeased." The man stretched and his son leaned his head on the counter top.

"No, it's not like that… it's just lately Hisa wants to hang out with his _daddy_ rather than me." He sulked and Minato chuckled.

"Naruto, you have to remember Hisa is just now getting to know his father, so of course he wants to spend a lot of time with him. Don't worry he hasn't forgotten about you." Minato reassured, yawning and Naruto scratched his head, frowning.

Kyuubi then came into the kitchen and his parents glanced at him; he cocked an eyebrow before walking up to his loving mother and placing a kiss on her cheek. "Morning~" The redhead chimed; he was dressed in a pair of jeans and a v-neck sweater with his red hair in a ponytail.

Naruto's blue eyes narrowed. He was not an angel, yet his parents always fell for it. "Nice acting." Naruto mumbled, but the redhead heard him.

"You look like shit this morning." Kyuubi leered, leaning on the counter and grabbing a peach out the basket.

"And you always look like shit." Naruto hissed, getting up from the stool to stand. "But you don't hear me telling you that every second of the day." He finished and Kyuubi tilted his lips.

"Touché."

Naruto laughed, making his way out the kitchen and Minato sighed, heavily. "Do you two ever stop teasing each other?" He asked and Kyuubi shook his head, smiling.

"Oh, Kyuu-chan, Itachi-kun called for you." His mother informed and he gagged, hearing that name.

"And?" He scoffed, planting himself on the counter top.

"You two are friends, right. He said so." She looked at her son out the corner of her eye and Kyuubi felt his anger boiling up.

"We are not friends." He sneered, tightening his fist.

"Dating then, I wouldn't have a problem with that." The woman giggled, turning the stove off and her son had a look of disgust on his face. He would never date that cold hearted Uchiha, even if deep down inside he wished things didn't happen the way they did between them.

"I am not dating that man."

Minato quirked an eyebrow. "I wouldn't mind, Itachi seems like a very well put together man, he might be good for you." His father grinned and Kyuubi furrowed his brows.

"Well put together my ass." He jumped down off the kitchen island.

"Language." His mother reminded and the redhead sucked his teeth.

He walked out the kitchen and into the living room where he spotted Naruto sitting down on the sofa. "Did you speak to him?" The blonde asked, suddenly and Kyuubi placed his hands on his hips, leaning his weight to the right.

"Speak to who?"

"Um… Itachi, who else?"

Kyuubi was about to speak before his facial expression changed and he glared at Naruto. "You told him, didn't you?" He spat out and the blue eyed Uzumaki gave a nod.

"Yeah, he said you guys needed to work things out so…" He fidgeted with his hands.

"Oh. I see." He nodded, his aqua eyes narrowing as he grabbed his bag. "See ya." The redhead stormed out the house angry and Naruto sighed, lacing his fingers through his blonde locks.

"He's gonna kill somebody today." The Uzumaki said to himself. He could tell that his older brother woke up on the wrong side of the bed; sometimes he wondered if Kyuubi was bipolar or something because he had issues.

* * *

Sasuke dribbled the ball under his legs and Hisa tried to grab it from the man. "Daddy, that's not fair!" He whined, trying to take the ball, but the Uchiha faked him out.

"You can't get mad because it's not fair, try to take it." His father smirked and the boy glared daggers at him before reaching for the ball. "Try harder."

"Uh!" Hisa chased the ball that his father dribbled on the ground in front of him. Every time he went left the ball went right, when he went right the ball went left or behind Sasuke and back around. "How are you doing that?"

Hisa wondered how his father could control the ball so easily with just one hand.

The man stopped and tossed the ball to his son. "Try it." He ruffled the child's inky hair and Hisa grinned, bouncing the ball on the hard ground beneath them. He sucked his teeth when he couldn't get the basketball to dribble between his small legs.

He and Sasuke wore a Japanese track suit while playing on the mansion backyard playground that his grandmother had installed just for Him. It was a little too big though; there was enough space for a community of kids.

"Daddy." The boy looked up at his father.

Sasuke took a seat on the bench and his dark eyes stared at his son. "What is it?"

Hisa fidgeted a little, puffing out his cheeks. "Are you and Mommy ever going to get married?"

He didn't ask his mother again, but he wanted to ask his father this time.

The man took a deep breath and patted a space on the bench beside him. "Come here." Hisa walked up to the brown bench and sat down beside his father. Sasuke placed a hand on his head and ruffled his messy black hair.

"Would you like that?"

"Huh?" Hisa looked at the man, confusingly.

"If your mother and I got married." Sasuke explained and the boy grinned, nodding his head. "I'll tell you a secret then."

Hisa stared at him with excited blue eyes and Uchiha said, "I'm going to ask your mother to marry me one day." Hisa's face lit up. "But," The child tilted his head to the side. "When I pop the question, it's all up to Naruto to say yes or no." The boy gave a nod, understanding.

"Anything else?" Sasuke asked and Hisa nodded his head again, tightening his fist.

"I want… I want us to spend more time together." The child stated and his father chuckled.

"Don't we spend a lot of time together already?"

Hisa pouted his lips. "Yeah, but only when you have time and after you ask my mother… shouldn't if you want to take me out you don't have to ask my mother for permission. I'm your son too." The child replied and Sasuke seemed stunned. "I'd like it a lot if it was like that."

Sasuke pulled Hisa over to him and kissed his forehead, causing his child to blush, slightly. "How did you get so smart, hn."

Hisa shrugged, looking up at the man. "I guess it's that Uchiha brain." He muttered and his father laughed, getting up from the bench.

"Let's go get some lunch." He said and Hisa jumped up as well.

"We're not going to eat here?" The child tilted his head to the side, cutely.

"No. Just me and you today, let's go out and eat, okay?"

Hisa giggled, pumping his fist in the air. "Okay!" He cheered, grabbing hold of the man's hand.

* * *

**-Uchiha Corp.-**

Sasori, Hidan and Deidara stared at the man pacing back and forth in front of them. "So… um… can we go now?" The long haired blonde, Deidara asked, nervously.

The man looked at him out the corner of his eye. "No. Sit." His voice made them all shudder and the blonde sat back down, gingerly.

"What's the big deal man." Sasori straightened out his suit jacket and Hidan cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what the fuck did we do?" The sliver haired man snorted, folding his arms across his chest. Right now they were in Itachi''s office and the man was ticked off. They were dressed clad in a suit along with dress shoes.

"What the fuck did you do, oh, I'll tell you what you did," They all had a confused looks plastering their faces. "That stupid bet I made with you guys! That's what you did! I should have called it off when I had the chance." He slapped his hand on his face, clenching his teeth.

Hidan then spoke. "What bet?"

The man glared at him with slightly red eyes and they gulped. "High school."

The three still seemed confused, looking around and then Deidara said, "You mean the bet to sleep with… Um… who was it…" Deidara rubbed his chin, furrowing his brows. He was trying so hard and he didn't want to die early.

"…Kyuubi." The man breathed out.

"Ah, Kyuubi Uzumaki!" The blonde punched his fist into his palm and smiled.

"Yes!" He shouted and the long haired blonde cowered behind Sasori. The Uchiha could feel a serious migraine coming on and rubbed his temples.

"Why do ya care man?" Sasori chuckled and Itachi stared at him, blankly. The redhead and Hidan cocked an eyebrow and after a few minutes of staring the man down, in unison they said,

"Oh. I get it, you…. liked Uzumaki." They had to hold back a laugh and the pale man flared with nostrils.

Deidara glanced at the red head and laughed. "Ahaha, yeah right, Itachi doesn't fall in love!" They all joked, nudging each other and the man standing glared at them; were they trying to humiliate him because no one humiliated Itachi Uchiha.

"Out." He hissed and three got up to leave. "You're all fired." The men looked back at the smirking man.

"What the fuck dude?" Hidan cussed.

"What did I do?"

Sasori looked at the man in disbelief. "Yeah, c'mon Itachi, man."

"Fired! Get out!" He stormed over to the three and they scrambled out his office before the door was slammed behind them and the employees outside the office flinched, hearing that door slam.

They all sulked and Deidara whimpered. "I'm… fired… but this job has such good pay." He stomped his foot and Sasori plucked the back of his head.

"This is all because you were laughing!" Hidan gritted his teeth, glaring at the blonde.

"Ha! I would have been the only one fired if you two didn't laugh with me." He replied, pointing his finger and the other employees working in their cubicles sighed, heavily, hearing the three bicker back and forth.

* * *

_**-Later-**_

Kyuubi strolled down the street next to Haku that evening. Haku was his best friend since kindergarten, but his intellect well… he's an airhead, but Kyuubi still loved him. Today Haku wanted to walk home with him after they got something to eat, which they already did.

Haku was a slim and slightly, curvy brunette. That wasn't his natural hair color, but he looked hotter as a brunette. He was short for his age and he had big brown eyes and creamy, pale skin. The young man was dressed in a pair of tight pants and a varsity jacket along with converse on his feet. His hair was in a slick ponytail and the small amount of baby hair layered around his hair line faded into the rest of his brunette hair.

"Kyuubi, were you listening to me?" The shorter young man asked and the redhead nodded, staring at his phone. "I don't think you were." The brunette pouted and the Uzumaki put his phone away.

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

Haku's face then lit up. "Oh, I was saying, my favorite character is the bird that goes meep-meep."

Kyuubi glanced at him in confusion. "You mean the cartoon." When the hell did they start talking about that?

"Yeah, but I don't like that dog. He's mean." Haku's face saddened and his red-haired friend rolled his eyes.

"That dog?"

"Yeah that dog."

"That dog is a coyote." Kyuubi stated, obviously and Haku gasped, slapping his hand over his mouth.

"Oh God, was that racist?!" He panicked and Kyuubi sighed, heavily.

"Haku, shut up." He growled, inwardly and the brunette pursed his lips.

"Well, good morning to you too grumpy-beauty." Haku mumbled and the aqua eyed man stared at him; the brunette started giggling and Kyuubi arched an eyebrow. "Aaha… I said good morning when it's the evening ahaha!" He continued to laugh to himself and his friend pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So, what's been going on with you?" Haku asked, suddenly.

"Everything and Itachi Uchiha won't leave me alone." Kyuubi said and Haku frowned. "God, I hate him. Damn when I see him again I swear I'm gonna kick his ass." He tightened his fist and his aqua eyes burned with passion to kill.

Haku had a trouble expression plastering his face as he was biting his finger nail. "You mean the oldest of the Uchiha brothers?" He held the strap to his bag and Kyuubi nodded, gritting his teeth. "Aww, but I like him. He's really sexy." The brunette licked his lips and Kyuubi glared at him.

"I'm sorry, I'll listen to you now." Haku stopped talking and Kyuubi smiled in triumph.

"Anyway, a little birdy told him where I work and then the bastard had the nerve to stop by. Ugh, I hate him." He clenched his fist, glaring at the street ahead.

"Aahaha~ I had no idea he could speak bird, that's funny a-ahaa~" Haku giggled, holding his stomach. "He sounds so weird." He nudged the taller man's shoulder.

"Haku, what do you like?"

"I like cupcakes, grapes, sports, ooo strawberries, anime and manga!" His threw his hands up in the air, gleefully with a smile on his pretty face.

"You know what I like?" Kyuubi hummed and Haku shook his head, cocking an eyebrow. "Slapping perky brunettes." He snarled and Haku was about to start laughing until he looked at his own hair.

"That was mean."

"Haku, I'm not in the mood today." He rubbed his head, soothing away the hurt Haku probably felt at the moment and Haku wrapped his arms around the redhead's waist.

"You're forgiven." He snuggled against him and Kyuubi smiled, stroking his head.

"It's just… Ugh that fucker!" The Uzumaki groaned in irritation and Haku looked up at him with shimmering brown eyes.

"How dare he upset you this way, I'll help you kill that fucker if you want." Haku's eyes narrowed and Kyuubi laughed, halfheartedly. "Oh that reminds, is he the one that got you pregnant years ago?"

"Haku, I've told you thousand times and you've met him before." Kyuubi grumbled and the brunette let go of his waist.

"Oh yeah, so like I was saying… you being pregnant sounds funny, were you fat?"

"No." Kyuubi spat out, feeling offended.

"But I thought all pregnant people were fat."

Kyuubi slapped him upside the head and Haku winced, rubbing his head. "Stop doing that, I was only joking and besides if you don't like this guy, I won't like this guy." He puffed out his cheeks and Kyuubi grunted.

The sun was slowly, setting and cars sped down the street; crickets chirped and not many other people roamed the streets that night as well.

Haku decided to stay quiet because he could see Kyuubi, his best friend was very upset. His hips swayed in his step as he hummed.

Not a minute later a nice black car slowed down beside the side walk and Kyuubi turned his head when it beeped. His eyes widened and he felt his anger boiling already.

Why the hell did this guy follow him every where?

"Kyuubi Uzumaki, need a ride?"

Haku turned his head and his mouth gaped. "Wah- that's Itachi Uchiha, does my hair look okay?" He panicked, fiddling with the end of his pony tail and Kyuubi rolled his eyes, storming passed the brunette and over to the car.

Haku decided to follow behind Kyuubi. "You really like stalking me, don't ya?" He said, sarcastically and the stoic Uchiha behind the wheel tsked.

"Wrong. My mother would like to see you since Naruto-kun is at the mansion right now as well." He scoffed, turning his glance to the redhead and Kyuubi had a skeptical look on his face.

Kyuubi then grabbed Haku by his hand and pulled him over to the window. "I happen to be walking my friend home." He gritted passed his clenched teeth and Haku waved.

"Hi~"

Itachi frowned. Kyuubi blushed, slightly embarrassed. "...Haku Yuki, right?" He kind of remembered this guy being a really perky and annoying brunette back in school.

The brunette gasped, clasping his hand over his mouth. "Oh my God, he remembers my name! I like him!" Haku beamed and Kyuubi rubbed his temples, grumbling 'idiot' under his breath.

"Why don't I drive you home?" The Uchiha inquired, focusing his gaze on Haku; the boy was sexy he had to admit, but he wasn't too smart.

Haku snatched his hand out of Kyuubi's grasp and the Uzumaki tightened his fist. "Thank you, I'd love for you to drive me home." He opened the back door and climbed; Itachi smirked, staring at the Uzumaki daringly.

'Ugh, I can't leave Haku alone with this guy.' He cursed the Uchiha and opened the front door before getting in and sitting down. The man had a more amused smirk on his pale face, pushing his foot down on the gas peddle.

Haku sat in the back seat quiet as he looked around in awe; the car seemed so expensive. Kyuubi then leaned his cheek on his open palm and Haku broke the silence.

"Hey, have you guys ever wondered why dogs stick their heads out the window and lick the wind?" He tilted his head to the side, curiously, but neither the Uchiha nor Uzumaki replied. "Wait, now I'm wondering." His excited face faltered and he got on his knees before rolling the back window down and sticking his head out the window.

Itachi glanced over at the redhead and mused, "Who knew you hung out with such…" He let his eyes stray to the brunette with his head out the window and had his tongue out his mouth like a dog. "Imbeciles." He finished with narrowing dark eyes and Kyuubi scowled. Okay, yeah, Haku wasn't the brightest guy and his other friends were a lot smarter, but he was his best friend.

"I didn't ask your opinion."

"Woof, woof!"

The man was started to get irritated by Haku and his voice deepened. "Yuki-san," Haku giggled, turning his head to look at the long haired raven. "Put your head back in this car before I roll up the window and cut it off." Haku gasped and hastily, pulled his head back in the vehicle before planting himself in the seat.

"My head's back in the car." His brown eyes wavered as he buckled his seat belt.

* * *

After dropping Haku off and getting to the Uchiha mansion in silence, Kyuubi stepped out the car with his bag over his shoulder as Itachi got out the other side. The redhead gazed in awe at the huge mansion doors and the man beside him chuckled, deeply.

"You've been here before." He stated and Kyuubi cringed at the memory.

"Yeah, and I've always regretted it." The redhead stormed up to the doors and his eyes widened when they opened before he rang the doorbell. A maid then greeted him, gesturing him in and Kyuubi strolled in the mansion.

"Welcome, Itachi-sama." The maid bowed when the man walked in the house and he gave a nod, handing the woman his jacket. Kyuubi had already wandered off into the mansion.

* * *

The redhead glanced around with wide aqua eyes. No matter how many times he'd been here, he never got used to the place; hell, he barely remembered how to get around without getting lost. His mouth gaped, sighting the spiral staircase that curved up to the second floor and the marble floor squeaked as he ran his sneaker across it.

"Well, if isn't Kyuubi Uzumaki." The Uzumaki turned around, hearing that voice.

"Kagami, hey." They slapped hands and the messy haired man laughed with a grin on his face.

"It's nice to see you." Kyuubi smiled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"You too. My mother's in the living room, where's my brother?" He quirked an eyebrow and Kyuubi scowled, folding his arms across his chest.

"Don't know, don't care."

Kagami ruffled his own hair, his forehead forming a sweat drop. "Still hate him, huh?"

"That's never gonna change." Kyuubi said, putting his hair in a pony tail with the band on his wrist.

"C'mon." Kagami gestured his hand and the Uzumaki trailed behind him, still looking around the place.

They engaged in a conversation on the way to the living room until they heard faint voices. "In here." Kagami pushed the door to the living room open and they spotted Naruto on the sofa, laughing with Mikoto as Hisa sat next to his grandfather, Fugaku Uchiha.

"Aaha! Naru-chan, so tell me when is the next one coming, huh." The raven haired woman egged on and Sasuke who sat beside her rubbed his temples.

"Mother, please." Naruto blushed up to his ears, turning his head and Kyuubi made his way into the room.

"Hey, Kyuubi~" His blonde haired little brother smiled, waving and he stood there as Mikoto got up.

"Hi, why didn't you come get me?" He had an attitude written all over his face as he glared at the blonde on the sofa. Naruto shifted his gaze and Kyuubi eyed Sasuke.

The Uchiha smirked, pulling Naruto closer to him and Kyuubi sent him a fierce glare. 'Oh don't worry you're dead, Uchiha.' He thought to himself and Mikoto walked up to him.

"Ah, Kyuu-chan! It's so nice to see you again!" The woman chimed, hugging him and he glared daggers at Sasuke over her shoulder.

"It's nice to see you too." He grinned and Mikoto pulled away from the man to gaze at him.

"You're such a fine young man now, oh, so adorable." The woman clasped her hands together.

"Yes, a very fine young man. Married?" Fugaku suddenly asked and Kyuubi laughed, shaking his head. As if he'd ever be tied down to someone.

"Grandpa, can I hold that?" Hisa leaned against the arm of the sofa and Fugaku looked to where the child was pointing. "Please, I promise I won't break it."

Naruto noticed what the child wanted and spoke up. "Hisa, no."

"But mommy-" The blue eyed Uzumaki opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"It's fine, he can keep it if he wants." Fugaku took the watch off his arm and handed it over to the child; Hisa grinned, widely as his eyes gleamed with happiness.

Sasuke sighed, crossing his legs. Ever since his parents found out they had a grandson they showered him with gifts, but even when he intervened they still gave him whatever he wanted.

Kyuubi gazed around the spacious living room.

"You rich folk sure do have a lot." He said, causally and Mikoto giggled, grabbing his hand.

"Kyuubi." Naruto grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. The man shrugged and the Uchiha woman pulled him along with her.

"We'll be back." Naruto cocked an eyebrow, curiously. What did Mikoto want with Kyuubi?

Fugaku pushed himself up from the chair-sofa and looked at his son. "Kagami and I have some business to attend to, so if you'll excuse us." Kagami made his way out the living room and Fugaku soon exited the living room as well.

"Hisa, I told you about doing that." Naruto had a stern tone in his voice and Hisa puffed out his cheeks, folding his hands behind his back.

"But mommy, it's really beautiful and I just wanted to hold it." He muttered and his mother waved him over; he then ran over to his parents and Naruto glanced at the gold watch in the boy's hands.

Sasuke then said, "It's fine. Now I don't have to buy him one." Naruto pursed his lips and the man smiled, ruffling his golden locks. "He should be spoiled a little don't you think." His boyfriend finished and Naruto seemed a little unsure.

"A child doesn't need things this…"

"Expensive?" Sasuke wrapped his arm around the blonde and Naruto shook his head, staring at Hisa.

"Flashy." He corrected and Hisa pouted, jutting out his bottom lip. "Give it back when you see Fugaku-san, okay?" Naruto hugged the boy and Hisa gave a nod.

"Okay…" He whined. The living room door then opened and Itachi came into the living, loosening his tie and sat down in his father's sofa-chair.

"Good evening, Itachi." Naruto said, casually. Did the guy forget how to speak?

The stoic Uchiha waved him off and Naruto rolled his eyes. He sure was rude.

Sasuke smirked, whispering something into his son's ear and Naruto had a confused expression on his face. The child then whispered something back and his father gave a nod; Hisa trotted his way over to the man with his hands behind his back.

"Ne, Uncle-Itachi, have you and Uncle-Kyuubi hooked up yet?" He had an innocent look on his face and Naruto hit Sasuke on his chest, holding back a laugh.

Itachi glanced at the child and Hisa had a smirk on his face. The man's dark eyes narrowed and the child titled his head to the side, cutely. "Well?"

Even Naruto could see the Uchiha felt awkward. He had never got a question from a child and how the hell did Hisa know what hooking up was.

"Akihisa." Itachi leaned forward and gripped the child's small body before placing him on his lap; Sasuke and Naruto seemed stunned by the sudden action. Hisa looked somewhat uncomfortable on the man's lap. Itachi kind of scared him and he was just saying what his father told him to. "Have I ever given you a hug?" The man muttered and the inky haired boy shook his head.

The long haired raven suddenly wrapped his arms around the child and brought him close to his chest. Hisa eyes were wide as he leaned his head on the man's chest; okay, this was just weird.

Itachi steadied his breathing and tried to take pride in this moment. He didn't want kids to be afraid of him all the time, so he would start by making his nephew feel comfortable around him and showing him love. That's what his mother told him to do anyway. "Uncle-Itachi, are you sick or something?" Hisa scratched his head in the man's embrace.

"My brother has been so weird since he found out, he's even hugging my child." Sasuke whispered and Naruto chuckled, blushing, slightly.

"It's kind of cute. Could you imagine if your brother had a child of his own?" The blonde gazed at the sight; he could tell Itachi felt really awkward in the position he was in and deep down he probably wanted to change.

"The day I see that, I'll be shocked." Sasuke muttered and Hisa looked at his mother, his eyes screaming 'help me!'

Naruto made signs with his hands and Hisa shook his head, not wanting to do that. The blonde pointed his finger sternly and Hisa huffed his breath, sitting up slightly before wrapping his arms around the stoic Uchiha.

The Uchiha's midnight eyes widened and Hisa mumbled, "You don't seem so scary anymore, we should do this more often." Itachi cocked an eyebrow, hearing what the boy said.

Hisa then leaned up and grinned at him. "I love you Uncle-Itachi hehe!" Slight blush spread across his cheeks and the man felt his heart flutter; he placed the child back on the floor and his bangs fell over his eyes. That feeling was too weird.

He picked up a book off the side table and crossed his legs before reading.

"You think he's okay?" Naruto questioned, leaning over and his boyfriend shrugged.

"I have no idea."

"Mommy, Uncle-Itachi doesn't feel scary anymore!" He gleamed. "Daddy, is it okay if I spend more time with him?" Hisa asked, clasping his hands together. Sasuke glanced over at his brother and he couldn't help, but think he saw blush on the man's face. No. Itachi didn't blush. He couldn't. He wasn't even human.

A smirk then spread across the pale man's face. "Sure. It'll give you two sometime to bond." Hisa cheered, jumping up and down; Itachi tapped his finger on the side table, weirdly and Naruto laughed, whispering to Sasuke.

"I think your brother is flustered."

Sasuke gave a nod. That was something new. A thousand puppies must have died. This was a start though. At least he was showing some emotion; Itachi wasn't always as cold as he was now, he actually used to be a nice big brother, but as he got older the man seemed to get colder and colder.

Mikoto and Kyuubi then came walking back into the room and the woman wiped her eyes. The redhead looked over at Itachi, tightening his fist.

"Mother, were you crying?" Sasuke stood up and walked over to his mother.

The long haired woman shook her head, wiping her red, puffy eyes and Kyuubi clenched his teeth.

"Would you boys like to stay for dinner?" She clasped her hands together, giving off a more cheerful attitude.

"Sure." Naruto and Kyuubi nodded.

"Ooo, me too!" Hisa jumped up and down, raising his arms up high.

Mikoto giggled, patting his head. "Of course." The woman then looked at her oldest son, Itachi Uchiha who let his eyes stray from the book and to the woman. "Honey, I think you and Kyuu-chan have some talking to do." Mikoto said in a more serious tone and the man stood to his feet, making his way out the living room.

She sighed and stated, "Kyuu-chan follow him and please talk." Mikoto pushed him forward and the redhead grunted, strolling out the room; Sasuke and Naruto had a confused look on their face before Mikoto asked,

"Would you two mind helping me in the kitchen?"

"Okay." Naruto grinned and Sasuke nodded, walking out the room.

"Katsume-chan!" After a few seconds a maid came walking into the room. "Would you mind taking Hisa out to the garden while we prepare dinner?"

The maid gave a nod and reached her hand out. "Akihisa-kun, let's go." Hisa gazed up at the young woman.

"Whoa, you're really pretty!" He beamed bouncing on his heels and the woman blushed, pulling him along. Mikoto giggled as the two left and then took a deep breath. What she heard from Kyuubi was just so painful and hard to hear about.

* * *

Kyuubi sat on the man's bed, clutching the silky sheets in his fist. He was so pissed and he really didn't feel like talking to Itachi, but he promised Mikoto he would. What could they say really? Kyuubi looked up at the high ceiling and around at the pricy valuables in the huge room.

Itachi dark eyes then looked at him and he crossed his legs, leaning back on his hand. "I have nothing to say to you." The redhead gritted through his teeth and the man exhaled his breath. "How'd your mother find out?"

"I didn't tell her if that's what your thinking, she was probably so hyped with the idea of grandchildren she did some snooping around. The woman has her sources." The man snorted, smartly.

"Tsk."

"You got rid of it, what could you possibly do to change it."

Kyuubi bit down on his bottom lip, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I can't, but I made the decision-"

"Without telling." The Uchiha spat out and Kyuubi gave a nod.

"Yeah I didn't fuckin' tell you because you were a dick and honestly played with me. I wasn't a toy ya know. Actually I was kind of happy when I found out I was pregnant. I thought that we could get through it together, but you weren't who I thought you were."

The man leaned back on his dresser and folded his arms across his chest. "Kyuubi, it wasn't just my child it was yours too."

The redhead scowled. "Don't you think I know that."

"A mother is supposed to protect their children." He stated, firmly, stepping forward and Kyuubi furrowed his brows, getting up. "You honestly did something so selfish and I know why." The redhead, clenched his fist and the Uchiha had an amusing smirk on his face.

"You did it to get back at me."

"So."

Itachi strolled up to him leisurely and Kyuubi looked up at him with wavering aqua eyes. "So, you have to live with the guilt of killing your own child just to get back at me. You thought if you did this then it would hurt me, yet I knew nothing and you didn't tell me, was it because you regretted it. You killed our child to use it against me, how low could you go." His words pierced through the Uzumaki's ears. How could this man see right though him?

"You don't know what you're talking a-about." Kyuubi stammered out and the man laughed, halfheartedly, covering his eyes with his hand.

"That child… that child would have been my pride and joy. I couldn't stop thinking about what you did and honestly I can't live with myself."

Kyuubi looked away from the man. "Well… I hope you feel like shit and get everything you deserve-"

"You took my son or daughter away from me!" He yelled, gripping the Uzumaki up by his shirt and Kyuubi glared at the stoic man who's face was flushed red with anger.

He then smirked. "You think I give a shit, you don't know what I had to go through." He said, calmly.

The man then shouted. "You're pathetic! A selfish bitch-" A fist stuck his face and he stumbled backwards; Kyuubi had tears streaming down his face as he panted and his face flushed red.

"I'm glad I did it." Honestly, he didn't mean that.

The Uchiha then stormed up to him and slapped him across the face. That caught him off guard.

"You son of a bitch!" Kyuubi kneed the man in the gut and the taller male cringed, feeling the impact. He gave him a left hook to the head before Itachi pushed him back into the nearest wall and he gasped, feeling the wind get knocked out of him. He felt a hand wrap around his neck and he could see the red in the man's dark eyes.

He struggled to breathe until he raised his leg and kicked the man in his rib cage, causing the Uchiha to let go and winced, stumbling backwards. He punched the man in the face and Itachi fell to the floor; Kyuubi tried to kick the man, but the Uchiha caught his foot around his ankle and tightened his grip around it.

"Urgh!" The man panted, getting up, gingerly and punched him in the stomach; the redhead grimaced in pain and held his stomach. Itachi clenched his teeth, gripping him up by his shirt and slamming him up against the wall, again.

Kyuubi winced again, trying to get his strength back. He pushed the man back and soon they were fighting all over the room; Itachi busted Kyuubi's lip and Kyuubi gave him a bruise under his eye. The two were punching the crap out of each other and of course knocking things over in the process.

* * *

"Thank you, oh hand me that too." Mikoto chimed and Naruto handed her some seasoning. Sasuke stirred the noodles in the pot while Naruto helped his mother with the meat; the Uchiha then heard a loud crash and stopped what he was doing.

"Did you hear that, mom?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"What honey?" His mother had a clueless look on her face.

Naruto then rubbed his chin before his baby, blue eyes widened. "Mikoto-chan, Kyuubi and Itachi were supposed to be talking, right?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded and then they heard glass shattering.

"Oh no." He ran out the kitchen.

"What was that?" The woman tilted her head to the side. Sasuke took off that dumb apron his mother made him wear and stormed out the kitchen.

"Wait, what's going on?" The woman ran behind them.

* * *

The two adults rolled around on the floor, trying to pin each other down, but it was back and forth. Kyuubi rolled over and he was finally on top of the Uchiha; he punched him in the face and Itachi's eyes burned with anger before gave the redhead an uppercut to the chin. The Uzumaki spit the blood in his mouth on Itachi's face and the man rolled over so the smaller man was under him, lying on his stomach.

"Ugh!" He put him a choke hold and Kyuubi clawed at his arm. Their clothes were a mess and they had multiple bruises on their skin; the redhead's eyes screwed shut as the man pulled him up to stand.

"...Motherfucker!" He breathed out, trying to get out of the man's grasp.

The man smirked, cockily and Kyuubi was finding it hard to breathe. The man then let him go before kicking him into the book shelf and Kyuubi winced, hunching over; the pain in his back hurt like hell. The man stalked up to him and gripped him up by his hair.

"Giving up?" He scoffed and Kyuubi stood to his feet, trying to pry the man's fingers off his hair. Itachi punched him in the stomach and the Uzumaki choked, trying to breathe properly.

Kyuubi placed his foot in back of the Uchiha's and made his stumble backwards and hit the floor; Itachi clenched his teeth after feeling the impact hit the back of his head. The redhead suddenly dug in his pocket and pulled out a flip-knife, straddling himself on the man and the Uchiha's dark eyes widened.

Kyuubi targeted it towards the man's face and Itachi grabbed his hand, but that didn't stop Kyuubi from forcing all his strength to get the blade to that flawless, creamy, pale skin. Itachi felt the blade cut his cheek and Kyuubi smirked, amusingly. "I'll be sure to scar up this handsome face of yours." He sneered, putting another cut on the man's face.

He knew how Itachi Uchiha felt about his face and if even one scratch came to it he would get all depressed.

The Uchiha grabbed the blade in fist and tried to force it back from his face. Kyuubi laughed and the Uchiha winced, looking up at the Uzumaki. He could feel the knife cutting through the flesh on his hand.

The bedroom door then flew open and Naruto's mouth gaped. Sasuke rushed into the room and over to the redhead, pulling him off his brother; Mikoto stood at the door with a shocked, but frightened look on her face.

The room was a mess and the young men were bleeding. "Kyuubi, stop!" Sasuke shouted and the redhead panted.

The Uchiha on the floor groaned before the knife flew passed his head and stabbed into the carpeted floor. It was so close to his head and it could have cause serious damage if it had hit him.

His dark eyes narrowed and he glared up at the redhead. "…Next time I won't miss." Kyuubi wiped the blood off his mouth with the back of his hand before pushing Sasuke away from him and Naruto rushed over to his brother.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" He screamed, disbelievingly with wide blue eyes.

Kyuubi stormed passed the blonde and Mikoto before pacing out the room with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Naruto ran over to Itachi and the man sat up, weakly, clutching his hand.

"Nii-san, you okay?" Sasuke kneeled down and the man's hair was in his face.

"I'm fine." He grunted, standing up, gingerly with his hand on his knee. He had a keen smirk spreading across his pale face and Naruto looked scared. He was getting those chills from Itachi like always. The three could have sworn they heard the man laugh before he exited the room and strolled down the corridor, probably to go fix up his wounds in the bathroom.

Naruto laced his fingers through his hair, stressfully and Mikoto gulped. They both got up and walked away like nothing happened, yet you could tell what went on by the destruction of this room.

"Those two have always seemed weird to me." The long haired woman laughed, nervously and Naruto rubbed his temples. How much crazier could they get?

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**Usami-sensei: I found that fight scene hot, yet disturbing -_-' Review for more oh, and Haku was purposely made airhead-annoying. I don't know I kinda found him cute and funny (◡‿◡✿) He was supposed to be the annoyingly stupid type ^0^**


	9. Plan: ItaKyuu

**Disclaimer:** All Naruto character(s) belong to Kishimoto-sensei~

**Usami-sensei: I was bored today, so I decided to write another chapter. I know you're happy ^0^**

**Warnings: _Father, son bonding._**

_**Song used: Tyga Faded~**_

* * *

Kyuubi kicked his feet, lying on the bed with his head hanging over the edge, his hair hanging down as well. He was ignoring the woman standing at his door scowling at him. "Kyuu-chan, are you listening to me?"

The redhead closed his book and sat up right, staring at his mother with a blank expression on his face. "Yes and I didn't do anything wrong."

"You were stabbing him in the face!" The red-haired woman shirked, throwing her hands up in the air. Mikoto already explained to her everything that happened, even about the abortion, but Kushina was waiting for Kyuubi himself to come talk to her about _that_.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes. "Okay I was not stabbing him, just.. cutting him up a bit." His mother rubbed her temples and he smiled, cunningly.

"Your father is sending you to anger-management classes." She stated and Kyuubi frowned, getting up off the bed.

"I'm fine. Don't need it." He drawled, placing his hand on his hip.

"You're going."

The young man then muttered. "This is bullshit." Kushina had a stern look on her face, folding her arms across her chest and Kyuubi made an 'uh-oh' face before covering his mouth.

"That's why you're going." Kushina repeated and her son laughed, nervously.

"Fine." He slouched, puffing out his cheeks. His mother smiled in triumph and then asked,

"Would you like to tell me _why_ you got so upset?" Kyuubi glanced at her and hesitatingly, shook his head and his mother let out an audible sigh. "Okay." She turned on her heels and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Kyuubi flopped down on his bed and laid back, lacing his fingers through his red hair. He had a few band-aids on his face and on his arm along with another on the back of his neck; his busted lip was still healing, but aside from that he was fine. It had been two days since the incident and Minato went to have a talk with Fugaku. He didn't know what about though.

He groaned suddenly and whined. "Dammit, why does that man always have to make me lose my cool." His aqua eyes narrowed as he sat up. He then leaned over and reached his under the bed, pulling out a big box.

The redhead placed the metal box on his lap and took a deep breath before opening it. When he looked inside there was a whole bunch of pictures of family and friends. Like pictures of Sasuke and Naruto and him, his mother, father and him. Some of him and Hisa as well.

He moved all those out the way and at the bottom there were pictures of him and Itachi when they were younger from kindergarten all the way through to high school. Kyuubi and Itachi used to be close friends when they were little, and then during high school they started that secret relationship and soon after… well, the rest is history.

The Uzumaki picked up some pictures and stared at them, trying to find the reason he fell in love with Itachi Uchiha? He needed to remember the reason he fell for such an asshole. He placed one in back of the other as he flipped through the pictures and took quick glances at the memories.

The young man then came across one that made him smile, faintly. He looked at the younger him, probably about eight. He was sticking his tongue out while making himself crossed eyed as he sat across the table from Itachi who was probably about nine; he trying to make him laugh obviously. It was so long ago he didn't remember, but the Uchiha was actually smiling back then.

He rolled his eyes and flipped to the next one. There was another when they were about ten and eleven at the beach with his parents, he could see Naruto and Sasuke in the background playing in the water, but he and Itachi were playing in the sand.

"Sunburn ahaha!" He started laughing to himself. He remembered that summer because Sasuke and Naruto had got sunburn from being in the sun too long without sun screen. He came across another memory when he and Itachi were in kindergarten.

Kyuubi and the Uchiha got caught eating paste; the teacher must have found that really cute and took a picture.

"Why the hell was I eating paste, God, I was stupid." He mumbled to himself, but he laughed seeing the expression on the Uchiha's face. He seemed like he was really enjoying that paste. The Uzumaki looked through a few more and stopped when he spotted another one, but they had to be about fifteen and sixteen in this one.

They were in the school bathroom dressed in jeans and a hoody with smirks on theirs faces as they held up their middle finger in the bathroom mirror. Of course they got lectured at for not wearing the school uniform, but they did what they wanted back then. The next was taken around the same time as the first one because they were still in the bathroom, but this time they were kissing as Itachi had his arm wrapped around his waist.

Kyuubi frowned. He kind of missed those times, now Itachi Uchiha was a jerk, prick and an asshole; he was about to put the pictures back until a saw one he liked.

He and Itachi were dressed in kimonos and it was night as he grinned with a jar of fireflies in his hands and the Uchiha was nudging his head in annoyance, he could tell by the look on his face. They had been about five and six in that one.

"That's the Itachi I know, but the one now is totally different and emotionless." He growled, inwardly and threw the pictures in the box before kicking it under the bed.

"I hope those cuts burn." Kyuubi seethed, balling his fist. "I don't need anger-management. Papa has no idea what he's talking about." He got up and took off his shirt, throwing it aside. The redhead walked around in jeans that hung low on his hips for a few minutes and then grabbed his towel before heading out the room. Maybe a shower would calm him down because thinking about Itachi made his blood boil.

* * *

_**...**_

Two weeks later Hisa was sprawled out on the living room couch, watching cartoons on the flat screen while Naruto was in the kitchen cooking lunch that day. The child was laughing at the fairly odd-parents with a grin on his face.

_**"What makes me happy fills me up with glee, those bones in my JAW! That don't have a flaw my Shiny Teeth and Me… my shiny teeth that twinkle just like the stars in space, my shiny teeth that sparkle addin' beauty to my face."**_

Hisa tilted his head, his hair falling in his face a little and then there was a knock at the door. His blue eyes looked at the kitchen entrance before he decided to get up and answer the door himself; the boy ran to the front door and opened the curtain to the side window before his blue eyes widened with excitement.

"Daddy!" He unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hey." The pale man was dressed clad in a suit and black dress shoes.

"Daddy!" The boy lunged forward and hugged the Uchiha; Sasuke smiled and picked him up. "Where were you, I haven't seen you in a while?" The man walked in, carrying his son in his arms and closed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry. I was working, you see your grandpa dragged me to Korea for a meeting and then when I returned home I had a bunch of paper work to finish, but I'm here to see you and Naruto today." Hisa smiled, widely and hugged the man tighter.

"Oh, I got you some gifts too." Sasuke stated.

"Ooo, ooo, I can have them?" He beamed and his father laughed, putting him down.

"In a little while, okay. They're in the car and daddy finally got his car back today."

"That's great, now you can drive me to school and pick me up." The boy cheered and Sasuke gave a nod, making his way into the kitchen. He could smell Naruto's delicious food filling the air.

Hisa planted himself back on the sofa, kicking his feet up on the arm of the sofa and grabbed the remote.

Sasuke strolled into the kitchen and Naruto was leaning his neck to the side because it ached. He was sleeping very uncomfortably so when he woke up his neck was all cramped up; he was dressed in a pair of jeans and t-shirt. The man smirked, trotting up behind the blonde and as soon as he was close to the blonde's back he placed his hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" He whispered and the blonde grinned.

"Sasuke!" The man removed his hands and the Uzumaki turned on his heels before giving the man a hug and the Uchiha wrapped his arms around the blonde. "Why didn't you tell me you were back?" He puffed out his cheeks and the man sighed.

"I was busy, but I'm here now." He said and the blue eyed man snuggled against him.

"I missed you." Naruto mumbled and the raven placed a kiss on his forehead. "How was Korea?" His blue eyes glanced up at the inky haired Uchiha and Sasuke scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I didn't exactly get to tour around, but I did have a chance to buy some gifts for you and Hisa." Naruto smiled, backing away from the man and holding his hand out.

"Dobe, the gifts are in the car." He nudged his head with a finger and the blonde pouted his lips. The Uzumaki then puckered his lips for a kiss and the raven gladly kissed him, wrapping his arm around his waist.

"Nn…" The Uchiha delved his tongue in the blonde's mouth and Naruto mewled, wrapping his arms around his neck. They two were so busy sucking off each others faces they didn't notice Hisa standing by the entrance who seemed infatuated by what he was seeing. Naruto tangled his fingers in the man's inky locks and opened his more as their tongues brushed together.

The child squatted down, gazing harder. He saw his father's hand slip under his mother's shirt and travel upwards.

Hisa then cocked an eyebrow when he heard his mother make a weird noise. It sounded like the same ones he hears at night when his father is there.

Naruto blushed up to his ears, breaking away from the kiss. "Teme… stop… A-ah!" The Uchiha's other hand groped his ass and he felt his knees giving out as Sasuke pinched his nipples.

"Why, you seem to be enjoying it." He purred, nibbling on his ear and Naruto slowly, opened his hazy blue eyes, only to spot his son staring right at them with big, curious, baby blue eyes.

"Stop!" He pushed the taller man away with a flustered look on his face.

Sasuke turned his head and Hisa stood up, tilting his head to the side. "What were you two doing?" The child questioned, walking into the kitchen and taking a seat at the dinning table.

Naruto blushed an even deeper shade of red before shouting, "Nothing!"

"Loving each other." Sasuke scoffed and the blonde's mouth gaped as he turned his gaze to the raven.

"Loving… each other, oh, so that's what that's called?" Hisa gleamed, his gaze shifting between the two.

Sasuke sat down across from the child and replied, "Yes. You see.. your mother and I love each other, so we were expressing that love." Hisa then looked at his mother who gave a hesitant nod.

"Oh I get!" He grinned with chubby cheeks. "So, when adults kiss each other they are expressing their love for each other, gotcha." He nodded and his father smirked, looking at Naruto.

The blue eyed Uzumaki then let out an audible sigh and turned the stove off. "Hisa, it's time to eat." Naruto stated and Hisa stood up on the chair to look on the stove.

He then pouted. "But I don't want that."

His mother laced his fingers through his blonde locks. "Why didn't you tell me that before I started cooking?" Hisa shrugged and jumped down off the chair.

"I'd rather have…" He walked over to the fridge and opened it, his blue eyes searching inside. "The last of this cake!" He chimed, pointing to it and his mother walked up behind him, looking in the fridge as well.

"Either you have this left over pizza or last nights dinner. You should have told me you didn't want me to cook for you." Naruto gritted though his teeth and Hisa mumbled,

"Sorry." Naruto pursed his lips, grabbing the box of pizza and his son walked away from the fridge. Hisa then ran up to his father and planted himself on his lap. "Daddy, are you staying over today." He bounced on the man's lap and Sasuke placed a hand on his head to keep him still.

"Yes. Did you have candy today?" He asked.

Hisa started rocking back and forth. "Yes! I took some from mommy's dresser this morning, but I wasn't supposed to!" The boy was too jittery and hype this afternoon.

Naruto placed the pizza box on the counter top and then had a stern look in his eyes. "Hisa, room?"

"What?" The boy replied.

"Is it clean?" The blonde placed his hands on his hips and his son tapped his finger on his chin.

"…Yes."

His mother's eyes then narrowed. "Go upstairs and tell me if it's clean." Naruto said even though he knew the boy was lying.

Hisa puffed out his cheeks and got off his father's lap. "Okay, but first," He skipped over to the counter and opened the pizza box, taking out a slice and he then grabbed a plate, putting the pizza on it and placed it in the microwave before closing the microwave door.

"A minute right?" Hisa looked at his father.

"Hn." The Uchiha replied and his son gave a nod, pushing the numbers. After that was done Hisa sprinted out the kitchen and upstairs to his room.

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose, leaning hand on the counter. "He knows he didn't clean it, yet he always runs to check as if it's magically fixed." Sasuke chuckled and held his arms out; Naruto walked over to him and planted himself on his boyfriend's lap. "I have work in a bit, can you watch Hisa for me?" The blonde asked, turning his head.

Sasuke kissed down his neck and muffled, "Of course." The Uzumaki turned all the way and straddled himself on the raven, wrapping his arms around his neck. "What's wrong with your neck?" The Uchiha rubbed his neck and Naruto hissed at the contact.

"I was sleeping awkward." Naruto leaned his neck to the side. "And now it aches."

"Aw, poor baby." Sasuke cooed, kissing and nipping at his neck.

Naruto giggled at the ticklish feeling and the Uchiha wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. "Just put something hot on it and the pain will go away." Sasuke stated, looking at him and the Uzumaki groaned, trying to crack his neck. God, it hurt.

"How's your brother?"

Sasuke tsked, relaxing in the seat and Naruto arched an eyebrow. "He hasn't left the house because he says his face is scarred and he's been obsessing about it." He stretched his arms and the blonde laughed.

"He sure is a narcissist, huh." He continued to laughed and the inky haired man replied,

"He only has about two cuts on his face. The thing is he's been nonchalant about the whole situation, he's not even mad about the fact that his ex boyfriend tried to stab him." Sasuke had a confused look on his pale face and Naruto tilted his lips.

"I don't think Kyuubi was going to stab him… I hope not, anyway my father has been trying to force my brother to go to anger management classes, but he won't budge." Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed and Naruto laughed, halfheartedly. "He doesn't think he has anger issues."

"Yeah right."

"I know he does."

"Then again Nii-san did bring it on himself." Sasuke scoffed

Naruto's thought then trailed off as he stared at the Uchiha. His inky hair smelled good and his bangs framed his face beautifully. His lean, but toned body dressed in a dark suit and his creamy, flawless, pale looked so smooth. God, this man smelled so good; Sasuke did always have this natural scent that made the Uzumaki swoon.

"Naruto are you listening to me?" His blonde dobe suddenly leaned in for a kiss and captured his lips, cupping his face and Sasuke seemed stunned at first before he melted into the kiss. Naruto took his bottom lip between his lips, sucking lightly before the Uchiha opened his mouth and Naruto thrusted his tongue in his mouth.

"Mommy! It's not clean!" Hisa screamed, but his mother ignored him. "MOMMY!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and broke away from the kiss. "What?" He yelled back and his boyfriend laughed. Naruto was irritated because Hisa always interrupted him and Sasuke when they were _loving each other_.

"It's not clean!" Hisa whined.

"Clean it!" Naruto shouted and the child yelled,

"But I don't feel like it!"

"Hisa, if you don't clean that room right now I'm taking your game system!" His firm voice replied and he heard Hisa whining as he stomped his feet.

"But mommy-"

"Hisa, get down here!" He looked at Sasuke who smirked at him and sucked his teeth, getting off the man and their son came running into the kitchen. Hisa stood there with tears brimming in his blue eyes and Naruto's blue eyes hardened.

"How many times did I ask you to clean your room today?"

"I don't know." He sniffled, wiping his eyes.

"I asked you three times this morning and I told you two times before I started cooking, why haven't you done it?" He questioned and Hisa glanced at his father, hoping he would save him.

"B-because there's all this stuff on my floor and I have to clean all by myself." He whimpered, gripping the hem of his shirt.

"Hisa, you made the mess." Naruto cooed, patting his head and Hisa started crying harder. Sasuke was getting tired of the babying and got up to stand.

"Hisa, go clean your room like your mother told you." He ordered and his son jutted out his bottom lip with tears dripping down his face. "Now." Sasuke pointed his finger sternly and Hisa turned on his heels, walking out the kitchen.

Naruto smiled alluringly, folding his arms across his chest. "So much order, I like it this demanding papa." He complimented with a seductive voice and the Uchiha smirked, giving him a peck on the lips. The two then heard Hisa crying on the steps and Sasuke sighed, walking out the kitchen.

Naruto blushed, slightly, tucking some golden locks behind his ear.

Sasuke walked over to the staircase and Hisa hugged his knees to his chest, still crying. "Hisa, I'm being serious go clean your room." The boy got up and slowly made his way up the steps. "I mean it, don't pretend you're going to clean your room but instead take a nap." His father warned, sternly and Hisa mumbled.

"…Okay." He sniffled. Naruto then came strolling out the kitchen and walked passed the raven.

"I'm going to the bathroom." The blonde's cheeks were flushed red and he had a problem to take care of thanks to Sasuke.

"Hard?" Sasuke had an amusing smirk curving on his lips.

"We haven't done in a while, so yeah I'm hard and now I'm going to go take care of it." He stared at the man with big blue eyes and Sasuke had a blank expression on his face. Naruto just admitted he had an erection and what he was going to do. "But, you could… come help me if you want." The Uzumaki took his bottom between his teeth enticingly, wrapping his arms around the man's neck and the Uchiha lifted the blonde off the floor bridle style before carrying him up the steps.

"What about Hisa?" Sasuke nibbled on his ear and Naruto stifled a moan.

"It'll take him at least twenty minutes to clean his room, he always very specific about where everything needs to be." The smaller man shrugged, causally and the raven chuckled in response.

* * *

Hisa sat on the floor, staring in his toy box with an action-figure in his hand. "Hm, but I don't want to put him near dino-rex 'cause he'll get eaten." He pondered, tapping his finger on his chin. "Ah, but if he's next to his friend domo… yeah, that should be okay." The black haired boy placed the toy next to the other toy and then looked around his room. His bed was a mess, toys littered the floor and some of his books were on the floor as well. Not to mention he had to sweep.

This was going to take longer than he thought.

* * *

**-Later-**

Hisa hummed, walking next to his father in the mall. The child was dressed in a pair of jeans with a train shirt on and sneakers on his feet.

They strolled passed stores and glanced in the windows of clear glass; other people were hanging around the mall that day as well. "Daddy, when is mommy gonna be back home?"

"Around eight or nine." The raven replied, yawning and Hisa grinned, looking up at the man.

"Can you carry me?" He pleaded, clasping his hands together and his father looked at him out the corner of his eye. Sasuke then let out an audible sigh before stopping and picking the child up; Hisa was honestly too big to be getting carried, but he didn't want to disappoint him.

"But not in my arms." The man stated and Hisa cocked an eyebrow as the man raised him higher in the air. "Sit on my shoulders." Hisa seemed confused at first before nodding and sitting with his legs over the man's shoulder and holding onto some of his inky locks, but not pulling too hard.

"Like this?" He tilted his head to the side, cutely.

"Yeah, just like that." The man straightened up and began walking. The women around were ogling him and he scowled in annoyance.

"Aww, isn't that just adorable!" A woman gawked, pouting her lips.

"Yeah, a caring father and he's totally hot~" Another squealed.

"Whoever has him for a man is soooo lucky." The woman whined, shaking her head, enviously.

Sasuke furrowed his brows and Hisa waved at the women that smiled and awed at him. "Hisa, you mind stopping that." His father growled, inwardly.

The child leaned his chin on top of his head and muttered, "Stopping what?"

"Drawing more attention to us." Sasuke hissed.

Hisa gave a nod and looked inside the stores they passed, his father doing the same. The two then walked passed a watch store and glanced inside the window; their eyes spotted a diamond studded Rolex and their eyes shimmered with urge.

"I have to have that." The father and son said in unison and Sasuke arched an eyebrow, rubbing his chin.

"Hn, you've got good taste, should we then?" His father leered with a smirk on his face. Wait he had a son, which meant he could have fun with his child and fun could be _anything_. "Hisa, you want a makeover?"

The inky haired boy's face lit up and he nodded, keenly. "Yeah!"

Sasuke put his hands in his suit pockets and said, "We're going to have fun today, but you have to keep it a secret from your mother, okay?"

"R-right!" The boy had a determined expression plastering his face, giving the man a high five.

* * *

**-That Night-**

Sasuke had a triumphant smirk on his face as he drove his car. Hisa sat in the backseat, staring at his new Rolex on his wrist, but that wasn't the only thing new. His small body was dressed clad in a fitted tux along with dress shoes on his feet, everything was all black. The child had a pair of shades on his face and his usually messy hair was slicked back.

"Daddy, this is so cool! Dinner was so good and that party- Wow! I had a lot of fun!" Hisa gleamed, smiling.

"Don't worry, well do this more often." His father mused, tapping his hand on the steering wheel. He then turned on the radio when the vehicle stopped at a red light.

_**'Real f****** hot, put it in park, take a shot, higher than a tube sock. You a bop, give me top top, as I load the guap man these dudes say I'm fly, but to her I'm god,'**_

Sasuke's eyes glanced back at the child in the back seat, bobbing his head to the song. Thank God the clean version was playing. An eyebrow then rose and he asked, "Hisa, you know this song?"

The child nodded saying, "Uncle-Kyuubi listens to this all the time." Sasuke sighed, heavily and Hisa started singing along. "…I'm faded, faded, faded."

"Enough of this. Naruto would kill me if he found out." He changed the station and the boy hummed to himself the other rap that had been on. Now it was stuck in his head. It was now going on 12:00 o clock midnight and he was sure Naruto was home now, of course he was. Sasuke got so caught up in having fun he forgot about getting home early, but of course Sai wouldn't let him leave until late too.

* * *

Naruto opened the door after the door bell rang and he looked pissed already. "Hello." Hisa and Sasuke said in unison, smiling and the blonde opened the door all the way, letting them in. Hisa took the shades off his face and Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Naruto closed the door and locked it before turning to look at his son and boyfriend. "Where were you?" He asked with an attitude written all over his face.

Sasuke sat down on the sofa and his son sat on his lap. "Um… we were out."

Naruto folded his arms across his chest and breathed out, "Out where and why is Hisa dressed like that?" The blue eyed Uzumaki rounded the sofa.

"I took him to a party." The Uchiha waved him off and Hisa nodded. Little did they know Naruto was fuming now.

"It's almost one in the morning." He spat out and the raven sighed, crossing his legs after Hisa planted himself on the sofa beside him.

"We got a little side tracked." The man had an apologetic look on his face and Naruto exhaled his breath.

"And I had fun mommy!" Hisa grinned, throwing his arms up in the air.

Naruto stared at the child for a second and then said, "Go to your room."

Hisa pouted his lips before asking, "Why mommy-"

"Now!" Naruto shouted, sternly and Hisa jumped off the sofa and ran upstairs to his room; when Naruto heard the door shut he glared at the Uchiha of the sofa. "You had Hisa out at a party, this late?" He baby blue eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" The man replied and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You had _my_ child out until almost one in the morning." Sasuke then stood up and glared back at the blonde.

"He's my child too, remember." He seethed and the Uzumaki pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I know that, but you can't have him out this late!" He yelled. "You didn't even tell me where you were going, you could have asked me if it was okay first."

Sasuke tsked. "I shouldn't have to ask, you knew we were out."

Naruto grunted, rounding the sofa and storming up the steps with Sasuke following behind him. "I don't understand what the problem is, I got him back home, safe and sound." The man stated, walking down the hallway beside the blonde and Naruto gritted through his teeth,

"You had _my_ son out till almost morning and at a party. That's so irresponsible and- Ugh, I know there was drinking?"

"He wasn't around any drinking, he was with me the whole time. Sakura and Hinata kept an eye on him as well, so he wasn't able to get out of sight. I mean the only drunks he was around were Neji and Gaara." Sasuke walked in the bed room behind Naruto and shut the door.

"Sasuke, he's five years old!" The Uzumaki stated, obviously.

"I know that, but I don't think I should have to ask you every time I'm going to do something with our son." He retorted and the blonde rubbed his temples.

"Well that's how this works, he's my son!" The blonde shouted, placing his hands on his hips and Sasuke clenched his teeth, furrowing his brows.

"He's _my_ son too, Naruto!" He yelled and Naruto's face flushed red with anger. Sasuke was right, but he was upset right now. "Hell, I don't even get to keep him. I only come see him when you say I can!" The man scowled and the Uzumaki took a deep breath.

"Sasuke…" Naruto looked at him with fierce blue eyes and then said, "You know what.. I don't feel like arguing about this right now. I'm going to bed." The blonde started taking off his clothes and Sasuke turned around, opening the door.

"I'm going to take a bath with _our_ son. Good night." He snarled, slamming the door shut after he walked out and Naruto rolled his eyes, sitting down on the bed.

"He's such an idiot." He huffed his breath and flopped back on the bed. Sasuke was a young father, but he still needed to be responsible. The Uchiha wasn't that experience in the father department and of course that was Naruto's fault.

The Uzumaki rolled over on his stomach and buried his face in the pillow, he was so tired and what Sasuke did pissed him off.

* * *

Sasuke and Hisa sat in the tub, sulking. They had bubbles in their mussed black hair and water plastered their pale skin; the boy's father leaned against the rim on the tub and Hisa sat facing the man. "Daddy, is mommy mad at us?"

The Uchiha sighed, ruffling the child's hair. "No, more like mad at me." He grumbled, pouring water over his head, wetting his inky locks and the child puffed out his flushed cheeks. "It probably wasn't so smart to take you to that party." He finished and Hisa pursed his lips.

"I had fun though hehe!" He grinned, throwing his hands up, flinging water in the process.

"I know, but no more parties till you're about sixteen." The man said, sternly and the child gave a nod. At this moment Sasuke would regret ever saying that because right now he was young and loved to party, but when he got a little older he wouldn't let Hisa go to parties. His son dipped his head back in the water, wetting his inky locks and his sleek hair stuck to his forehead and neck.

"I had fun today, daddy!" He beamed, leaning forward. "I liked Neji-nii and Sai-nii, Gaara-nii was cool too, but Sakura-chan kind of scared me because she kept giving me kisses and hugging me too death."

His father laughed, slightly and the boy giggled. "What's um… a porn site?" Hisa tilted his head to the side and Sasuke's dark eyes widened with shock. "Sai-nii wrote it down on my arm and told me to check it out." Hisa lifted his arm, but it had washed off from the water.

"Yeah, defiantly no parties until your sixteen. Stay away from Sai too, okay." He warned, narrowing his eyes. He needed to remember to kill Sai.

"Roger!" Hisa saluted.

* * *

Sasuke walked in Naruto's bedroom after putting Hisa to bed and climbed under the sheets; the blonde was facing the other way, but not asleep yet. The raven knew this and turned facing his lover's back.

"Dobe, I know you're not sleep." The blonde shrugged, causally and the inky haired man sighed, deeply. "I'm sorry." Naruto's body stiffened before he turned his body to face the Uchiha.

Sasuke ruffled his own, slightly damp hair and Naruto pouted his lips, glaring at him. "I shouldn't have had Hisa out so late, I'm not used to this whole father thing, so I thought it would be cool to take him to a party." The blonde nodded in understanding. Sasuke had only been a father for about a month now, so it was understandable.

"You don't have to ask."

The Uchiha cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "I mean to take him out and if you want… he can stay with you sometimes." Sasuke chuckled, ruffling his blonde locks.

"I like the sound of that." He could finally take his son with him over night.

"Well, he's your son too." Naruto rolled his eyes, puffing out his cheeks. "I have to understand that Hisa isn't just mine anymore." Naruto exhaled his breath, his blonde hair falling in his face and Sasuke moved closer to the Uzumaki, so their foreheads touched.

"That's right 'cause I'm here and I'm never letting you two get away from me." He said, meaningfully and the Uzumaki blushed up to his ears, gazing at the man with shimmering blue eyes.

"…I love you." Naruto mumbled and Sasuke smirked, cupping his face.

"I love you too, Naruto." He captured his lips and the blonde felt like his body turned to jelly. Why did Sasuke Uchiha always make him fall head over heels?

Naruto kissed back and the Uchiha tugged at his bottom lip, gently and the blue eyed man moaned, slightly. There was suddenly a knock at the door and they both pulled away from each other. "Yes, Akihisa?" Sasuke answered. Who else would it be?

The door opened slowly and the boy trotted in wearing his pajamas. "Um… can I sleep with you guys?" He whimpered, fidgeting and his father held his arms out, sitting up; Hisa then ran over to the bed and climbed up on it with his father and mother. Naruto moved over and the child planted himself between the two. "Mommy, are you still made at daddy?"

Naruto glanced at Sasuke and the man smirked. "Kind of, but we're fine."

"So… you two aren't going to break up?" Hisa uttered, looking at the two of them.

"No. Of course not." Sasuke seemed a little stunned by the question.

"That's good." He sighed in relief and Naruto kissed forehead.

"Everything's fine Hisa." He reassured and the boy smiled, lying back on the pillows.

"Good, 'cause you two should stay together forever." He replied and Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other. "You two will right?"

How were they supposed to answer that? They both stilled seemed a little unsure before they said, "Yes." They looked at each other with wide eyes when they replied with the same answer and the blonde smiled, nodding his head.

"Yay, now can we watch a movie?" Hisa pleaded, making the puppy dog face.

Naruto's blue eyes narrowed before he breathed out, "Fine." He climbed out of the bed and turned the TV on before walking over to the movie shelf in his room. "What should we watch?" He chimed and Hisa cheered,

"Howl's moving castle!" He grinned, widely and Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

"You mean that movie you borrowed from Haku?" He rubbed his chin, searching for it.

"Yeah." Hisa nodded.

"Okay." Naruto shrugged, grabbing the DVD.

"You mean Haku… Kyuubi's friend Haku?" Sasuke chuckled, lightly and Hisa nodded.

"Yeah. Haku-nii is the best, he has a whole bunch of anime that he lets me barrow sometimes. Did you know he's going to become a famous singer?" Hisa gleamed and the pale man shook his head.

"Haku can sing?… but, he's so…"

"Dumb?" Naruto had a serious tone in his voice as he stared at the raven.

"Um… no."

"Haku's just different and doesn't see life like others see it. He's a joy to be around though when you're upset." Naruto giggled, putting the DVD in the DVD player. Sasuke yawned, stretching his arms up. He remembered Haku, who didn't? He was an airhead in school and he defiantly does leave an impression. "He can sing too. His voice is as sweet as caramel." Naruto said with glee.

"Don't you mean honey?" Sasuke corrected.

The blonde then scrunched up his face. "No, don't you mean like honey it's nasty." The man stuck out his tongue and flopped back down on the bed.

"We're going to go hear him sing sometime, daddy. You should come." Hisa nudged his arm and Sasuke rubbed his chin, giving a nod.

"Fine, I'd like to hear for myself." He said.

"He's an amazing singer, you'll be blown away." Naruto shoved him and the Uchiha moved over.

"Shush! The movie is starting!" Their son crawled to the end of the bed and Naruto smiled, moving his son's foot off him.

* * *

_**...**_

A few days later Hisa sat at the coffee table, still dressed in his school uniform after school that day. His mother had picked him up from his grandparents' house a while ago and he was tired, but he had to finish home work before taking a nap.

Naruto leaned forward and asked, "You need help?"

The child tapped the point of his pencil on the paper and shook his head. "Mommy, um… why don't we invite Uncle-Kyuubi and Uncle-Itachi to come to the amusement park with daddy and us next month?" Hisa said. Naruto then sighed, heavily, crossing his legs.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?" The boy tilted his head to the side.

"You see… Kyuu tried to _kill_ Itachi last time they were together, so I think it's best if we leave them be." He patted his head and Hisa pouted.

"You mean like when he tried to kill Nonnino last Christmas?" Nonnino is Naruto's and Kyuubi's mother's Italian father, which is Hisa's great grandfather who comes to visit on holidays and yes, he pisses Kyuubi off sometimes and the redhead lost his temper once with him.

"Yeah, something like that." Naruto chuckled.

"But… Uncle-Kyuubi loves Uncle-Itachi!" He beamed, smiling and his mother arched an eyebrow.

"Really?" He had a questionable look on his face as he folded his arms across his chest and Hisa nodded. "And how would you know this?"

"Well… after Uncle-Kyuubi picked me up from school and while he was taking a nap in his room, I saw it in his dairy." He smirked.

"Journal." Naruto corrected. "And what have I told you about looking in people's things?"

"It was an accident!" Naruto's blue eyes narrowed. Yeah right, how do you read someone's journal by accident? "I went in there looking for lotion and his dairy,"

"Journal." Naruto corrected again and Hisa sucked his teeth.

"Happened to fall out his dresser and onto the floor, and my eyes happened to look down and spot a few sentences. Totally unavoidable." The boy tried to sound innocent, but Naruto wasn't buying it.

"Fine, we can invite them, but you'll have to talk them into it. I'm still not sure if it's safe having them come along." He knew Kyuubi probably wrote what Hisa saw a while back, but the boy loved to play cupid. It was a month from now anyway, so that would give the two adults some time to cool off.

"Yay!" The child threw his arms up in the air.

"So what do you plan on doing, my little cupid?" Naruto ruffled hair and Hisa replied,

"I already have a plan, it's called plan ItaKyuu hehe!" He pumped his fist in the air and Naruto nodded.

"How'd you come up with that?"

"It's the first three letter of Uncle-Itachi's name and the first four letters of Uncle-Kyuubi's name put together."

Naruto gave him a high five. "Well, good luck trying to get them together, I'll watch from the side lines. I don't wanna be in the cross fire." He stated with a grin and Hisa had an amused smirk on his face. This could be fun!

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**Usami-sensei: Give me some ideas on what you think should happen with ItaKyuu at the amusement-park. I haven't thought up anything yet, but my family and I are going to the amusement-park sometime next week, I'm gonna try and think up something while I'm there, so suggestions are appreciated **(◕‿◕✿)

_**Nonno is the Italian word for: Grandfather**_

_**Nonnino is also a term of endearment meaning: Little grandfather **_


	10. The illegitimate Child?

**Disclaimer:** All Naruto character(s) belong to Kishimoto-sensei~

**Usami-sensei: Holding off on the amusement park chapter until I come up with a good idea ^_^ I know, don't hate me. A big thanks to Jamaican Princess Rocquellan for helping me with scenes!**

**Warnings: Conceited Itachi Uchiha. **

* * *

It was almost the end of that month.

Hisa skipped through the store as his mother stood in the next aisle, getting the things they needed for the house. The child was dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt with his inky hair falling around his ears; his hair had been growing really fast lately and was losing its curls. Naruto could see he was getting his father's texture of hair by the way it was growing.

The child grabbed a pack of candy and then ran back over to Naruto. "Mommy, can I get this!" He showed a toothy grin, holding up a bag of candy.

"No." The blonde replied, not even taking a second glance at the child.

His son then whined, "But mommy-"

"No Hisa, you don't need anymore candy, you don't want cavities do you?" Naruto smiled, softly and Hisa slouched, making his way back to where he got the candy from.

He puffed out his cheeks and held the candy in his arms. "Mother won't let you get that candy?" The boy knew that voice all too well and looked up. "Hey." The man waved and Hisa grinned, running up to him.

"Dog man! Hi!" Kiba kneeled down and gave him a hug, ruffling his hair.

"How's it going?" The browned haired man asked and Hisa blinked a few times before backing away from the man. "What's wrong?" Kiba asked, tilting his head to the side.

"…You hurt my mommy." Hisa's face saddened and Kiba sighed, standing up.

"I know… I'm sorry Hisa, but I do miss you." Kiba said, meaningfully and Hisa smiled, widely. That was only to be expected of course; Kiba had been helping raise him since he was a baby.

"I miss you too." Hisa was about to put the candy back until Kiba grabbed it from him.

"I'll get if for you." The man grinned and Hisa's face lit up.

"Really?"

Kiba then grabbed his hand and Hisa skipped along behind him; when they got to the front counter Kiba paid for the snack and Hisa thanked him.

* * *

Naruto put the last thing in the cart he was pushing and tapped his finger on his chin to be sure he was finished. Hisa then came skipping down the aisle, chewing candy and the blonde glanced at him before his eyes widened.

"Hisa, didn't I tell you no. You can't open things without paying first!" Naruto scolded and the boy pouted his lips, looking down.

"I know but… the dog man got me this." He mumbled and his mother's eyes widened.

"K-Kiba?"

"Uh-huh."

Naruto looked around and then looked back at his child. "You're not lying are you?"

"No." Hisa shook his head with a gummy worm hanging out the corner of his mouth.

Naruto laced his fingers through his golden locks and a voice said, "I got him that." He turned around and Kiba had a grin on his face, holding up a store bag.

"Oh." The blonde rubbed his forearm nervously and his eyes blue wavered.

Hisa bounced on his heels, looking at the two. "Naru, can we have a talk please. I need to explain…" Naruto's blue eyes narrowed as he stared at the man who bowed his head apologetically in front of him.

"…Fine." The blonde let out an audible sigh, folding his arms across his chest.

After the Uzumaki finished getting everything he needed it was to the cash register; he glanced back at the man that was playing around with his son and rolled his eyes. It was irritating him, but Hisa was enjoying the company.

They soon exited the store and Hisa chatted away with Kiba.

The blonde grabbed the bags and handed some to Hisa because he couldn't carry them all, but there were still about four more bags. Naruto was trying to think how he would be able to carry all this stuff on his own before a hand came and picked up the bags. "I got it, don't worry." Kiba smiled and the blonde gave a hesitant nod.

"You didn't have to." Naruto retorted as they began walking.

Kiba scratched the back of his head, sheepishly. "I couldn't exactly let you carry all this own on your own."

Naruto stared at the man and then at the child walking in front of them. "How is he?" The taller man suddenly asked and Naruto arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"Hisa." Kiba stated.

"Oh. He's fine, why do you care. He's just _that_ kid remember?" Naruto seethed and Kiba laughed, nervously.

"I didn't mean that. I just mad all right, not to mention kind of drunk from the night before." The browned hair guy replied, honestly and Naruto furrowed his brows. "I love Hisa like my own, my anger got the better of me. I'm sorry, Naruto."

"Apology not accepted." He spat out and Kiba pouted, turning his gaze to the blonde beside him.

"Why not?"

"You bruised my wrist." Naruto snarled and the brown haired man's eyes widened.

"I-I did?!" He sounded shocked and the Uzumaki nodded, glaring at him.

"I'm so sorry! I honestly had no idea!" He panicked, waving his hands around aimlessly and Naruto couldn't help, but laugh at the man's antics. "I never meant to hurt you that way- it's just I didn't want you to leave me and-"

"It's okay, Kiba." Naruto stopped the man from rambling on and the browned haired man exhaled his breath. "What did you want to talk about?" The blonde asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Kiba scratched his cheek, nervously. "Oh… um I was wondering if you'll allow me… if I can still spend time with Aki." His voice pleaded as he clasped his hands together, bowing his head. The boy was like his son and he stilled wanted to spend time with him, even if he and Naruto weren't together.

"I'll have to give it some thought, if you'll stop being immature." The blonde said in a stern tone, pointing his finger.

"Immature, I'm not-"

"Ooo, I want to hang out with Kiba too!" Hisa cheered, turning around and walking backwards with a bright smile on his face. How could Naruto say no to that face?

Naruto couldn't exactly keep someone Hisa thinks of as a father figure away from him could he?

"I'll think about it, Hisa." He repeated in firm voice and Hisa pouted his lips, turning back around. "You are someone special to him so I can't exactly cut you out of his life, but you'll have to earn back my trust." The Uzumaki scowled and Kiba gave a nod.

"You did say we could be friends, so I'll take that. It's better than not being around him at all." KIba grinned, widely as they continued walking to Naruto's house.

They chatted the whole way there and when they arrived at the house, Naruto put the bags down to open the front door. "I have to pee." Hisa whined, shifting his legs back and forth and his mother sighed, heavily as he opened the door. "Waah, soooo bad!" He darted in the house and ran up the steps to the bathroom.

Naruto looked at all the bags and Kiba carried some in the house. "Don't worry, I'll help." Naruto chuckled, grabbing the rest of the bags and carrying them into the house.

"I can do this stuff myself." The blonde walked through the living room and into the kitchen. After Kiba opened the fridge he kneeled down and began putting the fruits and other foods away.

"You told me it's faster when I put food away, remember." Kiba laughed, slightly and Naruto smiled, placing some bags on the table. "Anyway, how's that guy?" Naruto pursed his lips, placing his hands on his hips.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah." The man grumbled, his eye twitching in irritation. He still didn't like that guy.

"He's fine, why?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't like him." The man stood up and closed the fridge when he was done. The blonde rolled his eyes and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Is that my problem?"

Kiba shook his head, frowning. "I thought you should know I don't like him." The browned haired man folded his arms across his chest. Naruto then huffed his breath and ruffled his own messy hair.

"So.. are you going?" Naruto leaned his head on the table and Kiba's eyes narrowed as he stared at the Uzumaki.

"Yeah." He made his way out the kitchen and Hisa came running down the steps.

"Dog man, are you leaving?" Hisa asked with glee, blushing slightly and Kiba nodded, ruffling his hair after the boy approached him. "But wait, I wanted to show you something." Hisa grabbed his hand and Kiba's eyes looked at Naruto who got up.

"Hisa... I don't think-"

"But mommy, I've been waiting to show him the drawing I've been working on." The child puffed out his cheeks and Naruto had a worried look on his face as he stared at the two.

"…Okay. Fine, you can show him." Hisa's face lit up and he pulled Kiba over to the sofa to take a seat.

"I'll go get my stuff!" He beamed, rounding the sofa and dashing up the steps. Naruto rubbed his temples and Kiba tapped his leg, nervously as he waited for the child to return with whatever he wanted to show him.

* * *

Sasuke's day had been hell. He had a headache, he was tired and he had been up doing paper work all night; ever since his father started getting him into the business it had been work, work, work! At least now he could see Naruto and his son. The Uchiha yawned, pulling out his keys and jammed them in the lock.

The keys fiddling with the door before it opened and the man walked into the house with wide eyes when he realized what he saw. Kiba and Hisa were coloring on the floor, but Naruto was no where to be found.

"Yeah and then we can put this color here." Hisa giggled, kicking his feet.

"Dogs aren't green." Kiba laughed, ruffling his hair and Hisa grinned, picking up another crayon; the two then heard the door close and turned around. Hisa sprung up from his seat and ran over to the man.

"Daddy, hi! Ooo, do you want to color with us?" Hisa asked, smiling up at him. Sasuke took a deep breath to compose himself.

"Daddy?"

The Uchiha had a skeptical look plastering his pale face. Kiba then smirked, cockily and the inky haired man glared daggers at him before storming into the kitchen where he found Naruto sorting out groceries.

"Naruto." The blonde turned around when he heard that voice and smiled.

"Hey." He grinned, closing the freezer and strolling up to the raven.

"…Why …is he here?" Sasuke's emotions were running around unchecked, with anger being the most prevalent while he tried to keep his voice calm and leveled.

Naruto had a nervous look on his face. "Oh he wanted to spend time with Hisa and-"

"Why is he around my son!" The pale man shouted, tightening his fist and Naruto drew back a little, flinching at the tone of voice.

"Sasuke, Hisa wanted-"

"I don't want that son of a bitch around my child, so why is he in this house?" The man's nostrils flared as he glared at the blonde haired Uzumaki.

"Hisa was the one who wanted to hang out with him."

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, his face flushing red with anger. "Hisa wanted him here, why?" He questioned, tapping his foot impatiently. It took all of his being not to go back in there to put his fist to the man's face. Naruto broke it off, so why was he allowing that mutt back into his house after all that? Were they sleeping together again?

"Hisa missed him and he's kind of like a father to him, what's wrong with you?" Naruto asked, furrowing his brows. "You don't have to talk like that with our son in the next room." He gritted out through clenched teeth and the Uchiha balled his fist.

"Is it my fault that I wasn't around?" Sasuke laughed, manically, his bangs falling in his face.

"What are you talking abo-"

"No! It's your fault, I don't want him thinking of anyone else as a father, but I missed out on so much of his life and that asshole was practically there for all of it!" Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat as his eyes brimmed with tears. Where was this coming from? He knew everything was his fault. This was what he feared from Sasuke at that time, rejection, and he thought Sasuke understood. The man was so furious.

The blonde's lips quivered. "Sasuke, I'm sorry but-"

"You're sorry, well, sorry's not gonna fix you keeping my son away from me and then finding someone else." The Uchiha snarled, slamming his hand down on the table.

Hisa got up from where he was sitting and Kiba got up from his spot. The raised voices had drawn both their attention and they made their way to the kitchen. What Kiba saw made him hate the Uchiha even more than he already did. He knew Sasuke was the reason Naruto broke it off with him. He'd already heard about their hook-up from a little birdy as well.

"Problem, Naruto?" Kiba asked, his narrowed eyes never leaving Sasuke.

Sasuke would have answered, ready to take on the bane of his existence when Hisa's voice stopped him in his tracks. "Daddy, are you going to hurt mommy?"

"Oh God, baby no." Naurto murmured, grabbing his son into his arms and kissing him on the forehead.

"But daddy was shouting at you, mommy." Hisa whined before burying his head in the blonde's shoulder and hugging him tight.

"I'm sure daddy's sorry. Right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke made a noncommittal grunt. He was still pissed. Especially since Kiba had the gall to stand there like a frigging guardian over HIS child.

"You didn't have to scream like that, teme." Naruto hissed, glaring at the pale man. "I know you're mad, but did you forget our son was in the living room?" The blonde reminded and Sasuke clenched his teeth, tightening his fist as his body trembled; his face was bright red and his forehead was sweating. That's how upset he was. Kiba's mere presence aggravated him so much.

"Fuck." He sneered, panting.

The blonde then let go of his son and walked up to the Uchiha.

"S-Sasuke." The Uzumaki placed a hand on his face and the raven looked at him with dark eyes. "Are you okay?" Naruto had a concerned tone in his voice and the Uchiha slapped his hand away before turning around and making his way through the living room, out the house and slamming the door behind him.

Kiba scratched the back of his head, staring at Hisa and Naruto. "I think I should go. I'll see you again, Aki." The child waved and Naruto slapped his hand on his face. Kiba turned around, left the kitchen and soon was out the house.

"Mommy, did I do something?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. Hisa, you didn't do anything, but I did." He stroked the boy's head.

* * *

**-Later-**

"Honey, what happened?" Mikoto thanked the maid that place a cup of tea on the family-room glass table. Her youngest son sat next to her on the sofa, sulking and she tried to comfort he.

"I don't know. I saw that _guy_ and everything just came out when it wasn't supposed to." Sasuke rubbed his temples and his mother patted his back, soothingly. His mother knew what guy he was talking about because Hisa talked about him sometimes to her.

"Sasu-chan, I think you had an emotional break down." Mikoto shook her head, disapprovingly and the young man leaned his head back on the sofa. "Were you holding it in?" She asked and he nodded, groaning.

"Of course I never said anything about it, but at that moment I started saying everything that was stored in my brain. It wasn't supposed to come out the way it did." The Uchiha placed his hands on his face and Mikoto stroked his head. Sasuke had a lot going on. In and out of the country, business meetings, sleep deprived and because of his work he couldn't spend as much time with his son, so at the end it all came out and he felt horrible. He could still remember the look on Naruto's face when he said all that stuff.

"Now what?" He closed his eyes and his mother smiled, brightly.

"Well think of it like this, now that you got that off your chest it's a break through to your relationship!" She gleamed, blushing slightly and the man glared at her out the corner of his eye. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to help." The long haired woman frowned, taking a sip of her tea.

"I know mother, but I can't take back what I said. Naruto was scared and a kid back then, he didn't want to be around anyone, not even his friends when he had a baby and I said horrible things to him." Sasuke leaned forward, massaging his temples. He had a migraine now and it all because he exploded when he shouldn't have. "Hisa got scared too. I scared the hell out of him, he thought I was going to hurt Naruto."

Mikoto gasped and hit him over the head. "Itai! Mother!" He winced, rubbing his head.

"Aki was around Sasu-chan, you shouldn't have been acting like that in front of him." His mother scolded, scowling at him.

"I can't go see Naruto now, he's probably upset with me."

"Yes, but you can try." His mother encouraged, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Itachi then strolled in the family room with a cunning smile on his face. "Did I hear Naruto-kun is upset at Otouto." His smile widened and his little brother sat up, glaring at him.

"Nii-san, shut up before I give you another damn scar on your face." He got up and stormed passed his brother, hitting his shoulder in the process. The stoic man's midnight eyes then narrowed.

"Mother, you told me these were cuts. They'll heal right?" His deep voice asked, emotionless.

"Yes honey. They're already healing just fine." His mother waved him off and the man walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall. He stared at himself in the mirror and the scabs on his face made him cringe with disgust.

"Kyuubi-kun will pay, I don't know how, but-"

"Calm down, Kyuu-chan had bruises as well, honey. You're both even." Mikoto let out an audible sigh and the man grunted in response. He couldn't stand to look at himself, even though the cuts were fading after a few weeks of healing he still didn't want to leave the house. "I'm still not pleased about the fight I saw between you two, but I guess you two are compatible with anger. Your kids will probably have the same temper." The pale woman found herself blushing at the thought of her son having kids with Kyuubi.

Itachi turned on his heels and glared at the woman. He did want more kids with Kyuubi, but he doubted that would happen because the redhead hated him. "Hn."

"What, I have a feeling your kids will be adorable and just like you and Kyuubi." The woman brought the tea cup to her lips and took a sip, slowly drinking it down.

"Don't you, Tachi-chan?" His mother giggled and the chilling smile that appeared on his face made the woman cock an eyebrow.

"What, you let Kyuu-chan call you that."

The man walked out the room with a twitching eyebrow. "…What?" The Uchiha woman sat on the sofa dumbfounded.

(-_-'

* * *

_**...**_

A few days had passed since he last saw Sasuke and he felt so bad about it. The Uchiha must have been so upset he didn't want to see him; he tapped his fingers on the kitchen island as he watched his older brother cooking in their mother's house.

"You want me to deal with the Uchiha?" Kyuubi spat out, after hearing what his little brother told him.

Naruto's head hung low before he said, "No, Kyuu. I'm not mad at him, he's right." The blonde admitted, fidgeting with his hands and the redhead rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"I kind of understand where the guy's coming from, but that doesn't give him a right to blow up at you." He snorted, turning the stove off and turning to face his little brother. He was dressed in a pair of cut-off shorts and a long sleeve shirt with his messy red hair draping on his shoulders, a bang falling in his face.

Naruto stared at him with sad eyes and he sighed, deeply. "Well it's not like you two broke up right, trust me there will be more problems for Hisa in the future."

The blonde arched an eyebrow in curiosity. Kyuubi then leaned forward on his hands that were propped up on the counter top. "Well ya know… if you guys have more kids which I hope will be after you're married, think about it.. Hisa will be the mistake child born out of wedlock. He'll probably feel like an outsider if you two have another kid born from love and marriage basically." The redhead drawled, waving his hand around.

Naruto's baby blue eyes glanced in the living room where Hisa was playing video games. He never wanted Hisa to feel that way, but he knew it was true; Hisa was the illegitimate heir from Sasuke. "Kyuu, shut up." He breathed out and the redhead shrugged.

"It's true." The young man replied, grabbing a peach out the basket. "Ever think that's why he wants you two to get married so bad." Naruto folded his arms across his chest. "He likes to be babied too if you didn't realize and he knows what's going on around him." Kyuubi smirked, pointing into the living room. "He heard it on the television the other day, they said, the illegitimate heir of Sasuke Uchiha." His older brother scoffed, shrugging and Naruto whimpered.

"I don't want him to feel that way, but what am I suppose to do?" The blonde tucked his head in his folded arms and Kyuubi rubbed his head.

"Hell if I know bro, what's done is done." He took a bite out of his fruit and licked his lips.

A guy then came jogging down the steps with damp hair, probably cause he took a shower while he was up there. Naruto turned his head and looked at the stranger; the man had a nice toned body, well from what Naruto could see before the man put his shirt on and he was really handsome.

He walked over to Kyuubi and placed a kiss on his lips; Naruto stuck his tongue out as he watched the guy ravish his brother's peachy tasting mouth.

"I had an amazing time last night, Kyuubi." The guy smirked after breaking the kiss and gave a palm wave; the redhead smiled, waving before the guy left out the back door. Naruto turned his gaze to his brother with a gaped mouth and he could see the hickies covering his neck.

"What?" Kyuubi asked, curiously. He rarely had one-night-stands, so why was Naruto staring at him like he did something wrong? He was single and could have _fun_ sometimes, plus he was really horny last night.

"Do mom and papa know that he was here?" Naruto quirked an eyebrow.

"Shush~" Kyuubi placed his finger on his lips as he gave a wink.

"Where'd you meet him?"

"At the club last night." Kyuubi replied. "Best lay in forever, actually in a while." He laughed to himself and the blue eyed Uzumaki sighed, heavily. He gazed at his son who was laughing while staring at the tv with the Xbox controller in his hands; he knew Hisa would get older and finally understand the kind of child other people labeled him as, but to Naruto he would love his son the same.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**Usami-sensei: I'll hold off on the amusement park, but it'll be coming up soon ****(≧◡≦) Sasuke lost it, damn, he was really mad!**


	11. Let's Not Dwell In The Past

**Disclaimer:** Whyyyy TT~TT Kishimoto, why?

**Usami-sensei: Need... sleep...**

* * *

Naruto and Hisa finished eating breakfast and the child, kicked his feet, sighing and rubbing his full tummy. "Wah… that was sooo good mommy!" He said, grinning and the blond smiled, softly.

"Thank you, Hisa. Do you have your things ready for school?" His mother asked, drinking down some juice and the small Uzumaki nodded, keenly.

"Um… mommy, how come daddy hasn't come around? Does he not like me anymore?" The child frowned, lowering his head. It had been on his mind for a while; his father hadn't come to see him for a few weeks, but that's because he was so busy.

"Oh, no, no." Naruto got up and walked over to the child sitting in the chair. "Your father is really busy, but he'll come visit you today." He kneeled down and placed a hand on his cheek. "Daddy loves you Hisa, okay, don't ever think he doesn't." He pushed some of the boy's hair away from his eyes and Hisa smiled, widely.

"…So, why haven't you and daddy been together?" He tilted his head to the side and Naruto took a deep breath before exhaling. "You and daddy love each other, right?"

"Yes… but-"

"So what's the problem?" Hisa questioned and Naruto's eyes wavered. How was he supposed to explain it?

"...Go get ready for school, please." He sighed, standing up and Hisa gave a nod, jumping down from the chair and running out the kitchen. Naruto whimpered, slapping his hand over his face and the door bell rang; he walked out the kitchen and through the living room before making it to the door and grabbing the knob and opening it; his voice got caught in his throat when he laid eyes on Sasuke Uchiha, dressed clad in a jacket over top of a black shirt, pants and sneakers.

"Hey." The raven gave a palm wave and Naruto blushed, slightly.

"…Hey." He let the man in and closed the door. Sasuke stood there, looking around aimlessly and Naruto rubbed his forearm nervously, biting down on his bottom lip.

It was so awkward. What the hell were they supposed to say?

"…About last time," The Uchiha started, walking up to the blond and Naruto raised his head. "I'm sorry. I, uh, didn't mean to lash out like that and I should have handled it differently." Sasuke finished and the blue eyed male shook his head in disagreement.

"You don't have to apologize."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't. I was selfish back then and I didn't think about you and how you would feel. I'm sorry that I did that to you and I want to make it up to you, but I don't know how. …I don't know if you'll ever forgive me, but I'm sorry…" Naruto started crying and the taller man hugged him, he hated seeing his dobe cry.

"It's okay." He stroked his head and the Uzumaki leaned his head on his chest, sobbing.

"I'm so sorry. …What am I supposed to do?" Tears streamed down his whiskered cheeks and the inky haired man tried to hush him with soothing words.

How were they going to make this work not only for Hisa's sake, but their own? There was a lot to be repaired, but what's done is done.

Sasuke then stated, "Naruto, I think we rushed into this relationship a little too fast." The blond nodded in agreement and the pale man smiled a little. "So, why don't we take it slow and start over." He suggested and the Uzumaki raised an eyebrow, looking up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean let's hold off on the sex so we don't have anymore scares, and take it slow, with no expectations and allow ourselves to be open minded, not dwelling on the past." He replied and Naruto furrowed his brows, thinking about his last pregnancy scare.

"No sex?"

The raven chuckled, placing a peck on his lips. "No sex until we have a stable relationship, which will take time. Let's also go on lots of dates and rebuild those strong feelings we had in the past."

Naruto pouted his lips; that made a lot of sense. Maybe that would be best for the both of them and Hisa. "I'm sorry, I've been so busy I haven't been able to see Hisa in a while, where is he?" The man cocked an eyebrow, glancing around and the messy haired blond replied,

"Getting ready for school."

"Do you mind…?"

"No, it's fine if you take him. I have to get to work anyway." He shrugged and Sasuke placed a kiss on his forehead. "I'm really sorry, about everything." Naruto sniffled, wiping his eyes and Sasuke leaned his chin atop of those blond locks.

"…I know."

"A-and… I know I can't make up for it, but please don't hate me." Naruto muttered with wavering blue eyes.

Sasuke let out a deep chuckle. "Dobe, I could never hate you."

The blond nuzzled his face in the Uchiha's jacket and closed his eyes. He was so worried about the whole situation he couldn't sleep last night or the nights before. "Also.. about Kiba-"

Sasuke snarled, narrowing his eyes and Naruto had a worried look on his face.

"I can't really keep Hisa away from him, so…"

"If… it makes Hisa happy, then I'll try to get along with the guy, but one wrong move and I swear, I'll kill him." Naruto laughed and Sasuke seethed, "I mean it."

"Okay." The Uzumaki giggled, patting his chest.

"Mommy! I'm ready to go!" Hisa came skipping down the steps and stopped when he noticed his father was here and his big eyes widened with excitement. "Daddy!" Sasuke walked away from Naruto and over to the staircase before his son jumped in his arms. "I missed you, where were you?" The child asked, puffing out his cheeks and Sasuke ruffled his hair.

"I had business to attend to, but I'm here now. I'm sorry." He said, softly and the child snuggled against him. "I missed you, Aki." He whispered and Hisa grinned, tears brimming in his blue eyes.

"I missed you so much daddy, please don't leave again." The boy leaned his head against his father's chest and Sasuke tightened his hold around him, nuzzling his face in his hair.

"I won't. I'll never leave you."

Naruto smiled, seeing the sight. Hisa loved his father so much that they already had a strong bond and if he could, he would cling to him like glue. "Are you taking me to school?" The boy raised an eyebrow, hopefully.

"Yeah. Should we go now?" The Uchiha picked Hisa up in his arms and the boy wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Uh-huh. Oh, daddy, I have a talent show coming up at school, are you gonna come see me?" Hisa gleamed, bouncing in the man's arms and his father nodded.

"Sure I'll come. I wouldn't miss it."

"Yay!"

The two made their way towards the door and Naruto asked, "Can mommy have a kiss?" His blue eyes shimmered and the Uchiha turned on his heels, walking over to the Uzumaki.

"Of course you can, Dobe." He leaned down and placed a kiss on the blond's plump lips.

Hisa blushed a little and Naruto rolled his eyes. "That's very sweet Teme, but I was talking to Hisa." He chuckled and Sasuke had a fake hurt look on his face; Hisa smiled, leaning forward and placed a kiss on his mother's lips.

"Goodbye, mommy, have a good day at work!" He waved as his father carried him out and Naruto opened the front door for the two.

"You too. Behave please." He said, sternly and his son showed a toothy grin, nodding. After closing the door he stared at the necklace around his neck, Sasuke had given it to him a while ago and he clutched it in his hand.

"Take it slow? I guess we should." He mumbled to himself, feeling his heart flutter. He was glad Sasuke didn't hate him; he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did.

* * *

Kushina sat on the sofa, reading a book. It was quiet and Minato was at work; she enjoyed having peace and quiet to think to herself every once in a while. She was so into the book she was reading she didn't hear her oldest son come down the steps or sit in the loveseat by the TV.

The red haired woman hummed to herself and her son gulped, tapping his hand on his leg. He finally got up the courage to talk to his mother, but she seemed so happy. What if she got angry with him and judged him.

That was one of the reasons he could never talk to his parents about sex and other stuff related to that.

"Mother?"

Kushina quirked an eyebrow, looking up from her book and Kyuubi swallowed the lump in his throat. His hair was in a messy bun, a few locks falling around his face; his slender frame was dressed in a pair of shorts and a red off-the-shoulder shirt with a tank underneath it; he pulled his feet up on the loveseat and bit down on his nail, nervously.

"Good morning, what's wrong sweetie?" Kushina sat up right and her son found it hard to speak.

"Uh, I need to tell you something."

"Okay, go ahead." She closed her book and placed it on the coffee table.

"Um… okay, but… you have to promise you won't hate me." His voice sounded pleading and his mother smiled, softly, nodding her head.

"Well, when I was in high school I made a really _bad mistake_, like, really bad." He fidgeted in his seat and Kushina sighed, knowingly. She knew what was coming, she and Mikoto had already talked about it. "I, uh, I had unprotected sex with a guy… and I got pregnant." He lifted his head to look at his mother's shocked face, but he never saw it; she didn't even make a face as she continued to stare at him. He tucked some stray strands behind his ear and his aqua wavered. "And, um, then he did something that really pissed me off and I got an abortion…" He finished shamefully and Kushina felt tears brimming in her eyes. After so long, he finally trusted her enough to tell her, but it was her fault that she didn't find out sooner. She never made her children comfortable enough to talk to her about this kind of stuff, so it's no wonder they hid a lot from her.

"M-mother?" His face saddened and the red haired woman wiped her eyes with her hand.

"I know."

"…Huh?!" Kyuubi had a stunned look on his face and his mother sniffled.

"Mikoto-chan told me about you and Itachi-kun. And I don't hate you, I love you so much, but… I wish you cold have talk to me about it then. This is an innocent child were talking about and I can't believe that you would do that without talking to anyone, going through that alone." She cried into her hands and Kyuubi felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"I shouldn't have, I know. …I was so scared and I didn't wanna go through it alone, and Itachi was such a jerk…" He grounded out and Kushina rubbed her temples, feeling a migraine coming on. "I hate myself now that I think back and I wish I didn't, then that baby would be here. I know you're disappointed in me, I'm sorry." Kyuubi bowed his head, hoping for forgiveness and his mother stood up from her seat on the sofa and walked over to him.

"Yes! I'm so disappointed in you!" She scolded, smacking her son over the head and Kyuubi winced, rubbing it. "But I'm more disappointed that you didn't come talk to me." She kneeled down and wrapped her arms around the redhead and he leaned his head on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry mom. I'm sorry that I killed a baby, I know how much you look down on that, but it was a mistake."

"Yes, a big one, Kyuubi. And you shouldn't have done that, I feel that if you're old enough to have sex, you're old enough to have and take care of a baby, no argument about it."

The young man's face saddened. "I'm not gonna beat you up over it, you probably feel horrible enough." Kushina pulled away from the hug and looked into her son's eyes. He was so sad, lonely and angry. She could tell that he had a broken heart and never let those emotions escape; always holding it in until he broke down and ending up beating the shit out of his ex, Itachi Uchiha.

"…You still love him, don't you?"

Kyuubi shook his head, hesitantly. "No."

"Yes you do. I can see it-"

"No, I don't! I don't care about that asshole nor do I harbor feelings for him in anyway, I hate him, okay, I want to gut him with a knife!" Kyuubi hissed, getting up.

Kushina let out an audible sighed, standing up as well. "Kyuubi, it's okay to still love someone when you don't want to." His mother replied, honestly, placing a hand on his shoulder and Kyuubi frowned.

"Why? Why do I still love that Urgh! He pisses me off so much and he loves to have that smug smirk on his face, like he can see through everyone. It's so irritating." He growled, stomping his foot and Kushina chuckled, lightly. "Why did Naruto and I turn out this way?" He murmured, hopelessly, glancing at his mother for an answer.

"Well, when I was younger my mother always told me that the women in our family had trouble conceiving children, it took her ten years to conceive me actually." The male stared at her with curious eyes. "So, when I got pregnant with you, the doctor recommended a type of hormone from Russia that would enhance the chances for women offspring to be able to conceive. I asked for it early pregnancy even though they told me that it wouldn't be smart, but I wanted so badly for my daughter to be able to have children… and then I found out you were a boy and the doctors told me that the hormone worked different with males. It created a makeshift uterus and one ovary which would remain inactive during the male's early life. You wouldn't have a menstrual cycle and it wouldn't effect the male puberty."

"Amazing."

"And even though I had a beautiful baby boy, I panicked and thought what if the next one was a girl and she wouldn't be able to have children or it might be harder for her."

Kyuubi rubbed his chin, nodding, that's actually pretty smart; who ever created such a thing was a genius. "And so during the time that I was pregnant with your brother the doctors couldn't tell if he was male or female during the sonograms so I took the hormone again, hoping that it would be a girl, but it happened to be a boy when I delivered and your father and I were shocked." Kushina looked kind of confused herself, she couldn't believe she remember half of all the information the doctors explained to her years ago.

Kyuubi then slouched. Why did he and Naruto have to be so different; life was so weird for them, but he actually didn't mind the fact that he was able to carry babies. He kept thinking about how he carried Itachi's little demon seed inside him and cringed.

His mother saw that look and pursed her lips.

"You know, there's a saying your grandfather used to say to me, you can't hate someone you once loved. If you do, you never truly loved them. You can hate things they did, but you can never hate them, themselves." Kyuubi's shoulders slumped, miserably; his love for Itachi was real and by no means fake, but he did honestly hate what he did to him in the past.

"Maybe you and Itachi-kun should have a serious talk," Kyuubi smirked, amusingly, punching his fist into the open palm of his hand. "Not with your hands, no violence, okay, use words and you two should talk as soon as possible. Hash things out and move on, no more thinking about the past, start living in the present." Kushina smiled, giving him a peck on the forehead and the redhead grinded his teeth. If he saw Itachi he would flip, but he had to be the mature adult, so he exhaled his breath, flaring his nostrils. "And Kyuu-chan, even though we haven't spoken to the Uchiha's in a few years, they are family."

The young man furrowed his brows.

"C'mon, Kyuu-chan. Remember when you and Itachi-kun used to be like brothers, always having sleep overs, talking over the phone and spending the summers with them?"

Kyuubi scratched the back of his head, scowling. "Yeah, I remember." Itachi was still special to him in some way, even though he tried so hard to hate him; Itachi Uchiha used to be his best friend, lover and partner in crime. He still felt that connection when they were fighting, when fist hit flesh, there was still love in those hits. Weird right?

"I'll… call Mikoto-chan and ask her when he's free." He turned on his heels, scrunching up his cute nose. "I'll try to keep my anger in tact, but I can't guarantee anything, mother." He sneered, walking away from the woman and sprinting up the steps.

His mother pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing heavily. Kyuubi and Itachi had psychological issues, one of the many things they had in common. They both so violent, hurt, lonely and honestly wanted to be happy, but how could they when the two kept reminding each other of the hurtful things they did in the past, causing it to eat away at their hearts.

* * *

_**-That Night-**_

Naruto picked up his fork in a high expensive restaurant later that night; Sasuke insisted on taking him and Hisa out for dinner. Classical music played in the background and the aromas of different fancy dishes filled the air, brushing under the blond's nose. His messy golden hair was still damp from his shower before coming there and he was dressed clad in a dress shirt, a sweater vest over top and tight jeans with converse on his feet.

He then looked around, aimlessly, admiring the scenery. His big blue eyes shimmered, sighting everything from crisp white table cloths to waiters in tuxedos carrying silver trays and high chandeliers adorned with diamonds and gold. It wasn't too quiet and people chatted with others at their table.

"Look, daddy, I'm a walrus hehe!" Hisa grinned at his father with bread sticks up his nose.

Sasuke choked on his water, holding in a laugh. "Are you okay?"

Naruto giggled, blushing slightly and raven nodded, wiping his mouth. "I'm great, this comedian just caught me off guard." Sasuke chuckled, lacing his fingers through the boy's hair and Hisa laughed, loudly, getting some looks from others.

"Hisa, take those out." He leaned over and snatched the bread sticks out the boy's nose, earning a pout from Akihisa.

"Aww, come on mommy. I was having fun." Hisa whined, kicking his legs and Naruto replied,

"Well have fun eating, your plate's right here." The blond pushed Hisa's plate towards him and the child picked up his fork before stuffing his mouth.

"This is nice, thanks for taking us out." Naruto smiled at the Uchiha and Sasuke shrugged, causally.

"It's no big deal, I'm on a date with my two most favorite people." He glanced at his son who was chowing down his meal. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah. We haven't been on a date since high school." The Uzumaki smiled, widely and the pale man loosened his tie, lacing his fingers through his inky locks, mussing his hair. Naruto blushed, seeing that and quickly turned his head away from the dark eyed man; Sasuke smirked at that reaction and picked up his glass of whine.

"Oi, don't get drunk. Hisa is here." Naruto folded his arms across his chest and the raven arched an eyebrow.

"Hn, don't worry. I won't get wasted." The man smiled, putting the glass down and Naruto's blue eyes narrowed.

"Yeah well, I'm driving back." The blond breathed out and his boyfriend nodded in agreement. Hisa licked his lips and reached for his drink, but accidentally knocked it over, spilling it on Sasuke; his father jumped in surprised at the cold feel on soda soaking through his black pants.

"Hisa! Dammit." The man shouted and the boy mumbled,

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." He puffed out his cheeks, looking at the man with sad eyes and Naruto grabbed a napkin, getting up.

"Oh gosh, Uchiha-sama, are you okay?" A waitress ran up to the table after hearing the raven's shout and the blond slowly slinked back into his seat. Hisa had an apologetic look on his cute face and the woman kneeled down, placing the damp cloth on the man's pants.

"I'm fine, you don't have to do that." Sasuke spat out harshly, glaring and the woman blushed, continuing to wipe his pants near his crotch.

"I need to, I can't let our most favorable customer have soiled pants." She slyly whispered and the man grunted in annoyance.

Naruto's eye twitched in irritation, watching the woman trying to seduce his boyfriend and right in front of him? She probably had no idea that he and Naruto were together, probably thought they were close friends or something.

Sasuke protested, but she ignored him. Akihisa stared at the woman in confusion and then he blurted out, "Boy you sure are close to my daddy's peepee, lady, a-aha!" The woman blushed, furiously, getting stares from other people and quickly stood to her feet. Feeling totally humiliated, she bowed and walked away from the table.

The Uchiha sighed, placing a hand on his son's head. "Thank you, Hisa. That woman is crazy and acts like that every time I come here." He hissed, clenching his teeth before looking at Naruto who had an attitude all over his face.

"Oh, so you must be used to the treatment." He muttered, rolling his eyes. "If it had been another second I would have done much worse."

"Dobe, there's no reason to get jealous. Hisa scared her off, she probably had no idea I had a son." He smirked and the boy beside him grinned widely.

The blond haired man had that look in his eyes, meaning he was pissed.

"Naruto, don't be like that." The Uchiha sighed, hopelessly and the blond puffed out his cheeks, pouting his lips.

"…Sorry, I know it's not your fault."

"Dobe." He scoffed and Naruto waved him off, a smile curving on his lips.

"What's for dessert?" Hisa gleamed, perking up in his seat.

"How about we leave and go get milk shakes for dessert?" He suggested, glancing at Naruto and the blond frowned, slightly irritated because of that lady. "Strawberry with whipped cream on top. " He purred and the blue eyed male caved in. That was his favorite flavor.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Hisa cheered, throwing his arms up. Anything to get his mother out of this stuck up place; he could see Naruto was still very upset about that weird lady.

* * *

**...**

The next day, during the afternoon; a certain redhead was grumpy because of not sleeping much.

Kyuubi strolled into a café dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a v-neck sweater and his shoulder length in a ponytail at his nape neck. A pair of sunglasses adorned atop of his red hair and he carried a shoulder bag with him; amazed by the stunning beauty people sitting at tables stared as he walked by. Kyuubi's didn't even smile, he was angry that he had to meet with a certain Uchiha. They had to get along and Mikoto begged him to try being friendly.

Itachi was planted in a seat near the back fluently, glancing out the window until something or rather someone caught his attention. A red haired beauty making his way over to him, his hips swaying in his step and those tight jeans hugging his thighs, deliciously.

The Uzumaki stopped for a second, seeing those dark and usually cold eyes gleam with lust. Pervert. He took a deep breath to compose himself before continuing to walk, a smile curved on his lips and he approached the table, as calmly as possible. "Hi." Kyuubi said and Itachi chuckled deeply.

"Got all dressed up to come see me, how sweet." The Uchiha had a teasing tone in his voice as he entwined his fingers, leaning forward and the redhead fought back his blush. No! He would not let this man charm him.

"You motherfuckin'," Itachi had a stoic look on his face and his dark eyes stared at Kyuubi, daringly. What did he want to fight again? "…I came to talk, like adults." He huffed out, sliding in the booth and taking a seat opposite of the long haired raven.

"Go on. I cleared time out of my busy schedule for this." He snorted, conceitedly.

The Uzumaki swallowed the cuss words he wanted to spit out and began, "Listen, we are Aki's uncles, so we should t-try to get along." He murmured, rolling his eyes and the man smirked, amusingly.

"Hn."

"Ugh, I'm forcing myself. Why do I even bother?" Kyuubi whimpered, letting his head drop to the hard table and the man dressed clad in a white dress shirt, black slacks and shoes replied,

"Because you love me, admit it."

The redhead lifted his head and glared daggers at the pale man. This is what always set him off, this douche acting like he knew every damn thing with his big ego.

He grabbed the nearest thing on the table which was a glass of water and threw the liquid in the man's face. "Here I am trying to make an effort and you're talking shit! I'm trying, I really am, but you seriously make me wanna…" His head tilted to the side and he stared at the man's pale face.

Kyuubi then grabbed a napkin, leaned over the table and began to dab it on the Uchiha's face. Itachi's eyes widened and the redhead started laughing. "Oh my God, the great Itachi Uchiha is wearing make up?!" He stopped dabbing and looked at the white napkin; he noticed the cuts on the man's face beginning to expose and the man's eyes widened with rage.

"For you information, this happens to be concealer." Itachi spat out, his dark eyes narrowing.

"Make up. I do have to say I'm very impressed with my work." Kyuubi hummed, giggling.

"Shut up!" The man rose from his seat and leaned over, gripping the Uzumaki's shirt; Kyuubi scowled, glaring back at the man.

"Make me."

Itachi glared harder, gritting out. "How about I shove my cock in that cute little mouth of yours and see if that shuts you up?" Kyuubi pretended to ponder that suggestion and then said,

"I could still talk with a dick in my mouth."

The Uchiha exhaled his breath and let go of the Uzumaki's shirt before planting himself back in the seat. "Kyuubi-kun, let's not fool around. I doubt with my dick in your mouth you'll have any room to talk, you'll be my submissive little bitch." A sinister little grin plastered the man's face and the redhead balled his hand into a fist. Itachi enjoyed this game of cat and mouse.

A waitress then trotted up to the table, not hearing the dispute between the two before approaching them and smiled, gleefully. "What can I get you gentlemen?" She chimed, holding a note pad in her hand and a pen in the other.

Kyuubi growled inwardly, turning his gaze to the woman. "Do you have a thick rope that I could just fuckin' hang someone with?" The woman looked at him with wide frightened eyes and he smiled, softly. "Like a thick one?"

Itachi tapped his fingers on the table casually, looking out the window and the woman seemed lost for words.

"…Um, no." She hesitantly shook her head and scattered away from the table. Yeah. By the end of the day they left the café completely angry with nothing resolved. Mature adults huh?

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**Usami-sensei: Geez, I hope I got everything right and explained important stuff correctly! I swear to you guys I'm half asleep, I stayed up all night writing, ****ಥ****_****ಥ **have mercy on me! I'm going to sleep now, but this shows how much I love you. I guess amusement park chapter is next, I need some ideas though, help me ^0^ Review, Ja Ne**!**_**  
**_


	12. Amusement Park Break Through, Kind of ?

**Disclaimer:** If I did own Naruto, Sasuke-teme would be living happily ever after with his dobe.

_Usami-sensei:_ _I've been getting lazy with writing TT~TT Anyway, I need to put these WARNINGS in **bold** in case some people don't understand (¬‿¬) _

_Meaning: Lasciarmi solo, carogna - Leave me alone, asshole!_

Warnings: **ItaKyuu progress chapter. Yaoi-MalexMale. Amusement park fun. Fluff.** **Mpreg-Male pregnancy-_(so click the back button if you don't like!) _**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since he last saw Itachi Uchiha, thankfully, because he felt like killing him.

A certain redhead was in a deep sleep, curled up in the blankets on his queen-size, comfy bed. He stayed up late last night finishing an assignment and ended up going to bed at 3 this morning. His red hair draped over his face and was tousled, sexily; it was so luscious Naruto wanted to run his fingers through it, but his older brother would kill him if he touched him while he was sleeping. The older Uzumaki hated being touched while sleeping, especially when grumpy.

He mentally shrugged and decided to wake him up anyway. "Get up." He whispered, sweetly, nudging the body with his hand.

The sleeping Uzumaki grunted in annoyance, turning over in his slumber. "Kyuu, get up."

The redhead shrugged the hand off and turned back around. Who the hell was disturbing his sleep? "C'mon, get dressed!" Naruto smiled, nudging his brother again. They must have had a death wish.

Kyuubi let out a growl. If this son of bitch didn't stop touching him! "Kyuu!"

"-Lasciarmi solo, carogna!" Kyuubi screamed in Italian, suddenly sitting up and punching who ever was touching him. His aqua eyes widened when he realized who it was and he huffed his breath. "What the hell do you want, baby-bro?" His eyes drooped and the blond rubbed his abused arm, grimacing.

"Ouch, that hurt." He pouted his lips and his brother ran his hand down his face, yawning.

"Get out, I'm sleeping."

Kyuubi flopped back down on his pillows, lazily and put his thumb in his mouth. Naruto cocked an eyebrow, looking at the redhead who was drifting back to sleep and then pulled his hand away from his mouth, harshly; Kyuubi then cracked an eye open and glared at his baby brother.

Naruto placed his hands on his hips, sucking his teeth. "You still suck your thumb while sleeping? You know mom hates that." He scolded and the redhead rolled his eyes, sitting back up and putting his thumb back in his mouth.

"I don't care." Was the blunt reply he got from the redhead.

"It's not attractive to suck your thumb, stop it. That's a bad habit." Naruto frowned.

Kyuubi stared at him, his thumb still in his cute mouth and started sucking it like a baby. It was a habit he couldn't control, while sleep at least. He used to suck his thumb all the time, but stopped as soon as he hit middle school because his mother told him it would mess up his perfect teeth and he panicked; she knew how much her son loved his precious mouth so he quit, but he couldn't control it while sleeping sometimes. His mother even tried putting hot sauce on his thumb before bed, but then Kyuubi started liking stuff as hot as Wasabi so he wasn't bothered by it. For Kyuubi it was self-soothing, calmed him when he was angry and even helped him sleep better.

His bedroom door then opened and his mother peeked her head in, scowling at her oldest son. "Thumb out your mouth, now." She hissed, sternly and Kyuubi removed the finger from his mouth. "You're twenty-two, keep your thumb out of your damn mouth." The woman pointed her finger with hardened eyes before closing the door back.

The eldest's shoulders slumped in disappointment; Naruto then giggled and Kyuubi looked at him. "Why do I have to get up?" He asked, lying back on his pillows.

"The amusement park, remember?" He grinned, planting himself on the Uzumaki's bed and Kyuubi nodded.

"Okay, I'm gonna go take a shower." Kyuubi pushed the sheets back and crawled out of bed, stumbling on his feet a little as he stood on the floor. "Give me about ten minutes and I'll be ready." He held his hand on his hip, lacing his slender fingers through his hair, pushing the locks away from his face.

He wore snoopy matching Pjs that were shorts and a tank top. The tank rose over his abdomen as he stretched his arms and then he made his way out the room, down the hallway and towards the bathroom.

* * *

Hisa sat on the sofa, laughing with Haku who stayed over the night before as Minato sat on the loveseat, gazing at the TV.

"We're ready." Naruto announced as He and Kyuubi came walking down the stairs.

Their father gave a nod and smiled. "Have fun boys, Naruto, keep an eye on your brother please." The man stated and the his youngest nodded, eagerly.

"I don't need my little brother looking after me." Kyuubi jumped off the last step with a skeptical expression on his face.

"Ooo, Kyuubi, you look so nice." Haku got up from his spot on the sofa and glomped the redhead.

The Uzumaki blushed slightly, pursing his lips. "Haku, Nauto will give you a ride home. He got a new car." He leered, grasping the brunette's shoulders and pushing him out the front door.

"Heyyyyy." The blue eyed man whined. "Ugh, come on Hisa." The child finished eating his cookie and stood to his feet, licking his lips.

"Okay! Goodbye Papa!" The raven beamed, running over to Minato and giving him a hug.

"Have a good time, Hisa. Be sure to keep an eye on those adults, okay?"

Hisa smirked, pumping his fist in the air. "I'm on it, I'll be sure they don't get out of control!" He replied with glee and Minato chuckled before the child ran off.

"Bye, dad." Naruto waved before leaving out the door with his son and then closed it behind him.

Minato exhaled his breath, crossing his legs. "I hope Kyuubi and Itachi-kun don't try to kill each other." He knew that Itachi would be there and he also knew Kyuubi had no idea.

* * *

Sasuke stood beside his older brother and gulped. He could feel the pale man glaring at him, the two were already inside the amusement park and now they were waiting for Naruto. Kagami would have tagged along, but he was in England taking care of business as of now.

"Nii-san, you look great. Why are you so mad?" The younger Uchiha scoffed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "You know.. if you keep glaring your face will get stuck like that." The younger Uchiha said, seriously, but knowing it wasn't possible.

"You forced me to get dressed, and in an outfit of your choice. I don't want to be here." He gritted through his clenched teeth. "Kyuubi-kun is the only reason I'm still here." He breathed out and his little brother put his phone away.

"Yeah yeah, I know. You know Hisa wanted to hang out with you as well, you don't have to be a prick and with that outfit you don't look so _mean_. Kyuubi won't like you with that attitude either so remember what mother told you."

Itachi frowned, leaning against a wall. There were people entering the park and little kids ran around, the two Uchiha's could see the roller-coaster from where they standing and hear the screams of others on rides already; the eldest Uchiha for one was irritated. He doubted he would enjoy anything in this park, his eyes burned with passion to harm his little, but Sasuke ignored the aura he could feel coming from the taller man. "I'm here for Akihisa-kun as well, I am his favorite uncle after all." He snorted, confidently and his little brother looked at him with wide eyes.

"Really, he said you're his favorite uncle?"

"Yes."

The raven quirked an eyebrow. "Or did he say if you come with us, you'll be his favorite uncle?" He folded his arms across his chest, looking at him questionably.

Itachi glanced at him with narrowed eyes, smirking. "Either way he still said I am his favorite uncle." Sasuke then sighed, scratching the back of his head.

Sasuke was dressed in a pair of worn designer jeans, a sleeveless hoodie-jacket with a black shirt underneath, a necklace adorning neck, along with a wrist watch on his arm and converse on his feet. His inky hair was tamed and his bangs framed his face beautifully; the Uchiha's pale skin was flawless and women that came into the amusement park stopped to look at the gorgeous men who weren't paying them any attention at all.

After a few more minutes, Naruto finally called the Uchiha's cell and let Sasuke know that they had arrived and would be in a second.

The two then looked up when they heard Naruto laughing and Hisa talking loudly, holding his hand.

Naruto was dressed clad in a pair of cream colored shorts, a black shirt with a cream colored open-vest over top of it and black, low cut sneakers; his golden locks were messy and some of his hair framed his face as his blue eyes shimmered, beautifully.

Sasuke could feel himself drooling already, even Itachi had to admit the blond looked amazing, but his eyes were more focused on Kyuubi Uzumaki who hadn't noticed him yet.

He was smiling and laughing as Hisa told him about how he got stuck in the toilet one time. Damn that child had no shame; he was so loud that the Uchiha's could hear him. Itachi had to admit he loved Kyuubi's laugh, it was adorable.

It was as if the whole world had stopped and Kyuubi was the only one captivating him, he was the only who could do that to him. Even after all these years his love for him hadn't left his cold heart and the redhead always seemed to have an effect on him.

The slim redhead was dressed in a tight, white, tank with an open-varsity jacket, cuffed denim shorts along with shin-high socks and black combat boots. His striking aqua eyes were stunning like always, his fair skin was flawless and his red luscious hair draped on his shoulders as his layered bangs frame his face. It was if he was sixteen again, people always thought that anyway because of his height and beautiful, young features.

Sasuke snickered, seeing his brother in a daze. He probably forgot he was there.

"Daddy!~" Hisa came running up to his father dressed in a pair of knee-length shorts, a dragon blue shirt with the collar flipped up and a cap adorned his head, some of his silky, black hair straying out of the cap and his blue eyes shined brightly. The Uchiha always felt his heart flutter when he saw his son, Hisa was the child he and Naruto created together. Their DNA made such a beautiful baby, right!

"Hey, Hisa." He picked the boy up and Hisa gave him a tight hug. He missed his dad so much.

"I can't wait to have fun with you!" The boy beamed, pulling back and wrapping his arms around his father's neck.

"Me too." He smiled, holding the small Uzumaki in his arms.

Kyuubi's face faltered when he saw a certain Uchiha standing beside Sasuke staring at him. Naruto grinned, running up to Sasuke and the man gave him a peck on the lips.

"I'm glad you made it." The blond said, cheerfully and the raven laughed a little.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" He cocked an eyebrow, curiously and Naruto blushed, puffing out his cheeks.

"Well, because.. you always seem so busy. I missed you." He mumbled, leaning his head on his shoulder and the taller man placed a kiss on his forehead. Hisa blushed, watching the two.

Kyuubi strolled up to the group, scowling at Itachi. "Ugh. You're here?" He snarled and Itachi leaned up from the wall. Kyuubi had to admit the Uchiha looked handsome, as always, but he would never tell him that.

The pale man was dressed clad in a designer v-neck shirt, a blazer-vest and jeans with sneakers on his feet. Shades adorned the top of his inky locks that cascaded over his shoulder and his bangs framed his face, gracefully; he had two necklaces around his neck, one longer than the other and he smelled of expensive cologne.

"Hn, Kyuubi-kun." The man began walking up to the shorter Uzumaki. Naruto and Sasuke stared at the two nervously.

The redhead looked at the raven, daringly. Itachi took a deep breath and stared at the shorter man, deeply.

_"Remember to be nice, compliment him and he'll blush. If you treat him nice then he will do the same… I think, you never know if Kyuu-chan."_

That's what his mother said.

He bit back a growl, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "You… look nice." The Uchiha finally said with an emotionless look on his face. Naruto and Hisa seemed stunned, staring at the raven and Kyuubi actually blushed a little. Even Naruto could see it.

The redhead looked down at the ground, nervously. He was kind of expecting a smart-ass comment, but the man actually said something nice to him. "…You too, you should have your hair down more often." Kyuubi murmured and Naruto's mouth gaped in shock when he saw Itachi smile a little. Was that a smile?! The redhead then noticed what he said and stepped back from the man, cautiously. Damn. He seriously said something so embarrassing out loud?!

"I-I mean! You too, asshole!" He stammered, blushing furiously and then he stormed ahead of everyone else and Itachi covered his mouth with his hand, holding back a snicker; Sasuke then cheered in his head.

'Yes! If this guy gets laid maybe he'll stop torturing me!' He had an amused smile on his face and Naruto sighed, placing his hand on his chest.

"Lets go now!" Hisa gleamed and his father put him down. "Yay~ We are gonna have so much." He grabbed the man's hand and Naruto walked beside them as Itachi lagged behind.

He was still stunned, his heart was beating out of control, which was unusual for him. He hadn't felt like this in so long he forgot the feeling; Kyuubi actually told him he liked his hair down, maybe he would wear his hair this way if it pleased him.

* * *

Ah, the bumper cars. They were so fun... until Itachi and Kyuubi started auguring and were literally trying to kill each other.

"-Whoa!" Naruto jerked in the yellow bumper car and Hisa sat beside him, looking around. People let out screeches and screams when they got bumper by other cars in surprise.

His son then leaned over and whispered, "Mommy, let's get daddy." Naruto glanced around and spotted Sasuke right in sight. He was just sitting there, not knowing how to use the red car and then the blond went for it. He bumped the back of his car and the Uchiha jerked forward before scowling back at the Uzumaki's laughing.

"You damn car, work!" He punched the steering wheel and the vehicle went speeding forward before crashing into a wall. "What the hell?" Sasuke grimaced, rubbing his knee that hit up against inside because of the fast movement and impact.

Naruto giggled and Hisa took over the car, bumping it up against his father's who he knew was having a hard time. "Dammit, Hisa! Stop. Oh wait till I get this working." He hissed and his son laughed with a huge grin on his face.

They were having fun, unlike others.

Itachi glared as his and Kyuubi's bumper cars faced each other and they continued to bump each other, but more harshly than playfully. The redhead looked at him with passion to kill and he sent that glare right back.

"You're such a dickhead! Move out of my way!" Kyuubi groaned in annoyance and the Uchiha chuckled, deeply.

"Make me."

"Oh, you ugh- bastard!" His car sped forward and he rammed into the others, causing the pale man to jerk in his car.

"You're so dead, bitch." Itachi seethed, ramming into the Uzumaki's blue car and Kyuubi smirked, ready to take on the challenge.

"Bring it, Uchiha."

The man's dark eyes narrowed and he hit the others car so hard Kyuubi yelped. Oh no this mother fucker didn't. "Asshole!" He snarled, crashing into the Uchiha's car again.

Other people moved their cars back and stayed away from the two with the murderous aura surrounding them. Bumper cars were supposed to be fun, but these two made it more dangerous than fun. Soon they were both kicked out of the bumper cars because of violent conduct on a children's ride. They argued the whole way out; Naruto, Sasuke and Hisa sulked, watching the two push each other and shout cuss words. God, they were so embarrassing.

* * *

Kyuubi stood at a booth beside Itachi and they had darts on a brown stand in front of them. Both of them had to pop 12 balloons each and who ever finished first would win the big stuffed animal; Itachi didn't want the dumb stuff animal, but the Uzumaki challenged him and Hisa wanted him to win it for him. He was the favorite uncle after all.

Kyuubi stuck his tongue out the corner of his mouth, focusing his eyes on a red balloon and steadied the sharp dart in his hand. And with one swift throw of his hand, he popped the red one and moved onto the green one.

Hisa bounced on his heels beside Itachi and his uncle smirked to himself. This was child's play. The raven picked up five darts and held them between his five fingers; Kyuubi noticed this and glanced at the man out of the corner of his eye. There was no way he would make that and the Uchiha only had five left to pop.

"You can do it, Uncle-Itachi!" Hisa encouraged, waiting in anticipation for his prize. Kyuubi had a confused look on his face.

'Why the hell is he cheering him on? I'm is uncle!' He felt his anger boiling. How dare he steal his beloved Hisa from him?

Itachi closed his eyes and fluently, threw all the darts at their targets, popping all five balloons at once. Kyuubi's mouth gaped in shock and Hisa clapped his hand together.

"Here you go, Uchiha-sama." The man behind the booth gave him the biggest stuffed animal, which was a tiger with white and black stripes; everyone knew the Uchiha's, the adored sons of Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha.

"Yay! Thank you!" Itachi patted the child's head after handing him the toy and Kyuubi burned with rage.

"We should go. Kyuubi-kun is having a loser break down." The man had a teasing tone in his voice as he smirked and grabbed Hisa's hand before trotting away from the booth. The redhead's aqua eyes narrowed and he grabbed the nearest thing, which was a dart and aimed it at the back of the Uchiha's head.

It was as if the man sensed it and he caught the sharp object between two fingers, turning his head. "Kyuubi-kun, I think this slipped." The taller man aimed it back in the booth and popped on of the Uzumaki's balloon; Kyuubi's eyes then widened. "You should be more careful, someone could get hurt." He stated, casually and the redhead rolled his eyes, folding his arms across his chest.

Naruto and Sasuke who had just returned from getting ice cream had hopeless looks on their faces.

"Uncle-Itachi, you're so cool!" The boy beamed, holding his uncle's hand and the long haired Uchiha's ego got ten times bigger.

* * *

"I wanna get off!" Naruto cried, tears streaming down his whiskered cheeks and Kyuubi laughed beside him, Sasuke did too. They were now on the drop tower and they were all locked in by the cushioned seats that came over their shoulders and held them in securely.

"Dobe, it'll be fine. Calm down." Sasuke said, soothingly and the blond glanced down. He could see Hisa and Itachi waving at them as they rose in the air slowly. All the people below them looked like ants and he wanted to get off.

"I want to get off, Sasuke!" He sobbed, clutching Kyuubi's hand and his older brother giggled.

"Baby-bro, you're fine."

The blond shook his head and his lips quivered. "No I'm not, I'm scared."

"We're gonna drop." Kyuubi taunted, knowing how scared Naruto was.

"No, no, no, no!" The blue eyed Uzumaki started crying hysterically.

They were in the air for about a minute and Naruto was sobbing the whole time, until the really scary part began and there was no going back.

"-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah~!" He screamed when the ride dropped, his blond locks blowing in the wind and his eyes wide with horror; Kyuubi and Sasuke laughed at the reaction on the blond dobe's face and they could tell his stomach just dropped. Naruto was completely silent and his face froze before they stopped mid-way down and the riders jerked in their seats. "I'm scared. I'm going to puke." He mumbled to himself, closing his eyes tight and his boyfriend couldn't stop laughing at his face.

* * *

The tea cups were so much fun, right? But Hisa was not having fun at all in the tea-cups-ride with Itachi and Kyuubi because they were fighting over the wheel, not to mention the cup was spinning out of control.

"Get off, idiot! Let me drive it!" The redhead shouted and Itachi looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Kyuubi-kun, I think it would be best if you let me take control." The man said, confidently and the Uzumaki clenched his teeth.

"And why should I let you? You have no idea what you're doing." He sneered, gripping the wheel and spinning it faster; Itachi grabbed his side of the wheel and steered forcibly. Akihisa swallowed hard, his mouth beginning to water and his stomach turned. Please stop, he didn't want to do this anymore.

"I know exactly what I'm doing, this is a mere a commoners contraption. It's not that hard to control." The man spat out, prying the redhead's fingers off the wheel and the Uzumaki winced.

"Commoners contraption? Oh stop talking shit you conceited, arrogant, bastard!" He yelled, scowling and the man had a taunting smile on his handsome face. "You know what? I take back the compliment I gave you earlier. You don't look nice at all."

Itachi frowned. That put a dent in his ego for sure. "And I take back mine, Kyuubi-kun. You totally don't look fuckable." Those words slipped past his lips and he cursed himself in his head.

"And who said I looked _fuckable_, hm?" He cocked an eyebrow in question.

The man composed himself and smirked inwardly. "I thought that earlier, but not anymore."

Kyuubi blushed and furrowed his brows. Itachi Uchiha actually thought he looked fuckable?

"I hate you so much."

"Same here." The Uchiha spat out and Kyuubi tightened his grip on the wheel.

Hisa's head spun and he almost fell out his seat. "Uncle-Kyuubi." He tugged at his shirt and the redhead glanced at him with concern.

"What's wrong, Aki?"

Sasuke stood outside the ride, sighting the three in the tea cup and Naruto had a worried look on his face. "Do you think they're okay?" He bit down on his bottom lip.

The man scratched the back of his head, sighing. "Yeah they're fine, Hisa's just puking." He answered, dumbly and the blond nodded before Sasuke noticed what he said. "He's puking?!" His eyes widened and Naruto stared at sight the helplessly.

They could see their brothers frantically trying to get away from the puke and the child continued to barf in the ride. It was a sight they would laugh at if they didn't feel so bad for Hisa; it was hilarious to see Itachi and Kyuubi acting like girls who had just seen a mouse, totally freaking out. They even moved closer to each other to keep away from Akihisa.

* * *

It was now lunch time. Every time Hisa tried to get his uncles to like each other or even get along, he failed, miserably; in the tunnel of love the two got out of their ride and started throwing the cut out hearts at each other while cussing each other out and were banned from that ride. The boy even made them share cotton candy, but the redhead tried to choke Itachi by stuffing too much in his mouth, so that was a fail too and then at the race track they ending up damaging the cars, they were banned from that as well. The park owners couldn't exactly kick people as important as the Uchiha's out the place so they put up with it. Hisa was happy his father and mother were having a lovey dovey time though.

Itachi and Kyuubi were planted next to each other because their nephew forced them to. They ate silently as Naruto and Sasuke talked with Hisa while eating pizza, chicken fingers and French fries; Itachi had a burger and fries which he wished he didn't have to eat, but everything else was so unhealthy and messy. Might as well eat that rather than nothing. Kyuubi had a corn dog, French fries, buffalo wings, Takoyaki, and a side of orange soda with whipped cream swirled on top.

"Oh yeah, and then milk came out my nose hehe!" Naruto laughed, eating a fry and Sasuke chuckled, sipping his soda. "And the whole class started calling me nose squirter." He finished and Hisa giggled, his knees on the hard bench.

Other people were in the food court getting lunch or desserts too. Music played in the background and they could still hear the screams of people that were on rides while relaxing.

Kyuubi glared at Itachi out the corner of his eye and the man sighed, heavily looking at his food. Kyuubi could see the guy didn't want to eat such _filth_ or so he called it.

"Ooo, Itachi, would you like a brownie. I made them." Naruto grinned, offering the man a treat and the Uchiha arched an eyebrow, leaning up.

"He doesn't like brownies." Kyuubi muttered, but his little brother heard him.

"Huh? How do you know that, Kyuu?"

Sasuke looked at the Uzumaki quizzically and the redhead noticed all eyes on him. He blushed slightly, pondering why he said anything in the first place? "…I used to make him brownies all the time and he told me he hated them." He mumbled and the long haired raven had an amused smile tugging at his lips. He really remembered such a small detail about him.

"I'll have one." He said and Naruto smiled, handing him a homemade brownie that he cooked this morning.

The man chewed slowly after taking a bite and Kyuubi stared at him, frowning. He doesn't even like brownies, yet he's eating Naruto's. Wait was he jealous? No! He didn't care! The Uzumaki shook his head of any thoughts and Itachi seemed stunned, sitting up in his seat.

"These are amazing, Naruto-kun. I would like another." Itachi demanded in a calm, deep voice and Naruto's blue eyes narrowed. He could at least say please.

"Here you go."

Kyuubi sat there, growling inwardly. "Itachi, you told me you didn't like brownies." He tried to keep his voice calm and the man turned his gaze to him.

"But I like Naruto-kun's brownies, they're delicious. You were always a horrible cook anyway, so it's not a surprise I didn't like yours." He said, curtly and Kyuubi felt a stab in the heart, hearing those words. Itachi honestly didn't mean to sound rude, but he was very blunt person. If he hated something, he hated it, if he liked something, he liked it.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes and got up. "I don't care." He stormed away from the table and the blond felt bad, seeing the hurt look on his brother's face.

"You didn't have to say that." He seethed, frowning and the Uchiha arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"Nii-san, you can be such an asshole." Sasuke snickered, earning a glare from Naruto.

Hisa pouted his lips and Itachi blinked a few times. "What did I say?" He honestly had no idea what he did.

Naruto folded his arms across his chest, scrunching up his cute little nose. "He's been making you desserts since middle school and he tried really hard. Do you know how many nights he stayed to perfect those for you? When you said you didn't like it he would come home and work extra hard because he liked cooking for you." He breathed out, lacing his fingers through his golden locks.

"Uncle-Ita, that was mean." Hisa puffed out his cheeks and the pale Uchiha stared at them dumfounded.

"I'll apologize then." He responsed, glancing around for Kyuubi and Sasuke smirked.

"I don't think you need to anymore." The raven pointed out, gazing at the redhead by the vending machine. Itachi turned his seat and stared in that same direction and saw the redhead talking to a child. He was actually talking a little boy from the daycare and he seemed really great with kids, he smiled a little when he saw the Uzumaki ruffled the child's hair and the little boy hugged him.

"Yeah, I guess he's fine. Adorable children always make him feel better." Naruto grinned, chowing down on his pizza and Itachi rubbed his chin. He wondered what Kyuubi would be like if he had his own kids.

"Okay, bye, have fun Kei!" Kyuubi waved, smiling and Kei grabbed his mother's hand who waved as well.

Itachi relaxed in his seat and felt somewhat guilty. Kyuubi had been by the vending machine for a while now as they continued to eat.

"Looks like that guy is making him feel better too." Hisa pointed out, naively and the raven snapped out of his daze, noticing the _guy_ the child was talking about.

Kyuubi giggled, talking to some guy and tucking some of his hair behind his ear. Naruto pursed his lips; that looked the same one night stand he had over the house a few weeks ago. Itachi felt his anger boiling up when he saw the man pull the redhead into a kiss and Kyuubi was kissing him back?! The heat in his body ran to his head and his face flushed red, he was furious and he was about to explode. But why did it make him so upset? He shouldn't care, right?

"Ooo!" Hisa cooed and Naruto placed his hands over his eyes, blushing slightly.

The stoic man then stood to his feet and charged over to the two; Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, sadly. Please tell him his brother wasn't going to do what he thought he was?

"What, teme?"

"My brother's going to go crazy." He grumbled and Naruto tilted his head to the side, curiously.

The Uchiha strolled up to the two in lip lock and a devious smile plastered his face. He quickly snatch the redhead away from the guy and Kyuubi was stunned by the sudden yank of his arm before he saw the Uchiha punch the guy he had been kissing and the male fell to the ground, clutching his face.

"What the hell fuck, dude?!" He had blood running down his nose and he looked at the man who punched him out of now where.

The Uchiha glared at him with dark evil eyes with a tint of red to them and growled, clenching his teeth. "Get out of here before I gut you alive." It wasn't a choice, it was an order. The guy took off running, while clutching his nose and Itachi panted, not noticing how mad he got and Kyuubi gulped, snatching his arm out the man's grasp.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" He groaned in annoyance and the Uchiha glared at him, startling him a bit.

"There's a lot of things wrong with me, Kyuubi-kun." He stated, strolling away from the man and the redhead had an odd look on his face. What the hell just happened?

Naruto had a look of disbelief on his face and Sasuke didn't seem phased. His brother always did that when he was jealous, who ever was causing him to feel _such a way_ he would quickly dispose of them. "Can I look now?" Hisa asked, still seeing pitch blank.

"-Oh! Sorry!" His mother removed his hands and Hisa smiled, finally able to see.

* * *

Laser tag was what Hisa picked out for Kyuubi and Itachi. It would be a good way for them to blow off steam and it was fun. Akihisa told them to go while he, Sasuke and Naruto went to something together.

The two were all geared up now and in the station where they got their vests. Kyuubi held his gun to his side, staring down at his black vest that glowed with red and Itachi adjusted his black vest with green lights on it before looking at his faser-pistol and checking his code name. He needed to remember that.

"Uchiha, get ready to get your ass kicked." The Uzumaki snarled, he was still pissed at the raven for earlier and about saying his cooking was bad.

Itachi smirked wickedly. "Kyuubi-kun, I don't intend to get my ass kicked. I can't say the same for you though." He snorted, smartly and the redhead tsked, unclipping his gun-faser from the vest.

The two didn't even bother looking at the rules because- fuck the rules, this is laser tag!

"Whatever."

They both took off in the dark room and then the game started. Kyuubi was in defense behind a thin wall and he had no idea where Itachi was, but he needed to keep his eyes open.

He decided to looked around and came out from behind the wall, cautiously glancing around to find other people that were also on the green team. His eyes shifting back and forth and then he spotted a green light so he quickly aimed and the person sulked.

"Aw, come on, this guy got me already." He sulked and Kyuubi stuck his tongue out before moving on. That guy's vest was stunned so, he would be deactivated for a few seconds. He had to move quickly before he got shot by someone else.

"Over here, red!" He heard someone yell and took cover behind a block wall. He heard the lasers going off and made a run for it, dodging the firing guns. "He's over here!"

"Dammit." He cursed, shooting at people from other teams.

He got 1, 2, 3, 4 people out and then ducked behind another wall near by. They were all stunned for about a few seconds so he needed to find Itachi.

"Looking for me." He heard a voice behind him and yelped, jumping up and the Uchiha stared at him dark orbs.

Kyuubi quickly moved away, but the man shot him in the shoulder with the laser, stunning him for a few seconds. During that time he took cover behind another wall and recharged his gun. "So what was that back there, Uchiha?" He questioned and the man laughed half heartedly.

"What?"

"Punching that guy in the face, you seemed ticked off." He scoffed, aiming his gun at the Uchiha who duck and the redhead began firing once again.

"What ever do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me."

"Do you usually sleep with pretty boys?" The Uchiha questioned, standing up and aiming for the chest part of Kyuubi's vest.

"What would you call yourself?"

"Hn."

"And why is it any of your business who I sleep with?" Kyuubi sneered. The other players were busy attacking each other and Itachi and Kyuubi continued to aim for each other.

"I simply don't want you pregnant by anyone, but me. Honestly." He murmured, aiming for the redhead who was a quick mover and Kyuubi shot at him before taking defense behind another wall.

Did Itachi seriously say that? "Oh really? Who says I want to be pregnant by you, hm?"

"I do." He had a demanding tone in his voice. It was not a choice.

Kyuubi furrowed his brows, some of his hair falling his his face. "I was already pregnant once by you, what makes you think I would let it happen again?" He came out from behind the wall, looking at the man in disbelief. He then heard someone come up behind him and whipped his head around, turning on his heels. Oh no, he was dead!

Itachi's dark eyes narrowed as he shot the guy that came up behind the Uzumaki and Kyuubi's eyes widened. "That's your team mate?!"

"I don't care, you're mine." He breathed out and Kyuubi swallowed the lump in his throat, his heart skipping a beat. "Every part of you belongs to me, no one else."

Blush spread across his cheeks and he aimed his gun at the man's chest, stunning him for a few seconds. "I don't belong to anybody, and certainly not you."

"Oh I know you do. I see the way you look at me. Tell me have to ever really been satisfied in bed by anyone else besides me?" He taunted, smirking and Kyuubi grunted, irritatedly. This guy was always so damn confident.

"Bastard." He mumbled.

"Besides, we'd make the most adorable children." At least that's what his mother tells him.

"...And how do you know that?"

"Because you're most the beautiful person I've ever met, well, besides myself of course." He boasted and Kyuubi's forehead formed a sweat drop. He was only being honest. "They would have my eyes and hair." He stated, proudly.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, or they would have my eyes and hair." He held his hands on his hips with an attitude written all over his face.

"Hn, I think they would take after their father more." He correct, casually.

"And why is that?" The redhead seemed skeptical.

"Because they would."

Kyuubi fired at the man out of anger and the Uchiha was stunned once again, unable to shoot. "That's not an answer."

"Fine, they would be a mix of the both of us." He huffed out and Kyuubi smiled triumph. They kind of forgot they were in the middle of the game.

"Hypothetically speaking_, _what would you want, a girl or boy?" It wasn't like he wanted to get pregnant during this time in his life, he was too young, still loved to party and needed to finish school, once that part of his life was over, _maybe_ he would have a baby. He didn't think he could manage being a mother so young and he did have his whole life ahead of him.

Itachi rubbed his chin, pondering that question. They didn't notice they were on the topic of babies. "Hmmm? I guess a girl would be nice."

"Well.. I would want a boy." Kyuubi replied, smiling softly, looking down at his stomach and Itachi stared at him with an emotionless expression on his face. The two didn't even notice they were talking in the middle of laser tag, but it was nice to talk like this without harsh feelings.

* * *

_**-Later-**_

Naruto, Hisa and Sasuke stood by the park entrance, waiting for Itachi and Kyuubi. It night time now and they were ready to leave.

"I had fun, daddy! We should do this again!"

Sasuke yawned, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah we should."

Naruto nodded in agreement and Hisa held his hand. "I hope your brother and Kyuubi didn't end up fighting." The blond laced his fingers through his hair and his boyfriend gave a nod.

"I haven't gotten a call from the park manger about those two, so maybe they're fine together." He said and Naruto had a hopeful look on his face.

"You never know with those two."

"I think they're fine." Hisa gleamed, throwing his arms up.

They then saw Itachi and Kyuubi pacing towards the park entrance laughing, leaving them all stunned. "Did you see his face though, he went flying into that wall like a rag doll a-aha!" The redhead giggled and Itachi chuckled, walking beside him.

"I told you nobody is better than me at that game."

"I am." Kyuubi retorted, placing his hands on his hips.

"No, not even a little." Itachi said, bluntly and the redhead shrugged, casually.

"Okay, okay. You're better than me at that game, but you suck at pool." He sighed heavily and the pale man furrowed his brows, when they approached the others and Sasuke smiled at him, teasingly.

"No fighting? Great." He patted his older brother's shoulder and Kyuubi tilted his lips.

"We're Hisa's uncles, right? We have to get along sometimes." The Uzumaki rolled his eyes and Hisa grinned up at him.

"Yay! I did it!"

"You did what?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Naruto nudged his shoulder.

"I guess we should get going now, we have an important gathering our father wants us to attend to in his place." The youngest Uchiha stated and Hisa pouted. He didn't want his father to leave.

"Okay." Naruto muttered with a sad look on his face.

"I'll call you, okay?" Sasuke kissed him and the blond whimpered when he pulled away.

"…Okay."

"Daddy~." Hisa whined, stomping his feet.

Sasuke then kneeled down and kissed his forehead. "I promise I'll come visit tomorrow."

"Okay hehe!" Hisa beamed, giving his father a hug and Naruto grinned, turning his gaze to Itachi and Sasuke stood up.

"Goodbye, Itachi."

The man gave a nod and Sasuke nudged his head to the side, hinting what he was _supposed to do_, but Itachi glared at him in response.

The blond then stepped forward and chimed, "You know Kyuu, families kiss each other goodbye." Kyuubi folded his arms across his chest and scowled.

"I am not kissing this bastard."

Itachi then smirked and strolled up to the Uzumaki; Kyuubi stared at him an attitude, scrunching up his cute nose and the man leaned in, placing a sweet kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight, Kyuubi-kun." He whispered in his ear and Kyuubi felt the steam blow out his head as he blushed up to his ears.

Sasuke and Itachi then left Uzumaki's to go to their limo and Naruto giggled, seeing his brother placed a hand on his cheek where Itachi kissed him. He was in a daze. That kiss felt so sweet, his heart thumped hard in his chest and the blond looked at Hisa in triumph as they gave each other a fist bump.

It wasn't all good, but at least they got a break through to the two and Kyuubi was falling for the Uchiha all over again. They knew it wouldn't be easy, but if they tried harder they could really get the two to forgive each other and be able to love again. Naruto knew hose feelings were still deep inside them and he would bring it out.

**_..._**

**_~TBC~_**

* * *

_Usami-sensei: This was more of a ItaKyuu relationship family-wise progress chapter, but hey they got somewhere even though Kyuubi still hates the man. I've been lazily, but I'm glad I got this chapter out, though there is still more obstacles for Naruto and Sasuke to overcome人(`Д´)ノ Review please!_


	13. Daddy-Itachi Doesn't Make It Better?

**Disclaimer:** There was no Naruto manga-chapter this week **ಥ****_****ಥ **Dammit Kishi why! I wanted to read this week!

_Usami-sensei: Damn, so school starts for me in about *looks at calender* Fuck! Two weeks and I probably won't have enough time to update. Teachers.. I hate you TT~TT, (¬‿¬) but I will try for you guys. Though, this is probably the last update for this month. Oh, I was looking through the dictionary and I found out the meaning of bastard doesn't mean not having a father, hm? I was always told that's what it meant, those adults were so wrong.  
_

_**Note (1): **Kush__ina Uzumaki is Italian thus making Naruto and Kyuubi mixed. Minato __Namikaze, her husband is part Japanese, Korean and French with Swedish_ _ancestry. _

Warnings: **_Emotional break-down. _****Yaoi-MalexMale. ****Mpreg-Male pregnancy-_(so click the back button if you don't like!)  
_**

* * *

A few months later, Sasuke Uchiha had a lot of work on his hands. It was a typical Saturday for the 20 year old; the night he partied, hung out with his friends and stayed out until morning. It was now 2:00 am and the streets had little people roaming them during that time, street-lights reflected off the small puddles on the ground from the rain earlier that day as cars sped passed. The man wobbled, walking beside his two friends, Neji and Sai.

The Hyuga then threw the man's arm around his shoulder and held him up as they continued to walk down the street. "Sasuke, come on man." He huffed out. The pale man then laughed to himself. He was wasted. The Uchiha leaned most of his body weight on the Hyuga and Sai pulled out his car keys before unlocking the doors to his silver Mercedes-Binz and after opening the door, Neji practically threw the drunken Uchiha in the vehicle and he and Sai entered the car.

The young men were dressed in the causal dress shirt, pants and shoes. Their hair was messy and they were kind of sweaty from dancing in the night club with a light smell of liquor plastering their bodies.

Sasuke laid sprawled out on the leather back-seat and Neji buckled his seat belt, pulling it across his chest. "Sasuke, you should really lay off on the alcohol, you have a kid now." The brunette stated, irritated, but the man didn't seem to hear him because he was so out of it.

"It's fine. He can still have fun you know." Sai started the car up and backed the vehicle out the parking space before taking off down the street.

Neji's pale eyes then narrowed. "I know that. I'm saying he should be more careful, you know how he gets when he's drunk, he has no boundaries."

Sai sucked his teeth, frowning. "Last time he brought Aki to that party he didn't touch a single drop of alcohol and he keep his eyes on the kid the whole time. If he can bring a child to a party and not get into any trouble, he can do this." He then glanced back at the man through the car mirror. "You okay, dude?" He asked and the raven sat up suddenly.

"I'm fine!" His head swayed back and forth as he waved his finger around, drowsily. "I am having the best time of my life right now, but where are we going?" He asked, absentmindedly, staring at the paler man with droopy dark eyes.

"I'm taking you home." The man replied.

"Well who the hell asked you to do that, huh?!" He slurred, furrowing his brows and Neji rolled his eyes, looking out the window. "I'm gonna tell you something, Sai. I wanna tell you something…" He paused, leaning back against the seat and the man driving quirked an eyebrow. "I… am capable of taking myself home. I've been doing it since the third grade and I'm pretty darn good at it- wait, no I'm not." The Hyuga groaned in annoyance, pinching the bridge of his nose, listening to Sasuke's rambling. "I almost got kidnapped before, but only once! Besides that.. I'm fucking amazing." He chuckled, lacing his fingers through his hair.

"You need to rest, dude, you're so crazy." Sai snickered; he, Neji, Gaara and Shino decided to take him out because he was so busy and stressed from the work he was doing. His father recently let him take over the 4th business building so he didn't have much time to himself and his uncle Madara was showing him the ropes. He was a rather strict teacher. Sasuke didn't even get to spend much time with his son and boyfriend lately.

"Yes, take me home so I can crawl in bed and dream of cake and whiskey." He drawled, dropping his body on the seat and kicking his feet up, tangling his fingers in his messy, inky locks.

Neji then scowled at the Sai and the man looked at him with a nervous glance. "He'll be fine, trust me." He said in a carefree tone and the man let out a deep breath.

"I'd rather not."

"Is there anymore Vodka?" The Uchiha raised a hand and stared at it, blankly.

* * *

Naruto sighed heavily, mopping the kitchen floor. He was tired, but he had to clean the house before heading to bed; luckily this had been the only chore left to do. His son was fast asleep and he still hadn't heard from Sasuke; he told him he would call, but never did. The blond couldn't help but feel like the Teme had it easier than he did.

The Uchiha didn't have to be here all the time and could leave anytime he wanted.

The Uzumaki yawned, stretching his arms and placed the mop in the bucket, that was it. Now he could sleep.

The blond washed his hands and strolled into the living room after leaving the kitchen. He was dressed in a pair of pajama pants and button up shirt with slippers on his feet.

Naruto always wondered if it was hard on Sasuke, having a kid so young that he couldn't enjoy himself, but he didn't help out as much the Uzumaki would have liked him to. He felt he shouldn't pressure him or he would feel overwhelmed and feel obligated to take care of Akihisa. Well it was his obligation, right?

He flopped down on the sofa, his face lying in the cushion. What if Sasuke backed out one day and left? No. he couldn't think like that. He would never walk away, would he?

The Uzumaki groaned, turning his head and his blue eyes spotted bills on the coffee table. He then closed his eyes and brought his hand up to his hair, lacing his fingers through it. 'I'll be fine. It was just me and Aki before. I shouldn't depend on him so much.' He found it hard to sleep, thinking about his boyfriend, but he closed his eyes anyway, hoping sleep would come over him. It did around 4:00am and his body laid sprawled out on the sofa.

* * *

A few days later, the blond was planted at the kitchen table, looking at the bills. He leaned his cheek on his open palm and put the ink pen down, his legs shaking under the table.

'Ugh. I'm gonna need like two more jobs.' He thought biting down on his bottom lip. He felt so stupid, if he finished high school then he would have a better job, but… the reason why he didn't was in the living room watching TV or so he thought and he hated asking his parents for money.

"Mommy?" The blond was startled when he saw Hisa standing in front of him, holding a toy in his hand.

"Yes? What is it?" He asked, still looking at the bills on the dinning table. The child felt somewhat ignored, but smiled.

"I'm hungry."

"Ah, right. Dinner." Naruto pushed the chair back and stood to his feet, running over to the cabinets and looking in them before looking through the fridge and then suddenly frowning. "How 'bout ramen?" He grinned and Hisa nodded, keenly.

They must not have a lot of food left the in the fridge, so he was fine with that. "Okay, give me a few minutes." He waved the child out and Hisa ran out the kitchen.

The boy planted himself on the sofa again and held his toy close to his chest. He hadn't seen his father in a few weeks because of work, but he kind of wondered why his father never stayed with him and his mother; that's what families do, right? They live together, not separately and you get to see them when you wake up in the morning and before going to sleep at night. He wanted the kind of family he always saw on the movies and Tv shows, where the parents were married with children and getting through everything together.

He loured, thinking about his father. He couldn't help notice his father was a lot younger than his friends parents, was that weird? Teachers always took one glance at his father and thought older brother?

'…Daddy.' The child let his head drop on a sofa pillow and kicked his feet up, his inky hair failing around his face. 'I wish you were here.'

* * *

Later that night, Hisa sat in the tub, putting his hands in the bubbles and some suds were on his face. It was quiet and kind of lonely in the tub by himself. It times like this that he wished he had a sibling to play with. He blew the bubbles away from his mouth and splashed around.

The bathroom door then squeaked as it opened, but Hisa ignored it, not bothering to open the curtain around the bath tub.

"Hisa, have you seen my cell phone?" Naruto asked, placing his hand on his hips and the boy puffed out his cheeks, resting his chin on his knees that were hugged to his chest.

"…No." He mumbled and the blond blue eyes narrowed, sternly.

"Akihisa, where is my cell phone?"

The child in the tub slid the curtain open a little and peeked his head out. "In my room. I was trying to call daddy, but he didn't answer." He said and the blond's angry face faltered.

"He's working late tonight, he's going to call later." Naruto stated, looking at his son with an apologetic look on his face and the boy closed the curtain back, grabbing his toy car that was in the tub with him.

"…Oh." His face saddened and his mother sighed, pulling the curtain open; the little Uzumaki blushed, his blue eyes going wide. "-Mommy! I'm washing!" He shrieked, closing his legs bashfully and the man rolled his eyes, kneeling down. "Stop." He whined.

"Boy turn around, I've seen all this already. I birthed you." There was a hint of attitude in his tone and the child turned the other way, his back to his mother.

"We're out of this too." Hisa picked up a bottle of shampoo and the blond grabbed it, dipping it in the water and adding more soap to the bottle.

"It's fine." He smiled, softly and began squirting the suds of shampoo on the boy's hair and then put the bottle down on the floor. Hisa was quiet as he felt his mother run his fingers through his silky, wet locks and the blond blushed slightly. Feeling the texture of his son's black hair felt so familiar, it was drenched, sticking to his neck and slickened down around his pale face. It was so similar to… "…You have _his_ hair." He muttered to himself and his son leaned his back on the rim of the tub, letting his mother scrub his hair clean.

"He still hasn't called, when will he?" He asked, curiously and Naruto pursed his lips.

"Sometime tonight." He replied, pulling the boy's hair back and kissing his forehead.

"So, is dog-man really leaving?" Akihisa scrunched up his face when water flicked near his eyes.

Naruto nodded, hesitantly. "Yes. His mother is really sick and he needs to go take care of her."

Kiba told him yesterday that he was going to be moving to Germany to take care of his mother and Hisa was kind of upset, but not too much. Actually he said he would fine because he had his father already; he hadn't seen him in a while though, so he was sad.

"I miss daddy." He murmured, his blue eyes tearing up and his mother rinsed his hair out with warm water.

"Me too." He sulked, lowering his head and the boy pouted his lips, sadly.

"Well, since we can't hang out with daddy, let's hang out with Uncle-Itachi!" He beamed, holding his tears back and throwing his arms up, flicking water on the blond and Naruto grinned, widely.

"Are you sure? Itachi isn't exactly… nice."

"You don't see it, but he is very nice. He always protects me and gives me whatever I want." Hisa defended proudly and Naruto arched an eyebrow in confusion. Itachi does that? He never noticed.

'I guess children don't always see the negative traits in people.' He mentally shrugged.

* * *

The next day, Nauto gave Mikoto a call and she gladly told him that her eldest had no work today day, but that his boyfriend was sick.

The man stood outside the front door of the house. "Why am I here?" Itachi stared at Naruto with obstinate, onyx eyes and the blond smiled, cunningly. The man was dressed clad in a suit and dress shoes with his long hair pulled into a ponytail at his nape neck, his bangs framing his face. It was 7:00am and he didn't even have time to change his clothes.

"You're playing daddy with me, Uncle-Ita." Hisa smiled up at the man with bright eyes, standing in front of his mother and the raven frowned, gazing down at the child. Akihisa was dressed clad in black plaid pants, a green cardigan with a white collar and a white beanie, his jet-black hair exposed in the front and his eyes shined brightly as shoes adorned his feet.

"I don't have time to _play daddy_. I do not wish to be a father anytime soon so… no." He responded, harshly and the child made puppy dog eyes, jutting out his bottom lip, entwining his fingers.

The man then glanced at Naruto who clasped his hands together, bowing his head, pleadingly. He just didn't want Hisa to be sad because he couldn't spend time with his father.

The Uchiha then took a deep breath and grunted in annoyance. "Fine. But one day only." He stated, firmly and Naruto mouthed a 'thank you.' Hisa bounced on his heels, stepping forward.

"Since we're playing daddy, you have to take me to school and then pick me up." Hisa demanded, strictly, pointing his finger and the man's eyebrow twitched in irritation. This child was defiantly an Uchiha.

"And you have to come with us to buy clothes later." Naruto gleamed, leaning forward and Itachi let out an exasperated sigh, loosening his tie.

"Right." He must be getting soft if he agreed to such nonsense. "Lets go then, I don't have all day." He had a stoic look on his face as he turned on his heels and walked away from the door way. The Uchiha trotted towards the black limousine parked in front of the house, getting a lot of neighbors' attention.

Hisa perked up and took off behind him. "Bye mommy, have a good day!" He waved and the blond waved back, grinning. "Whoa, we're taking the limo? Cool! My friends will be so mad because they don't have," Itachi's dark eyes narrowed as he listened to the child ramble on before he picked the child up in his arms and the driver opened the limousine door for them, bowing his head in respect.

"Just get in the car kid." He scoffed, tossing the child in and Hisa yelped in surprise. That was actually kind of fun. He sat up, his feet on the leather seat and the Uchiha planted himself across from the little boy. "There are rules with me. Number one, no laughing. Number two, no crying. Number three, no chattering and number four, no talking to _me_." He crossed his legs, elegantly and Akihisa furrowed his brows. Itachi then closed his eyes, he was tired from the night before because he had so much work, but he still decided to come hangout with his nephew. Well his mother told him it would be great bonding with Naruto and Akihisa actually.

The Limo then took off for the child's school.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" His legs shifted and he held onto the straps of his backpack, puffing out his cheeks.

A finger was then placed on his small lips. "Hush. No talking." Itachi barked, sternly and light blush spread across the child's cheeks, swatting the finger away.

"This is unfair."

The man then replied, "Don't care." He leaned back against the seat, his bangs brushing over his eyes and Hisa sat facing him, quietly as he slept or that's what Hisa thought he was doing. It would be a while before they arrived at the child's school anyway. The Uzumaki looked around in the vehicle with his fists in his lap.

"I'm bored."

"Shhh."

"Uncle-Ita." He whined.

Itachi exhaled his breath. "Hn?"

Akihisa rubbed his tummy, scowling in discomfort. "I'm hungry." The man didn't even open his eyes as he pointed a finger towards a glass bowl of candy beside the cup holders. "Ooo! Candy! In the morning?" He tilted his head to the side, pondering if he could eat it. His mother never let him eat sweets before noon.

The Uchiha gave a nod before saying, "Now hush before I make you walk the rest of the way to school." Hisa quickly closed his mouth and grabbed some candy out the bowl.

"You're the best Uncle-Ita."

He saw a small smirk curve on the man's lips and grinned, cheerfully. This child was too great at boosting his ego, not that he needed it.

* * *

Later that evening instead of taking his car, Itachi picked Naruto up in the limousine and they ate lunch in the food court after arriving at the mall.

Now they were walking in the clothes store and the taller man held Hisa on his shoulders with that same emotionless expression plastering his face. Naruto giggled, pushing the cart and glancing up; Hisa was asleep with the side of his face leaning on the man's head and his small arms wrapped around his neck.

Itachi strolled around like it was normal and the blond found it… cute?

"Okay." Naruto stopped in the little boys' aisle and looked through pants racks. His blue eyes searched for his son's pants size and the Uchiha stuffed his hands in his pockets. "These are cool." He grabbed a pair of worn-wash jeans and showed them to Itachi.

The man continued to stare blankly and the Uzumaki placed a hand on his hip. "Well, you have to decide too. That's how Sasuke and I do it." He muttered and the man nodded, looking through the rack as well. Naruto smiled inwardly, seeing how focused the man was on clothes for Akihisa.

Even though he didn't look it, he would make a great father. "These." He grabbed a pair of camo jeans and showed them to the boy's mother. "They're both fashionable and comfortable. Also if he goes to the play ground any dirt or stains will blend in." He said, curtly and Naruto looked at him with wide, stunned eyes.

"You're right! Let's get them." He folded the pants and placed them in the cart.

"I can't believe commoners really shop in these stores." The man snorted, making a face of disgust and Naruto rolled his eyes, an attitude plastering his face.

"Yes we do, now," The blond walked passed the man who back up and looked through the racks some more. "I like these straight leg ones, what do you think?" He turned to face the man, holding a pair of jeans in his hands.

"I prefer these rugged wash trousers." The man grabbed another pair and the Uzumaki grinned, sheepishly. The man was really good at getting children's clothes, he kind of wondered if he had done it before. "Also those white slacks." He pointed out with a serious look on his pale face and Naruto looked at them.

He scrunched up his face and shook his head. "This material gives him a rash." He blushed slightly and the man gave a nod, rubbing his chin.

"Naruto-kun, why not get these wool ones then?" He stated, grabbing another pair off the rack and the blond seemed unsure before looking at the size inside the pants. "It would be better if we shopped at my usual store." He sighed, scratching the back of his head.

The blue eyed male then folded his arms across his chest. "I don't have that kind of money." He huffed out and the raven stared at him, dumfounded.

The Uchiha then smirked. "What if I told you that I will pay for all the clothes."

"Oh no, that's alright. You don't nee-"

"I want to." The man glared daggers at him.

"…Okay." His shoulders slumped and the long haired raven smirked in triumph.

"I have clothes I need to get anyway, so it's no big deal. Besides, we are family and until you and Otouto are married, you're poor. My help is _obviously_ needed." He mused, bluntly and Naruto felt a kick in his pride. This asshole!

"Fine, but first lets go look at toys." Naruto hissed, turning on his heels and scrunching up his face. Itachi glanced around aimlessly, pondering what he did to piss the blond off and then looked up to see if Hisa was still sleeping.

* * *

Kagami pushed the door open and glanced around, curiously. "Otouto? Are you awake?" He crept in the room and the raven was bundled up in the silk sheets on his king-size bed.

"What? Ani?" He grumbled, irritated because someone was disturbing him and Kagami stuffed his hands in his pockets, stopping in his tracks by the bed.

"Aniki said you don't need to go see Naruto-kun." He uttered and his little brother suddenly sat up, his hair sticking up in different directions.

"Why?!" His voice sounded horse and scratchy.

Kagami chuckled. "Because he's out with Naruto-kun and Aki-chan as we speak. They've been out all day together." He answered, slyly and Sasuke growled inwardly, balling his hand into a tight fist.

"I was so tired I couldn't move! Dammit! He's trying steal my dobe and child away from me." He scowled, crawling out of bed and wobbling when he placed his feet on the floor. "Where are they?"

His brother shrugged, casually. "He told me not to tell you." He smirked, tauntingly and Sasuke clenched his teeth, gripping him up by his shirt.

"Tell me where the hell my son is with that monster, NOW!" He yelled and his older brother laughed, shaking his head.

"Fine. I will find out on my own." He stormed out the room furious and Kagami seemed stunned.

'Has he always been so possessive, they're just shopping. Damn.' The second eldest scratched his head and yawned, walking out the room.

Sasuke stomped down the corridor in the mansion, fuming because no one told him about his brother going to hang out with his boyfriend and son.

"Sasuke-sama, please get back in bed." One of the maids saw the Uchiha sprinting down the marble stair case, barefoot. He had a fever this morning, so he was supposed to stay in bed for a few days.

"I'm fine." He sneered, still walking and the woman shook her head, deniably before putting her lips to the whistle that was around her neck.

'I'm sorry, Sasuke-sama, but you give me no choice.' She blew hard into the silver whistle and the man stopped in his tracks when he heard loud foot steps. He flinched, hearing them get closer and closer and then continued running down to the first floor.

As soon as his feet touched off the last step of the spiral staircase a tall man dressed clad in a black suit with dark shades on his face stepped in front of him. The raven still tried to run, knowing it was useless, but the man effortlessly picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Mother! Get your hands off me, James! Put me down!" He kicked and screamed, but the buff man ignored him. He had been dealing with the Uchiha brothers ever since they were children so he was used to the traumas. "Mother!" He yelled as the man carried him back up the steps. "James, put me down this minute." He said, sternly, trying to compose himself.

"I'm afraid I can not do that, young master." The man replied with a smile on his face.

"And why is that?"

"Because I have been ordered not to let you leave this house until you are well rested and in good health."

Sasuke grinded his teeth together and glared when he saw his mother walk out into the hallway from the living-room. "I'm sorry, Sasu-chan. You're sick and you need to get back in bed."

The man felt his anger boiling over and punched James on the back. "Put me down, I'm fine!" He shouted and some maids blushed, seeing the man get carried back to his room like a child.

* * *

**-Night-**

It was now night time, but they were still out.

Itachi stood in front of Naruto, frowning and the blond smiled as Hisa played around in the dressing room. Because they were Uchiha's, the owners didn't even care if the child played around a little. He guessed that was the perks of being rich and having very important parents involved in politics and what not.

"Hmmm? This one makes you look too stiff." He mumbled, holding a dress shirt up in front of the taller man. It was fun helping him pick out clothes.

"Stiff? Don't you mean appropriate." Itachi corrected, his dark eyes narrowing and the blond laughed, patting his chest.

"You need something like this." Naruto put another shirt up in front of the raven and Itachi cocked an eyebrow.

"It's… not my style."

The blond pursed his lips. "Well it is now. V-necks looks amazing on you, it brings out your muscles more." He tilted his head to the side, wondering if it should be a different color. "Aki, what do you think?" He asked.

Hisa stopped running and looked over at the two. "I think it looks great! You should totally get that one!" He gleamed before going back to darting around the store.

The Uchiha then sighed, rubbing his temples, stressfully. "Fine." He grabbed all the clothes Naruto _involuntarily_ picked out for him, pushing some hair away from his face. It was late and he had a headache.

Naruto then whipped around when he heard the boy scream and stuff crashing to the floor. Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Aki, stop running." He ordered and the child continued to play around; Itachi arched a brow, wondering how the blond dealt with disciplining his child. He never saw Akihisa act out like he was now.

"But I'm playing." He whined, pulling on expensive clothes.

Naruto's face was stern as he scowled at the boy. "Fermarlo ora, Hisa." The child glanced at him, but didn't stop. "Adesso ti sculaccio." He gritted through his teeth, showing the child the back of his hand and Akihisa staggered back over to the blond.

The employees behind the cash register wondered what the man said that made him listen.

Akihisa then had a sad look on his face. "I can't believe you just threatened to spank me in front of all these people." He said, loudly, but trying to look innocent.

Naruto laughed, nervously, getting weird looks. "I didn't say that, honey." He scratched the back of his head, lying obviously and Itachi smirked inwardly.

* * *

"I'm going to take a bath!" Hisa gleamed, running upstairs.

The driver told Itachi he would be back after getting gas and the man had to wait at Naruto's place. He sat on the sofa, glancing around the place and Naruto threw the bags they got on the other sofa, smiling.

"…Thanks for doing this today. It means a lot to him." He said and the raven crossed his legs, sighing.

"Normally, I would make you repay me, but I'll let you off the hook this time." He stared at the blond with dark eyes and the blond nodded, grinning.

"Ya know… you're actually kind of nice. I can understand why Kyuu fell for you." He planted himself on the sofa beside the Uchiha and Itachi chuckled deeply.

"There's nothing good about me. That's why it over between us and he hates me." The man replied, honestly. He actually looked kind of… sad?

Naruto tangled his fingers in his golden locks and leaned his back on the sofa. "…So you made a mistake, everyone does. I made a lot too." He shrugged, exhaling his breath.

The pale man then shook his head. "Naruto-kun, you've been raising a kid since you were fifteen, living on your own and making it by without any obstacles. Most teenagers raising a baby can't do that." He snorted, smartly and Naruto fidgeted in his seat.

"That's not true."

"Hn?"

He frowned. "That's not true. I made a lot of mistakes when I was younger, even after Aki was born. Raising a baby is not easy. He would always cry and like a little kid, I would cry for my mother because I couldn't handle it. Kyuubi was always there when I got frustrated and took Hisa off my hands when I wanted to go out. ..My parents never had a lot of faith in me after that. I wasn't really there like I should have been and I regret it. Always leaving my baby with my parents who were having a hard time, but I was a spoiled child back then s-so…" He stammered and the Uchiha felt kind of bad. He always thought Naruto was the perfect parent. "Still.. I could never do what my brother _did_. I don't regret having Aki at all… I don't know how Kyuu did it." Naruto tilted his lips, his brows knitting together.

"He's selfish." Itachi scoffed out, clenching his teeth.

"He was only about a week along when he did it. I thought it was easy, ya know, just taking a few pills and then the baby was gone like that." Naruto mumbled, fidgeting with his fingers. "I feel like he took the easy way out though. He wanted to party, go to college and be wild. He didn't want a baby inferring with that." He furrowed his brows. "But he cried about it for a year. Even though he made it look so easy, he was hurting inside." The blond muttered, looking at him with watery blue eyes. Itachi had a skeptical expression on his pale face; he blamed himself, but mostly blamed Kyuubi for what happened. Maybe if he let him fucking explain himself that baby would be here.

"Itachi, you should make him fall for you again. …He's a really lonely guy and he's not very good at finding the right guys… or girls… he's really not good at finding the right person period." He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "He doesn't even date anymore."

The stoic man then smirked. "You don't need to tell me, I already have him in my trap." He leered, his dark eyes gleaming evilly and the Uzumaki rolled his blue ones. It was silent for a minute and then they heard a growl. Naruto looked at the Uchiha and the man looked down at his stomach, glaring. "Hehe, I'll go make something to eat, it's about dinner time." He stood to his feet and scooted passed the man's legs.

"You have a very cute butt, Naruto-kun." Itachi mused, staring at the blond's backside and Naruto blushed furiously, his eyebrow twitching irritation as he covered his clothed tush with his hands.

"Itachi, I will let you starve." He growled inwardly and the man had a blank look on his face. What did he do? He gave him a compliment, right? And his mother said being nice would make people like him, but he only got bad reactions no matter what he said.

The Uchiha looked around, aimlessly. 'Commoners' housing is very small. Maybe I should sit gym style to conserve space.' He pulled his knees up on the sofa and leaned his chin on his knees. 'A remote?' He grabbed the black remote-control beside him and turned on the television. 'The television should preoccupy me for a while.' He thought, his breath getting heavy as he gazed at the television. Is it getting hot in here or was it just him?

The man closed his eyes tight and blacked out, his body falling limp on the sofa.

It had been a few minutes and Naruto was still cooking; Hisa then came skipping down the stairs, fresh from his shower and spotted the man asleep on the sofa.

"Ita?" He said, cutely, rounding the sofa and trotting up in front of the man. "Hey, Uncle-Itachi?" He shook him, but the man didn't wake up. He then placed his hand on the man's face, seeing his pale skin flushed red and dashed into the kitchen. "Mommy!" He shouted and the blond looked at him, curiously.

"What?"

"Ita is burning up, I think he has a fever." He stated, frantically and Naruto turned the stove off, walking back into the living room with a concerned look in his eyes. When he reached the sofa; the man was panting, his face was red, light sweat plastered his skin face and neck; his hair was mussed, slightly damp from sweating as well.

The blond then placed a hand on the Uchiha's forehead and was stunned. Out of all the years he's known Itachi Uchiha, he never once got sick, he never even caught the chickenpox.

Wait! This was the perfect opportunity. The limo was gone and the man had no way to get home.

The Uzumaki giggled, cunningly, turning on his heels to face his son. "Aki, go call Kyuu and tell him there's an emergency." He demanded and the child took off up the steps; while his son was busy with that, he ran upstairs and grabbed something to help his fever.

He returned within a minute with a small tub of cold water and a clean rag. Naruto added ice to the mix of cold water and it was freezing. Prefect. He then took a seat beside Itachi and put the rag in the water, ringing it out before wiping it on his sweaty face. 'This is embarrassing.' He gulped, looking down at the man's suit jacket and then slowly beginning to unbutton it.

He quickly removed the jacket and the pale man turned his head, his bangs falling in his face and exposing his nape neck more. The blond swallowed the lump in his throat and went for the top buttons on the white dress shirt slowly. He didn't want Itachi to kill him for undressing him. His fingers pried the buttons open, but decided not to take it off.

He then reached in the tub of ice cold water and wipe the cloth over the man's toned chest, then down towards his stomach and abs. He almost drooled, sighting his nicely lean and sculpted body. Nauto bit down on his bottom lip and hesitantly touched the man's abs, exhaling his breath hotly. It had been a while since he touched Sasuke's body actually; well the man never stuck around long enough, he missed touching him. Boy, was Kyuubi lucky? How could he not want to fuck this?!

'…Whoa!'

"Mommy?"

The blond jerked, startled by the boy and blushed looking at him. "Geez, you mind announcing yourself?" He placed a hand on his chest and Hisa grinned, putting the house phone on the coffee table.

"I called Uncle-Kyuubi." He vaunted, proudly.

The blond chuckled slightly and ruffled his hair. "Thank you."

"…So, Ita is leaving?" He tilted his head to the side.

Naruto placed a hand on his head, giving a nod. "Yes."

Akihisa's face saddened and he whined, walking away from his mother before running up the steps. He would be alone without a dad again.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow in question and tapped his finger on his chin. What happened? He sighed, stressfully and stood to his feet, placing the tub of water and cloth on the coffee table.

"Aki?" He shouted, trotting up the stairs as he held onto the railing.

He didn't get an answer, continuing his way up the steps and walking down the hallway. He saw the bathroom door cracked a little and nodded. The child must have been in there, he paced towards the bathroom and opened the door peeking his head in. Akihisa sat on the floor with his knees hugged to his chest, crying and sniffling.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Naruto rushed over to the child with concern. Was he hurt or sick? Akihisa cried harder and Naruto kneeled down in front of him. "Aki, why are you crying, huh?" He reached his hand out and grabbed the boy's hand, but only for it to be tugged away from him; Naruto's blue eyes widened and the boy wiped his tears away with his small hands.

"…I hate this…" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"You hate what?"

Hisa furrowed his brows. "I want daddy, but he's never around. He always leaves me and it's not fair. We're not a real family and it sucks." He sobbed, covering his face and the man felt a twist of guilt form in the pit of his stomach.

"Aki…" He tried to grab his arm, but the child pulled away from him.

"It's all your fault! You and daddy never listen to me, all my friends have two parents that are married and live together, but I don't. I want to wake up and see my daddy all the time, I wanna eat breakfast together, I want daddy to tuck me in at night- ugh! This is so unfair and it's totally not like the movies where everyone is one big happy family!" He yelled, getting up and his mother did the same, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Aki, baby, it's okay." He pulled him into his arms and the child struggled, pushing him away as he sobbed. "Akihisa, listen-" The boy broke out of his embrace, furiously.

"You don't care about me." Hisa glared at the blond with fierce, glistening eyes and Naruto felt his heart split in two.

"Baby, I'm sor-"

"Leave me alone, mommy! It's not supposed to be like this!" He stormed out the bathroom and Naruto chased after him.

"Listen to me."

"No! I hate you and daddy!" The little Uzumaki screamed, running into his room and slamming the door shut before locking it. Naruto gasped when he realized the door was locked and knocked.

"Aki, open the door! We have to talk." He said, calmly, turning the knob.

_"No!"_

"Aki…."

_"I don't want to talk to anyone."_ The child's voice quivered as he spoke and the door bell rang. Naruto tsked before walking away and made his way down the hallway.

He then made his way down the steps and walked through the living room before opening the front door to reveal his brother Kyuubi dressed clad in a black bomber jacket, tight jeans and converse; his hair was pulled into a ponytail and his lengthened bangs framed his face, beautifully; his ponytail reached his mid-back now because he decided not to cut his hair.

"What's the emergency, baby-bro?" He drawled, walking in and the blond shook the uneasy feeling of what just happened with Akihisa away.

"Oh, um…"

Kyuubi's aqua eyes sighted Itachi lying on the sofa, shirt open and all. "What the hell were you two doing?!" He gripped the smaller Uzumaki up by his shirt and the blond whimpered.

"N-nothing! I swear, Kyuu!"

The redhead glared. "Oh, really? Then what the fuck is he doing here and like t-that?" He snarled, gritting his teeth; naruto seemed stunned. Was his brother jealous perhaps?

"He's sick." Naruto responded and Kyuubi loosened his grip on the blond's shirt, looking dumfounded.

"Oh. He's sick?"

"…Yeah. I called you because I need you to take him home, please?" He pleaded with the puppy dog face and Kyuubi rolled his eyes before looking over the blond's shoulder and glaring at the Uchiha. He sure did look hot on the sofa like that, he almost wanted to- NO! What the hell was he thinking?!

"Fine, luckily I brought pop's car." He grumbled, letting go of his little brother's shirt.

Naruto showed toothy grin and Kyuubi placed his hand on his hips, pacing over to the sofa, his hips swaying in his step. "So, what's wrong with him?" His eyes narrowed as he gazed down at the panting man and Naruto shrugged, casually.

"He collapsed… I guess." He murmured, lacing his fingers through his hair and his older brother sucked his teeth. "He might have caught it from Sasuke, he's also home with a fever." Naruto said and the redhead nodded. He kind of felt bad, seeing the man lying there helpless, but only a _little_.

It took about a few minutes to get Itachi placed on him properly to walk and he swung his strong arm around his shoulder, exiting the house and his little brother closed the door behind him.

The man's dark eyes then opened slightly and it was blurry. He noticed the cold breeze ghosting across his face and leaves blew across the ground as he looked down; someone was carrying him or rather helping him walk? He stared harder and instantly recognized that _ass_. That perky, delicious, supple ass which happened to look sexier in tight, fitted jeans.

"Kyuubi?" He mumbled unconsciously, his hair falling in his face and the redhead grunted in annoyance.

"Yeah it's me, but don't get used to me helping you, asshole." He spat out, scowling and the man smiled inwardly, draping his arm around the redhead some more to lean his weight on the slim man. Kyuubi's face then burned red with embarrassment when he felt a strong hand groping him. "Get your hand off my ass before I chop it off!" He screeched, brutally and the man smirked, laughing a little and then coughing. The Uzumaki then felt bad and ignored that fact that the man groped him all the way to the car.

When he got the door open he harshly, pushed the man in and then got in himself before taking off down the road. He glared back at the man in the back seat with fierce daggers. He was a total pervert.

* * *

Naruto bit down on his fingernail, nervously and he found it hard to think. His son hated him and he felt like shit. A five year old told him he hated him, what the fuck?! Akihisa was getting too smart of his own good. He lowered his head in disappointment and his eyes clouded with sadness. How could he say that to him? He felt tears run down his whiskered cheeks and sniffled, wiping them away.

The door bell then rang and Naruto stood from the sofa, strolling towards the door and pulled it open after grabbing the handle. His eyes widened when he realized who it was.

"T-Teme?! What the hell are you doing here?" His mouth gaped, sighting his lover dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt. How did he get passed his mother? Naruto could see he was still sick as well because his face was flushed red from his fever with droplets of sweat dripping down it and hair was mussed, slightly damp too. Did all Uchiha's look even sexier when sick?

"I needed to see you and Hisa." He walked inside, coughing and closed the door behind him and Naruto looked at him with surprised eyes.

"Why? You always put your work before us anyway." He rolled his eyes in irritation and the raven turned to face him.

"…I know and I'm sorry. But I'll be working regular hours from now on and everything will calm down, I promise." He placed his hands on the Uzumaki's shoulders and tears brimmed in the blond's blue eyes. "Naruto?"

"You thinks it's so easy." The Uzumaki laced his fingers through his hair stressfully. "...I have to get up everyday at six-thirty and wake your son up at least five times. After that I have to _make_ him take a bath, get dressed and cook breakfast. And after breakfast is ready I have to go make Hisa get dressed, eat and then help him with his homework. But even after all that I still have to take him to school, get to work on time and leave at nine-thirty in the evening. I'm so tired from working and I wish I could just sleep, but no, I have to pick him up from my parents' place, come home, fix dinner, let him have his two hours of play time, then put him to bed, clean up, pay bills," Sasuke's eyes had swirls, listening to the blue eyed male ramble on. Damn, that was a lot and he still wasn't done talking. "And-"

"I'm sorry, Dobe." The man gaze at him with a drowsy eyes and Naruto sniffled. He couldn't take it anymore.

"I need your help, okay. I know I always pretend I don't, but I need your help me with Akihisa. I can't do it by myself." He cried and the Uchiha pulled him into a tight hug. "I don't know I'm supposed to do." He sobbed on the taller man's chest and Sasuke stroked his hair, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"I promise.. I'm going to be a better father, okay? I'll take care of our son and you, no matter what you two need I'll get it. …I felt so angry today when I found out that you and Nii-san went out together. I want to be the one doing that with you guys." He groaned in annoyance, thinking about his older brother and the blond smiled, looking up at the Uchiha before kissing him and the man quickly pulled away. "-I'm sick, Naruto."

"I don't care. Aki told me he hates us and I haven't kissed you in a while." He whined and the Uchiha's eyes widened.

"What? He said that? Aki?" He had a confused look on his face and the Uzumaki nodded, sadly.

"Because we're not married." He mumbled, puffing out his cheeks and the man sighed, heavily. Naruto then leaned up and cupped the man's face before pulling him into another kiss; Sasuke was shocked at first, but then relaxed into it. The blond delved his tongue into his extra warm mouth and he wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. He had a fever, but it felt so good kissing his dobe. Their tongues swirled around in each others mouths, earning muffled moans from the shorter male and the Uchiha's breathing lagged so Naruto pulled away, a string of saliva connecting from their lips as he did so and they both panted.

"…Sorry, I needed that." He breathed out and the pale Uchiha chuckled, kissing the tip of his nose, causing the Uzumaki to blushed furiously.

"I'm going to go talk to Hisa." He said and Naruto stepped back, nodding his head.

* * *

"Hisa, open up." He knocked with a fathering tone in his voice. Hisa was on the other side of the door, sitting down with his knees hugged to his chest as he leaned back on the door, his hair falling around his face.

_"…No."_

"Why?" Sasuke asked, disappointed by that answer.

_"Perche 'ti interessa?"_ The child mumbled to himself.

"Perché ti amo." His father responded and Hisa's blue eyes widened, he didn't know the man heard let alone knew what he said. "Yeah, I speak Italian and I understand you, so please talk to me." He pleaded, turning the door knob and Akihisa cried harder, ignoring his father. "Mio figlio, per favore?"

_"No."_

"Hisa, come on. Tell me what's wrong." He ordered, firmly and he heard the boy sniffle.

_"I get teased all the time at school and I don't like it. I'm i-illegitimate, right? A third-grader told me what that word means yesterday at school. H-he said his parents told him.. b-born out of wedlock. A bastard, that's what it means. I don't even have your last name, daddy."_ He replied in a shaky voice and his father felt heart broken, hearing him cry like that. What were they supposed to do?

"I'm sorry. I know I haven't been there the way I should, and… I feel like a horrible father already. I'm new to this, okay? I have no idea what I'm doing right or wrong, but I'll change and I'll show that we can be the family you want." He didn't get a response and tightened his fist. He was tired of people branding his child with vile names. "Who cares? Fuck the public, they're just shit talkers! They don't matter, what matters is your family and we love you, so please... talk to me."

The door suddenly opened and Akihisa looked up at his father with tears streaming down his cheeks. "-Daddy!" Sasuke kneeled down and his son lunged in his arms, crying on his shoulder.

"It's okay, I'm here now." He stroked his hand down his son's silky hair and Hisa clutched his shirt in his small fist, his sobbing getting louder and the man smiled, softly, soothing him with a comforting voice.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

_Usami-sensei: As you can tell Akihisa has a lot of emotional issues because of everything going on in his life TT~TT poor baby. I really want this story to be realistic; I hope I'm doing a good job ____**ಥ_ಥ**._ Review please, Ja ne!  



End file.
